An Adventure of a Lifetime
by Captain-Spangled
Summary: So this is my first story, please be kind. It involves my two Oc's, Lily and Georgie, joining the Pevensie's on their journey to Narnia. Peter/OC [complete]
1. Meet the Rivers

**Name: **Lillian May Rivers and George Thomas Rivers

**Age: **Sixteen and thirteen

**Appearance: **Lily has waist length, dark brunette hair that falls in small waves down her back. Her body is very slender but also athletic. Her eyes are a light shade of blue that, when in the right like, looks like it has small flecks of silver in them. Her skin is fair and just about perfect. She rarely has any imperfections, but when she does, they are usually really small.

Georgie is much like his sister. He has dark brunette hair as well that curls at the ends. At thirteen-years-old he stands close to 5'11 and is still growing. However, he is all arms and legs as he has yet to fully grow into his body. His eyes are different from his sisters. Where hers are a light shade of blue; his are a dark blue with small flecks of green in them. His skin is the same as his sisters; fair and near perfect.

**History: **Lily and Georgie were both born in the same small hospital in London just a few blocks away from their house. Their house was also a few blocks away from their fathers' construction company. For all of Lily's sixteen years of life and Georgie's thirteen, they have lived in the same apartment. It was rather large with four levels. To help keep the apartment, their mother rented out two of the floors. The families that lived below the Rivers family became good friends and it made everything so much better. Everything was going great for the family. That is, until the war started. As soon as he could, their father enlisted and was shipped away to help fight. To help keep the family supported, their mother found a job as a part time nurse. Life went on as normal, or at least as normal as it can be with a war going on. But it soon got dangerous. With the family living on the top two floors of the apartment, it was hard for them to get to the bomb shelter in a quick manor. It was because of that that their mother asked the family on the ground floor if they could live with them and they were kind enough to say yes. However, this did not ease Lily and Georgie's mother's worries. She still spent most of her time worrying about whether her two children would be safe. So when she heard about the child evacuation, she started to pull as many strings as she could to make sure her daughter and son were on the first train out of London. She was also contacting some old family friends to see if they could stay with them. It took awhile, but she soon got a response from a great aunt who said she knew of someone that would take in her two children. Lily and Georgie were to leave on the next train.

**The Family: **The father's name is James. He is forty-five years old and works in construction. However, since the war started, he has been risking his life for his country. The Mothers name is Jennifer. She is forty-three years old and is a stay at home mom. Lillian is the oldest child and prefers to be called Lily. The youngest Rivers child is George but everyone calls him Georgie. Georgie is thirteen years old, but because of the war he is pretty mature for his age. He takes the role as man of the house seriously and does pretty well for a thirteen year old.

**The Friends: **Lily has quite a few friends but only two that she considers her best friends. Her first best friend she met when her family moved into the apartment. They were the Saunders family and they had a daughter that was Lily's age named Erika. They also had a son named Philip who was Georgie's age. After the two Rivers children and the Saunders children spent some time together. They all realized that they had quite a bit in common. Lily started to spend a lot of her time with Erika while Georgie spent a lot of his time with Phillip. While Georgie spent most of his time with Phillip, Lily had one other friend that she spent time with. She didn't live in the apartment with her family but she was on the same block. That other girls name was Alexia.

**Animals: **The family has only one pet, and that is a male Siberian husky named buddy. The family got him two years ago to help keep other animals out of Jennifer Rivers garden. He did his job well because Mrs. Rivers planets were health and animal free as they could be.


	2. Time to go for a train ride

**Chapter One:**Time to Go for a Train Ride

"Lily! Georgie! Are you two ready to go?" Mrs. Rivers yelled up to her children from the bottom of the stairs.

For the first time in weeks, Lily and her brother Georgie were on the fourth floor of their families' four-story apartment building. But they were not up there to live. No, they were up there to pack their belongings into two bags, one for each of them.

It was hard to figure out what one would need for a trip when they did not know how long they would be away for, but Lily thought that she had just about everything that she would need. And if there was something that she forgot, she hoped that her mother would be able to send it to her through the post, if it was small enough that is. Grabbing hold of her bag, she walked over to her door.

"Be right down, Mum!" She yelled before turning around to take one last look at her room.

Looking back on it now, she remembered when she used to think it was small and crowded with stuff. But now that she was leaving, it seemed rather large and empty. Gazing out the window at all the destruction, she could only hope that her room would remain unchanged when she returned. It wasn't very likely.

With a sigh and one final look around the room, she turned around and started down the hallway. Reaching the stairs, she descended slowly, etching everything she saw into her memory. She had grown up in this building and the thought of returning to a pile of rubble when the war ended scared her. But she soon reached the bottom and saw that her brother and mother and felt bad for making them wait.

"Are you ready to go?" Her mum asked, touching her arm.

Lily looked at her mother and merely nodded, not feeling like speaking. Mrs. Rivers gave her daughter an understanding smile before leading the way out of the apartment and down to the ground level where a cab no doubt waited.

"Hey mum, would you mind if I stop by Erika's quickly to say goodbye?" Lily asked, looking at her mother.

Mrs. Rivers looked at the front door before turning back to face her daughter. "Of course, just make it quick, alright," she said.

Lily sat down her bag and turned to look at her brother. "Georgie, would you like to come and say goodbye to Philip?" She asked, knowing that the two boys were good friends as well.

But Georgie just shook his head. "No, that's alright. I already said goodbye. I'm going to go and find Buddy though," he said before walking down the hall that led to the backyard.

Confused, Lily turned to her mum but the older women just looked at her daughter with a look that told her that she would be told later. Shrugging, Lily turned around and knocked on Erika's door. She stood there for a few seconds before the door was pulled open and her best friend stood in front of her.

"Erika!" She yelled before grabbing the other girl and pulling her into a tight hug.

"Lily!" Erika cried as well before hugging her friend back just as tight. "I was hoping you would stop by before you left!"

Lily and Erika stood there, hugging for the longest time, before letting each other go. Looking at Erika's face, Lily saw that her friend had tears in her green eyes. She would have said something, but she was pretty sure that she was crying as well. Lifting a hand, she touched her cheek and felt that she was in fact crying. Looking at Erika, she let out a laugh which her friend soon joined in.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" Lily said once the two of them had finished laughing.

"I'm going to miss you too." Erika said, wiping away the tears from her cheeks, "Will you write me?"

"No, why you I want to write to you?" Lily said in a sarcastic tone, rolling her eyes. "Of course I'll write to you! How else am I going to keep my mind?"

Lily pulled Erika into another hug.

"Lily, dear, we have to go now or else you'll miss your train." Mr. Rivers said from the door causing the two girls to pull away from one another.

"Coming, Mum!" Lily called before turning around to face Erika. "Can you tell Alexia that I'll miss her and that I'll write her as well?" She asked, feeling bad that she would not be able to tell her raven-haired friend herself.

Erika nodded. "Of course,"

The two girls exchanged farewells one last time before Lily finally turned around and walked back to where she had left her bag. Reaching down, she picked it up before making her way towards the front door and outside where she found her brother and mother once again waiting for her, only this time they were standing by a cab instead of at the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay mum, I'm ready." Lily said, walking down the front steps to stand next to Georgie. It wasn't until then that she noticed Buddy was sitting next to him with his leash attached to his collar.

"What are you doing with Buddy, Georgie?" Lily asked, bending down to give Buddy's head a scratch.

"Mum said that we can take Buddy with us as long as he's quiet. She says that it will most likely be very busy at the train station. So busy that most people probably won't notice that we have a dog with us." He explained, a large smile on his face.

Lily looked to her mum who was smiling. It was such a bright and caring smile that Lily couldn't help but smile as well. Although she would never admit it, she was kind of glad that Buddy was going with them. It would be nice to have something familiar with them when they were away. She also knew that if anything happened, he would protect Georgie and herself.

"Well, do you want a ride to the train station or what? I don't have all day!" The driver said impatiently from the front seat.

"Yes, we're coming." Mrs. Rives said before ushering Georgie and Lily into the cab. Lily sat in the middle with Buddy in between her legs, his leash wrapped familiarly around her right hand.

The ride was long and bumpy. Because of the latest bombing, there was debris everywhere. It was about a half hour before the small family reached the train station. Lily helped Georgie get the bags while their mother paid the driver. Then, together, they walked into the train station.

It was like Mrs. Rives had thought it would be, packed with people. Mothers and children were everywhere. Both Lily and her brother grabbed their moms' hands so they wouldn't get lost in the crowd. Georgie, who had taken Buddy from his sister upon getting out of the cab, had given Lily Buddy's leash so that he wouldn't lose the dog in the crowd. Slowly, they all made their way towards the train. When they reached as far as the officers would let their mother, they said their goodbyes.

"You make sure that you are respectful to the people you are staying with, alright? And please be safe!" She said, hugging both of her children in turn.

"Don't worry mum! I'll look after Lily for you." Georgie said, giving her a reassuring smile. He stood up straight and lifted his chin slightly so that he appeared taller and older than his thirteen years. In that moment, he looked so much like his father that it almost brought Mrs. Rivers to tears. Mr. Rivers was doing his part by fighting in the war.

"Yeah, mum. Don't worry. We'll write as often as we can." Lily added, giving a small smile as well.

She watched as the tears started to fall from her mothers' eyes. Leaning over, she gave the older woman another hug, ignoring the tears that rolled down her own cheeks once more. Georgie stood by watching for a moment before joining in, wrapping his long arms around both his sister and mother. Buddy sat quietly beside the group, his head tilted slightly to the side.

The three hugged for a few minutes before the trains' whistle interrupted them.

"You better get on and find a seat." Mrs. Rives said, wiping her eyes. "I'm sure things are going to fill up quickly."

Lily and her brother nodded before turning around and making their way towards the train. Being the oldest, Lily had the tickets and she handed them to the soldier that was taking them. He looked at them for a few seconds before waving the siblings on. They were halfway up the stairs when the soldier stopped them.

"Ma'am, no dogs are allowed on the train."

Lily looked at Georgie and then back at the solder. "Please, sir. My brother needs him. A bomb was dropped close to our house and my brothers' eyes were hurt really badly. He can't see very well and the dog helps him stay out of trouble when I can't," she said.

Lily usually wasn't one to lie, but left like it was necessary this one time. There was no way that she was going to let Buddy be taken away from them. The man turned to Georgie, a sad expression forming on his face. After looking him over for a moment he nodded and waved the siblings on. Once they were in the safety of the train car, Georgie turned to smirk at his sister.

"That wasn't very honest." He teased, sitting down in the empty compartment that Lily had just found.

She glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "You know how I feel about lying. But it was the only way to make sure we keep Buddy. Besides, it's not like you came up with something better." She said, leaning back into the seat.

She sat for a few minutes before the train gave a lurch and started to move. She looked out the window and watched as the people on the platform waved, some even walked along side the train for a while. She tried finding her mum but was unable to in the large crowd of people. Glancing sideways at her brother, she watched as he turned away from the window defeated. He hadn't found their mother either.

Letting out a sigh, Lily decided to look away from the window as well and get comfortable. Buddy jumped up on the seat next to her and Lily started to pet him while letting her mind wonder. It drifted to her friends who were being sent off to a new place as well; where exactly, she didn't know. She hoped that they would be all right though. Her mind then turned towards her mother, now alone in the large apartment. Not liking that image of her mother, Lily decided to change her thoughts onto Georgie and herself. She prayed that they would be all right as well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note::<strong> Okay, so this is the first chapter. It all has to deal with Lily and Georgie getting on the train and saying their good-byes. I would just like to take this time to say that I own nothing of Narnia, Just my OC's, bye c: This chapter, along with all the others, has been edited. I have gone back and hopefully fixed some of the problems that have been there before. I hope you enjoy the new and improved 'An adventure of a life time'!_

_5-19-14: I've reworked this chapter once again because I found some over looked mistakes. _


	3. Platform confusion

**Chapter Two: **Platform Confusion

After a few minutes alone with her thoughts, Lily found herself getting bored and decided to pass the time by simply looking out the window like her brother. There wasn't much to see, but on occasion Lily or Georgie would see a farm with a herd of cattle out and about. To keep themselves entertained, they would have a contest to see who could count the most cattle before the farm disappeared from sight. It wasn't the most enjoyable game that the two had ever played, but it kept their boredom away for at least a little while.

"I don't think I've ever been this bored." Lily muttered, leaning her head back and turning away from the window. With a sigh, she turned to look at her brother sitting across from her and noticed that he too had looked away from the window and instead was looking up at the ceiling.

"Really? But the counting game was so much fun." Georgie replied sarcastically, straightening up slightly so that he was facing his sister. "I can't believe you got bored of it!"

Lily rolled her eyes before meeting her brother's gaze. The two siblings then had a mini staring contest before they both burst out laughing, even though no one had said anything funny. They were both so loud that they woke Buddy up from his nap on the floor. The two siblings watched as their dog looked at them both in turn before laying his head back down on his paws and going back to sleep. Lily and Georgie's eyes connected once again before they laughing started again. They both found it funny that their dog was so used to them that he didn't even seem to care that they were both being stupid. The laughing continued for a few more seconds before things became quiet again.

A couple minutes passed before the silence was broken, but this time it was not Lily or Georgie that broke it. It was a gentle knocking coming from the compartment door. Both Lily and Georgie turned in the direction of the sound and saw what looked like two girls standing there. Lily looked at them hard through the glass, thinking that they both looked familiar, and tried to figure out if she knew them. After a few seconds of thinking, she decided that she didn't know them but would see what it was that they wanted. Getting up, she walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked, not really talking to one girl specifically but really both.

The one closest, who also seemed to be the oldest, answered.

"Hello, we were wondering if we might join you? Everywhere else is full and we would like to stay together if that's possible," she said, gesturing to girl next to her and little boy they hadn't notice before. He stood behind his sisters', peaking around so that only his brown eyes could be seen.

Lily smiled before stepping aside and making room for them. "Not at all, please come in," she said before turning around and taking the empty seat next to Georgie.

Giving a sideways glance at Georgie, Lily nodded her head towards the sleeping dog on the floor, wordlessly telling him to have the creature sit with them. Georgie nodded in understanding before gently waking Buddy up and patting the empty spot in the middle. The two girls sat across from the two of them with the little boy in between them. After sitting there for a few seconds in an awkward silence, Lily decided to make simple conversation.

"So, what are your names?" She asked, addressing the oldest girl this time, knowing that she would be the one to answer.

"My name is Jessica, Jessica Miller. This is my sister, Jane, and our younger brother James." She said, pointing to each in turn. "What about yourselves?" She asked, looking back at Lily.

"Well, my name is Lillian, but you can call me Lily. This is my brother George, but everyone calls him Georgie." Lily said.

Jessica looked at Georgie and Lily in turn before pointing at Buddy. "Who's that?" she asked.

"This is our dog Buddy." Lily answered.

"He's really nice if you would like to pet him." Georgie added, noticing the two younger children eyeing the dog.

The little boy, James, made a small move that suggested he was about to reach out and touch Buddy, but one look from his oldest sister stopped him. Georgie and Lily met eyes for a moment before looking away in different directions. Lily went back to looking out the window as the compartment went back to silence.

An hour passed and soon there was yet another knock on the door. Both Lily and Jessica looked up and saw that it was an older man this time. After the two looked at each other, Lily stood up and went to the door and pulled it open.

"Hello Miss. I'm here to check yours and the other children's labels," he said, a gentle smile on his face.

Lily nodded and stepped out of his way. He started with the Miller children. They all stood and he looked at the labels attached to their fronts.

"The three of you will be getting off at the next stop." He said with his warm smile and kind eyes.

Jessica just nodded before sitting back down. Her face was calm, but Lily could see in her eyes that she was scared. Next it was Lily and Georgie's turn.

Lily went first, standing in front of the man so that he could look at her label. He studied it for a while before turning to Georgie and looking at his.

"Well, the two of you will want to get off two stops after next," he informed them, "You all have a fine day now," he added before leaving, shutting the compartment door behind him.

Lily looked at Jessica. "So, do you know who it is that you will be staying with?" she asked, trying to make conversation before they left.

Jessica did not answer but simply shook her head. Lily bit her lip before looking down at her lap.

After a few minutes, the train began to slow and the Rivers' siblings watched as Jessica grabbed her sisters and brothers things before handing the bags to them. She then grabbed her own bag and started for the door with her siblings behind her.

"Goodbye," Lily said, getting up and opening the door for them.

"Goodbye," Jessica replied before turning around and walking out into the hall. The little boy James gave a small wave farewell before he was pulled out of sight.

Lily closed the door and went to sit on the now empty bench across from Georgie who had turned to look out the window.

"There they are," he said after a few seconds, pointing out the window.

Leaning forward in her seat, Lily looked out in the direction that Georgie was pointing. She found them rather quick. They were standing in a large group with the other children that had gotten off. An older woman holding a clipboard stood in front of the group, taking names. Every once and a while, she would call out a name and that child would move to stand next to her. Jessica and Jane soon joined that group while their little brother went to stand next to a stern looking woman, watching his sisters with a frightened expression on his face. Lily and Georgie continued to watch as the woman grabbed his arm and started to pull him away. Lily leaned back in her chair, not wanting to look any more. Georgie, however, continued to watch until the train started to move again.

Once the station was out of sight, Georgie leaned back.

"Why didn't they stay together?" he asked, looking at Lily.

Lily looked back at him, thinking about her answer before speaking.

"Maybe that lady only had enough room to take in one child." She tried to keep her voice even.

Honestly, Lily had no idea why the Miller children weren't staying together. Slowly, she reached out and grabbed Georgie's label, studying it carefully. She then looked down at her own and saw that they were both going to the same place. Being unable to hold it in, she let out a small sigh of relief.

The two then sank into yet another silence while they waited for the train to reach their stop. When it stopped at the next stop to drop off children, Lily avoided looking out of the window. She merely closed her eyes and waited for the train to begin moving again. Georgie noticed that his sister was sitting a little stiff but decided not to comment on it. Instead, he continued to look out the window even long after the train had started moving again.

"Ours is the next stop." Lily said, trying to relax into the train seat.

Georgie just nodded. The train continued on the track for another thirty-five minutes or so before it started to slow. Both Lily and Georgie stood from their seats and gathered their bags. Grabbing hold of Buddy's leash, Lily waited until the train had stopped completely before pulling open the compartment door and leading her brother down the hallway and off the train.

There was no one there to make sure that they got off fine like at the other stops, Lily and Georgie simply got off the train and stood on the platform. A few other children got off with them but that was all. Lily couldn't help but feel a little confused. She had thought that more people would have been there as well but she was mistaken. After sitting in the station for a few minutes the train slowly started to move again, gaining speed and leaving Lily and Georgie standing on the platform with the other children.

Lily turned around to take in her surroundings and noticed that the other children also looked a little confused. There were four of them and they looked like they were all family. There were two boys and two girls. Two of the children looked like they were close to her age, but she couldn't tell for sure. Although he was shorter than her brother, the youngest boy appeared to be around Georgie's age. The other girl, Lily could tell, was the youngest because she was so small.

They seemed to notice that she was looking so she gave them a meek sort of smile before turning to face Georgie. She couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable. She hoped that the person they were staying with would come soon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note::<strong> Okay, so this one is a little boring, but at the end Lily and Georgie get to meet up with the Pevensies. Please review and tell me what you think. I own nothing of Narnia, only my OC's. _

_5-19-14:__ I've reworked this chapter_


	4. Introductions

**Chapter Three: **Introductions

After standing on the platform for a few minutes, waiting, a sound could be heard in the distance. Lily, thinking it was the person her and Georgie would be staying with coming to pick them up, grabbed Buddy's leash and pulled him toward the end of the platform. The other kids must have thought that it was their new guardian because they were right behind her.

Running down the small flight of stairs, Lily stood next to Georgie and the other four children on the side of the road. In the distance, a car could be seen making its way towards them. Wanting to make a good first impression, Lily placed a warm smile on her face and elbowed her brother to get him to do the same. The car left just as quickly as it had come, honking its horn as it passed.

"Well that was rather rude." Lily muttered to Georgie before taking a seat on the ground next to Buddy, her smile falling.

She could feel the other children looking at her, but she didn't care. Things were quiet for a few seconds before Buddy stood and started to bark.

"Buddy! Stop it," Lily said, patting his bottom.

Georgie bent down and tried to help his sister quiet the dog, but it wasn't working. He just kept barking.

"I'm sorry," Lily said, turning to the other kids, "He's normally not like this."

But they weren't looking at Lily, Georgie, or the barking dog; they were looking up the street. Lily followed their gaze and saw that they were looking at a wagon being pulled by a white horse. Lily's mouth dropped as she watched the horse drawn wagon make its way towards them. Closing her mouth, she got up from the ground and watched as the carriage started to slow down as it got closer to them.

"Can you please get control of your dog? It is scaring the horse!" The woman holding the reins asked with a scowl on her face.

"Yes, Ma'am. Sorry." Lily said before bending down over Buddy. She began whispering to him and eventually got him to stop barking. Looking up, she saw that the woman had the same expression on her face as before.

"Umm… Mrs. Macready?" One of the other children asked.

The name sounded familiar to Lily. After thinking about it for a moment, she remembered that her mother had said the name at dinner one night. Lily heard the woman responded with a "Yes."

She said something else but Lily wasn't paying attention. It was not until the women spoke to Lily that she realized she was the only one left standing alone on the side of the road.

"Are you going to get in?" The woman asked, looking a little impatient.

"Oh, um, yes. Sorry," Lily said.

With her cheeks burning a light red, Lily made her way towards the back of the wagon where her brother and the older boy helped her up. Taking a seat between Georgie and the younger girl, she looked back at the woman, Mrs. Macready.

"What about our dog?" Lily asked, almost positive that Buddy wouldn't like being lifted into the wagon. Not to mention it would be difficult seeing as the dog was around eighty pounds.

"It can follow from behind. But I do not want it spooking the horse." Mrs. Macready said, not looking at the girl. Lifting her whip, the old woman cracked it against the horses flank causing it to start moving at a steady trot.

"Come on boy!" Lily called to Buddy. At her call Buddy started to follow behind a few steps away from the back of the wagon.

The wagon ride was a bearable one despite being around twenty to twenty-five minutes long. Most of the ride was spend in silence as everyone was too busy looking at the beautiful surroundings to say anything.

Lily noticed that the grass was a very bright shade of green, unlike at her house where it was a darker green. Lily could also see what looked like a small stream running across the floor of the wood. But all this was nothing compared to the large house that they came upon.

It was beautiful. The outside was quite large, larger than any house that she had ever seen. It was made of brick and she was sure that it must have taken a lot of time and men to build. There were large windows everywhere and she could only imagine the view from them. It was hard to believe that she was going to be living here until the war ended.

"It's beautiful here." Lily said in a hushed voice.

Mrs. Macready steered the wagon so that it stopped in front of the house. After she instructed, Lily and the others got out of the wagon.

"Wait for me here." She said before cracking her whip again on the horses flank and steering it towards the other side of the house.

As she was leaving, Buddy came running up to Lily and Georgie. While looking at her new surroundings, Lily had lost sight of Buddy. She had though that he was lost for a few seconds until she heard his bark of greetings. He stopped in front of her and started to pant. Smiling, she bent down and scratched his head.

"That's a good boy." She said before planting a kiss on the top of his head.

He gave another bark before going off to visit Georgie. It was then that Mrs. Macready came back.

"Now follow me inside please." She said before starting up the stairs. Turning around, she saw that Buddy was following. "Your dog must stay out here. I will not have it in the house where it could break something." She added.

Frowning, Lily turned to Buddy and told him to stay. He gave a small whine but did as he was told. As she climbed the steps she couldn't help but wonder what was so important in the house that Buddy couldn't come in. Her unasked question was answered as soon as the door was opened.

The front entrance was filled with many things: statues, suites of armor, swords, vases; just about everything that was old and important to history was in this house. Once the children had all gathered in the middle of the room, Mrs. Macready started to talk in a loud voice.

"The Professor is not accustomed to having children in the house. And as such there are a few rules you are expected to follow. There will be no shouting or running. No improper use of the dumbwaiter. And no touching to the historical artifacts!" She cried as she saw the black haired girl reaching out to touch a bust, "And above all, there will be no disturbing of the Professor. Now let me show you too your rooms." She finished before leading the children up the stairs.

Lily and Georgie were in the front of the group, right behind Mrs. Macready. They walked for what felt like hours, the house was so large. But after about a ten-minute walk, Mrs. Macready finally stopped in a hallway were four doors were open.

"This room is for two boys." She said, pointing at the first room to the left. The two brothers picked up their things and walked into the room.

"This one is for two girls." She continued, pointing to the first room on the right. The two sisters grabbed their things and went in their room.

"And these are for each of you." She finished, pointing to both the rooms on the left and right.

Lily and Georgie both grabbed their things and walked into their new rooms, him in the left one and her in the right one.

After just taking a step into the room, Lily loved it. The walls were painted a light cream color, but she couldn't see a lot of it because the walls were covered with paintings. Walking over to the bed and setting down her bag she noticed that the bedspread closely resembled the color of the walls. She finished unpacking in about ten minutes, placing her clothes in the wooden dresser next to the window. After putting away her last blouse, she decided to go and see Georgie's room.

Walking across the hall, she knocked on his door before entering. His room looked just like hers only his walls and bedspread were more of a grayish color.

"This place is great." Lily said, laying on his bed and smiling.

Georgie looked briefly at his sister before returning to the task of placing his shirts in his dresser. "I guess."

Lily could tell that he was upset about something but didn't mention it. She knew her brother well and knew that he wouldn't tell her if she asked anyway. Instead, she asked about the others.

"So what do you think of the other kids?"

"Don't really know yet. We haven't met them." Georgie pointed out.

"Shall we go meet them then?" She asked, sitting up.

She knew that her brother had a point. If they were going to be sharing the house with these kids, they might as well get to know them. Georgie turned around and looked at his sister.

"Sure, why not." He agreed, putting the last shirt away before starting towards the door.

Lily got off of his bed and followed him across the hall to the girls room were all four children were. Standing in the doorway with her brother, she knocked on the open door. She saw them all give a jump and turned around to look at the two Rivers siblings. Lily figured that they must have though she was Mrs. Macready because they all seemed to relax when they saw that it was just Georgie and herself.

"Hello." Lily said with a smile, "We thought that we would come by and introduce ourselves seeing as we will be staying here together. My name is Lillian, but you are all welcome to call me Lily." She told them, giving a small wave, "And this is my brother George, but he also goes by Georgie." She added as Georgie gave a small wave as well.

Three of the children smiled and said hello while one just stood there looking a little cross.

"Hello Lily and Georgie! My name is Lucy!" The youngest said; a bright smile on her young face. She was so cute that Lily couldn't help but smile back at her.

The next one to speak was the oldest girl. "It is lovely to meet you both. My name is Susan and these are my brothers Peter and E…" But the youngest boy cut her off.

"I can introduce myself thank you very much. I am not a child," he said to Susan in a rude voice. He then turned to Lily and Georgie. "I'm Edmund."

"Well it's nice to meet you all." Lily said, turning to leave.

"You're welcome to stay and chat with us if you'd like." Susan called before Lily or Georgie had taken a step out the door.

Turning around, Lily smiled at them. "We would love to."

She walked across their room, which was much larger than her own, and sat with Lucy on her bed. Georgie walked in behind his sister and went to stand next to Edmund before starting a conversation with him.

Lily wasn't sure if she wanted Georgie to make friends with the other boy, seeing as he came off a little rude. But seeing as there were only two other boys at the house there wasn't really anything she could do to stop him.

"So what's your dog's name?" Lucy asked, pulling Lily into a conversation.

"Buddy," Lily answered.

"Oh, he's really pretty," the young girl complimented.

"He really is sweet. Maybe tomorrow we can go out and play with him. I think it will make him feel better if Macready makes him sleep outside. He's not used to it." Lucy looked thrilled.

From that moment on Lucy, Susan, Peter, and Lily discussed pets that they each had had once. Lucy was in the middle of a story involving her pet hamster when Mrs. Macready walked into the room.

"Dinner shall be ready shortly. Now would be the time to wash and get ready. You shall be meeting the Professor." She announced before walking out of the room again.

"Well I think we should do as she says. Come on Lucy." Susan said before getting up from her bed and waiting for her sister.

Lucy got up as well before turning to Lily. "Will you come with us Lily?" She asked.

"Of course," The older girl said, smiling before getting up herself. Taking the younger girls hand, Lily let herself be led out of the room.

The closest washroom was down a flight of stairs and at the end of a hallway. The three girls each took turns going inside and getting ready. Lily went last. Once she opened the door and stepped out, she walked with Susan and Lucy down many hallways and stairs until they reached the dining room were the boys were already seated. Mrs. Macready was also there and seated.

Lily sat in-between Susan and Lucy and across from Georgie. The dining room was quiet while everyone waited for the Professor. No one said a word for fear or getting yelled at by Macready. Five or so minutes passed before the Professor walked in.

Right away Lily noticed that the man was very old. He had white hair covering most of his face and head. His eyes were kind but lined with old age. He reminded her at once of a grandfather of hers that she had liked very much. Next to her, Lily could feel Lucy stiffen and move towards her a little.

Across the table, Lily saw Edmund whisper something in her brothers' ear and watched as the two of them laughed behind their hands. Under the table, Lily sent a swift kick to her brother's leg to tell him to be quiet. Georgie looked at his sister with a mad look in his eye, but stopped laughing so Lily was okay with his look.

The Professor took his seat at the head of the table were he led everyone in grace. Before everyone started to eat, however, he had them all introduce themselves before telling them that his house was their house. But that was all he said.

Because there was no conversation during dinner, it went by pretty fast. As soon as the Professor had finished his slice of pie, Macready dismissed everyone. Together, the children all walked back up to their rooms to get ready for bed. Once Lily had her nightgown on, she grabbed her robe and walked down the hall to Lucy and Susan's room where everyone was. She went over and again sat with Lucy. She had her arm around the younger girls shoulder as she lay in bed under the covers.

"The sheets are all scratchy." Lucy complained softly.

"Wars don't last forever Lucy." Susan said as Lily gave her a one armed hug.

"Yes, don't worry Lucy. And in the meantime, did you hear the old chap; we can do whatever it is that we want." Peter added making his youngest sibling smile.

"I think he's an old dear." Susan remarked and Lily smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Oh come off it! Don't go talking like that. Don't start thinking that you're mother because you're not." Edmund said in his grumpy manner.

"I think you should be getting off to bed." Susan replied with a frown, obviously knowing very well that he was tired.

"Yes mum." Edmund said in a sarcastic and grumpy tone before walking out of the room with Georgie behind him.

Peter looked back at him with anger on his face. His mouth was open to say something to his brothers retreating back but Lucy spoke before he could.

"Shouldn't all of us get to bed? There might be a row if we are heard talking." Lucy said, trying to keep the peace between her brothers.

Peter turned away from the door and looked at her.

"They won't hear us. It's about a five minutes' walk from here to that dining room, and any amount of stairs and passageways in between. Now get to bed. You'll want to be well rested for tomorrow. I say we go out and explore the grounds. You'll never know what we might see." He stated before giving Lucy a hug good night.

He said good night to Lily and Susan as well which they both returned. Lily sat there for a few more minutes before getting up and saying good night as well. She then walked across the hall and said good night to Edmund and Georgie before going into her room and lying down. Lucy was right, the sheets were a bit scratchy; but Lily knew that would change as soon as she had slept in them for a while. It was on that thought that she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note::<strong> Another finished chapter. This one is a bit long and has stuff from both the movie and the book in it. Once again, I do not own anything from Narnia except my OC's and I would love it if you all could review and tell me what you think. Reviews help me to write faster. Thanks to snowcherry98 for pointing out a mistake. I fixed it! C:_

_5-19-14:__ I reworked this chapter _


	5. A friendly game of hide and seek

**Chapter Four: **A Friendly Game of Hide and Seek

The next morning, Lily awoke early to the sound of rain hitting her window. Getting up, she walked over to her window, drew back the curtains, and saw that it was gray and stormy. The rain was falling so hard outside that she could not see three inches out the window. As she looked out, a small thought formed in her head. _Poor Lucy, I can't imagine what she's going to say when she sees this._ After the thought had made its way through her head, Lily let the curtains fall back in front of the window. Slowly, she got dressed for the day before walking out of her room.

She walked across the hall to her brothers' room. Knocking on the door before entering, she saw that he was not there. Leaving, she walked to Peter and Edmunds room thinking that she would find Georgie there. But as she knocked on the door and looked in, she saw that it too was empty. Turning around, she went to Susan and Lucy's room where she knew everyone was. Knocking on the door, she entered and said goo morning to everyone as she walked over to join Lucy on her bed.

"Lily it's raining. Now we can't go outside and play with Buddy or go exploring." She said in a sad voice.

"I know, honey. It really is rotten luck." Lily responded before wrapping her arms around the other girl for a hug.

"Of course it would be raining." Edmund grumbled to which Georgie nodded.

"Oh it's not that big a deal. There are plenty of things to do inside. We could all go visit the library and read." Susan offered in a happy voice.

Everyone looked at her and grumbled which caused her to frown.

"Let's go get some breakfast first. Then we can figure something out." Lily suggested, standing up.

Everyone mumbled in agreement before going off to get dressed. Within fifteen minutes, everyone was all downstairs and seated of the table.

The Professor came down a few minutes later and they all shared in a beautiful breakfast of bacon and eggs with buttered toast. Once they were all finished, they said their goodbyes to the Professor and started to make their way back upstairs.

On the way to Susan and Lucy's room, Georgie found a study type room and everyone decided to sit in there while they decided what to do. Susan again offered that they all go look for a library and again everyone grumbled their 'no's. Frowning, she stood and walked over to the desk were she found a large dictionary. Picking it up, she sat on the couch next to Lily while Peter plopped down into an armchair close by.

"Fine then, let's play a word game. I'll say a word and you define it." She said as she opened the dictionary.

Lucy went to look out the window while Georgie and Edmund lay down on the floor with their heads under a chair. Lily could hear them talking softly together but could not hear what they were saying. That left her and Peter to play the word game with Susan.

* * *

><p>The three oldest had been playing the word game for about ten minutes when it really started to get boring. Well, even more boring than it already was.<p>

"Lily. Chionodoxa." Susan asked.

Letting out a sigh, Lily thought for some time before giving an answer.

"Correct." Flipping through the book, she found another word and turned to Peter. "Gastro vascular. Come on Peter. Gastro vascular."

Peter, whose mind was wondering, looked at his sister. "Is it Latin?"

Susan looked down at the open book before nodding. "Yes."

"Is it Latin for the worst game ever invented?" Edmund asked with a smile on his face while he stood up.

Everyone but Susan, who closed the book with a frown, laughed. Lucy got up from her seat at the window and walked over to the chair occupied by her oldest brother.

"We could play hide-and-seek." She suggested, leaning on Peters' shoulder.

"But we were already having so much fun." He responded sarcastically before looking at Susan with a bored expression on his face. Although she really wanted to, Lily bit her tongue to reframe for laughing. Susan may be a bit boring but she wanted to be friends.

"Peter pleases. Pretty please?" Lucy pleaded, giving Peter a puppy-dog face.

It was so cute that Lily couldn't help but want to play as well.

"Come on Peter." Lily said, looking at him.

He looked at her and then at Lucy before he started to count. "1…2…3…4…"

Lily and Lucy smiled at each other before getting up. Edmund gave a complaint before he left the room with Georgie to find a hiding spot.

Susan exited the room with Lily and Lucy before leaving their company quickly to hide in an empty trunk. Lucy ran ahead to hide behind a tapestry, but Edmund ran ahead of her and took the spot. Georgie took the spot across from Edmund. Frowning, Lucy ran ahead and started to look for a new place to hide. Lily found an open room with lots of statues. Moving towards a dark corner, she hid behind a statue. It was large and cast a deep shadow over the already dark corner. Lily thought the place was perfect. Now all she had to do was keep quiet.

Within a few minutes, she was bored. In the distance, she could hear Peter counting in the study a few doors away but he was only in the fifties. Letting out a sign, she leaned back in her hiding spot so that her back was supported by were the two walls met. It wasn't all that comfortable, but it was all that she could do to not have to sit up straight. Closing her eyes, she began to listen to the sound of Peter's voice as he counted up from the fifties to the sixties and so on. By the time he had reached the eighties, she was out like a light. She was just starting to slip into a peaceful dream when there came a loud shout from out in the hallway.

"I'm back! I'm back! I'm alright,"

"Shut up he's coming!"

Lily recognized the two voices to belong to Lucy and Edmund.

"You know, I'm not sure if you three have quite gotten the idea of this game!" A third voice commented.

Wondering what the heck was going on, Lily crawled out from behind the statue and walked out of the room and into the hallway where Lucy, Edmund, Georgie and Peter stood.

"And now Lily has come out from her hiding place. What is with you guys?" Peter asked, commenting on the fact that Lily had just walked up to their group and not stayed hidden.

"I heard you lot talking—or better yet yelling—and it didn't really make sense. So I though I would come out and see what was going on." Lily replied, feeling the need to defend herself.

"You mean you guys weren't wondering where I was?" Lucy asked with a confused look on her small face.

"That's the point, that's why he was seeking you!" Edmund pointed out in his smart-alek tone.

Georgie continued to say nothing, but he nodded in agreement with Edmund. It was at that time that Susan decided to join their little get together.

"Does this mean that I win?" She asked, a smile on her face.

Peter turned to the older of his two sisters.

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore." He said, a confused look on his face.

Lily figured that he was thinking the same thing that she was. Lucy had been the one that wanted to play in the first place, so shouldn't she be the last person to want to play something else? Or shouldn't she want to finish at least one round of the game she had begged to play?

"But I've been gone for hours." Lucy insisted, her face only saddening more.

Lily, Susan, and Peter all shared a look before turning back to look at Lucy.

"Well, where were you if you've been gone for hours?" Lily asked, getting down to her level. She thought that she might as well humor the young girl for a little bit, not wanting to hurt her feels too bad.

"We were playing hid and seek you know. Peter was counting and getting so close to one hundred, and I had to find a hiding spot. All the doors I tried were locked except for one with this large wardrobe in it. I climbed inside and backed up until I was at the back. Only there wasn't a back, there was a wood. And in the wood was this faun named Mr. Tumnus who was ever so sweet. He took me to his house where we had tea. I fell asleep and awoke when it was dark out… Tumnus then took me back to the lamp post which I followed until I made it back here." As Lucy told her story, she sped up making it hard to follow.

At one point she slowed down and a look of confusion came over her face, like she wasn't sure if she should tell them something. The rest of the group was quiet for a few seconds after Lucy finished her tale. It was Peter who broke the silence.

"But Lucy, there's no such thing as a wood in the back of a wardrobe."

The look on his face said that he was trying to be caring and not hurt his younger sisters' feelings. Lucy looked down at the ground for a few seconds before looking up again. This time, a look of determination rested on her face.

"I can prove that it's real." She said before turning on her heel and walking away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note::<strong> Yet another chapter. I would like to thank Snowcherry98 and MCH for reviewing. It means a lot to me guys! More reviews means faster updates. This will be the last chapter until Sunday. I'm going on a trip and won't be back until then. That is unless you guys would be happy with just a small chapter. Let me know! (:_

_5-19-14: This chapter has been reworked _


	6. A sad afternoon

**Chapter Five: **A Sad Afternoon

Lucy had made it halfway down the hallway by the time the other children knew what was happening. Peter and Susan shared a quick look before starting off after their sister. It didn't take Peter long to catch up to her, his long legs carrying him faster than her short ones. Lucy moved quick, leading the group down hallways and up flights of stairs before finally stopping at the room that contained the wardrobe. Reaching out, she grabbed the doorknob in her small hand and gave it a turn before pushing it open. She waited until it was open before stepping aside, making room for everyone to pass by her.

"Go on and see for yourselves." She said confidently.

Peter and Susan shared another look before heading into the room, Edmund and Georgie following close behind. Lily chose to stay with Lucy by the door. Looking down at the younger girl, she offered her a comforting smiled as well as her hand. Lucy looked up at Lily and gave her a bright smile before grabbing her hand and leading the way into the room.

Inside, the other four children were hard at work looking at the wardrobe. Susan had the door open and was looking inside, pushing aside the coats so that she could get a good look at the back of the wardrobe. Edmund was reaching around the side of the wardrobe and was wrapping at the back gently with his knuckles. Georgie was on the other side, doing the same thing.

"The only wood here is the back of the wardrobe." Susan stated, straightening up before turning around to face her sister.

"One game at a time Lu, not all of us has your imagination." Peter said in a joking tone, not wanting to upset his sister.

"But I wasn't imagining!" Lucy persisted, dropping Lily's hand to take a step towards her siblings.

Susan, having had enough of this playing around, turned to Lucy. "That's enough." She insisted with a stern tone in her voice.

"Well I believe you." Edmund said, stepping forward.

"You do?" Lucy asked; a shocked expression on her face.

Everyone else in the room wore similar expressions as Lucy, knowing that this was unnatural behavior for Edmund. Even Lily, who had only known him for a few hours, knew that Edmund wasn't really the type of person who would be supportive. But it was soon apparent what Edmund had planned.

"Didn't I tell you about the football field I found in the bathroom closet?" He joked, laughing as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

Georgie too joined in the laughter, slapping Edmund on the back as though he approved of the way that he was treating his little sister. Peter, not being able to stand his brother, turned on Edmund.

"Why don't you just stop it, you always have to make everything worse. Grow up!" He ordered, his voice rising as he moved to get in his brothers face.

Lily moved as well, turning to Georgie with an angry expression on her face.

"Georgie, that wasn't funny. That was rude. Apologize now!" Lily demanded, getting in her own brothers face.

Edmund and Georgie spoke at the same time; both yelling at their older siblings.

"Shut up! You think you're dad, but you're not!" Edmund cried.

"You're not the boss of me, stop acting like mum!" Georgie yelled; his face growing red.

Together, the two boys stormed out of the room, most likely heading to Georgie's room to sulk in peace.

"Well that was nicely handled." Susan said sarcastically, looking at Peter but directing the comment at both her brother and Lily. She then turned around and walked out of the room.

Lucy, wanting to give one final attempt, turned to her brother.

"But it really was there…" She started, sadness leaking into her voice.

Peter looked down at his sister, anger still reflecting in his eyes. "Susan's right Lucy, that's enough." He said before walking out of the room.

Seconds after he had left, Lucy slid to the floor and covered her face with her hands. Lily, being the only other person in the room, bent down next to her. Once at her level, Lily could hear the faint sound of Lucy's sobs. Taking a seat behind her, Lily wrapped her arms around the young girl and pulled her to her chest. She continued to sob as Lily rocked her from side to side, whispering kind words in her ear. After a few minutes of this, Lucy's sniffles soon stopped and her tears dried.

"Lily." She spoke, not turning around, her voice heavy.

"Yes Lucy?" Lily asked, using as comforting a voice as she could.

"Thank you for staying with me. It was very nice of you." Lucy said, leaning back into the older girls chest.

A small smile formed on Lily's lips at the young girls' words, making her glad that she had stayed. It was at that moment that something popped into her head and she felt the need to say it.

"Lucy." She started, her voice taking on a happier tone.

"Hmm?"

"I would just like you to know that I believe you. If you say there's a wood in the back of that wardrobe, then I say there is too." As the words slipped from her lips, Lucy turned around to look at her, a large smile forming on her small face.

"Really, you mean it?" She asked.

"Of course. You were so heart broken when the others didn't believe you. I may not have known you for very long, but I know that you would never play a trick like that. You truly did find something while we were playing that game." Lily's voice grew somewhat serious as she spoke, wanting to make sure that Lucy understood that she wasn't just saying this for her benefit.

Lily truly did believe in Lucy. Before she knew it, Lucy's small arms were around her neck. After getting over the shock, Lily wrapped her arms around Lucy as well and returned the hug.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note::<strong> I'm back from my trip and I have a present for you all. Another chapter! You're welcome! Sorry it's a bit short, but it builds Lily and Lucy's relationship. I would like to thank Dee, Snowcherry98, and MCH for reviewing. It means a lot to me guys! More reviews means faster updates._

_5-19-14: I've reworked this chapter a bit_


	7. A night of yelling

**Chapter Six:** A Night of Yelling

Lily and Lucy spent the rest of the day together exploring the house and avoiding the others. They found many rooms with many amazing things inside: paintings and other works of art, suites of armor, and stuffed animals that neither of them knew the name of. They had a lot of fun together.

It wasn't until dinner that they met up with the others, and even then no one said anything. They all kept to themselves and ate their dinner. Once everyone had finished, Lily handed Lucy over to Susan who helped her younger sister get dressed for bed.

Once Lily had changed into her nightdress and had put on her robe, she went into the girls' room and said goodnight to everyone. She didn't say good night to Georgie however, still feeling a little upset with his behavior. Instead she went back to her room where she got under the covers and went to sleep. But the sleep didn't last long. She was soon awakened by the sound of loud voices. Pushing back the covers, she grabbed her robe and made her way to the boys' room.

"Oh Lucy, you've been dreaming." Susan was saying when Lily walked into the room.

Not wanting to interrupt their family conversation, Lily took a spot by the door and didn't say anything.

"No I wasn't, I saw Mr. Tumnus again! Oh, and this time—Edmund went too." Lucy argued, turning to her second oldest brother.

Everyone in the room, including Georgie who had also joined the party, turned to look at Edmund.

"You saw the faun?" Peter asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked at his brother.

Edmund just stood there quietly for a few seconds and it was Lucy who spoke next. "Well, he didn't actually go there with me. What were you doing Edmund?" She asked, looking at him.

Again, everyone turned their attention to Edmund. After yet another pause, Edmund spoke this time.

"I-I was just playing along. You know what like children are like these days, they just don't know when to stop pretending." He said; his voice laced with his usual smugness.

At his words, Lucy's face started to fall. Turning around quickly, Lily could see the tears forming in her eyes as the young girl pushed past her on her way out of the room.

"Lucy!" Lily cried along with Peter and Susan, running after her. On his way out of the room, Peter shoved Edmund down without a backward glance.

Lucy ran through the hallway and down a flight of stairs before the three older children caught up to her. They had chased after her in the hopes of comforting her, but found that someone had beaten them to the punch. The Professor was standing in his robe, most likely having been on his way to the loo, with his arms gently patting Lucy's back while she sobbed into his stomach. It was at that moment that Mrs. Macready joined them.

"You children are one shenanigan shy of sleeping in the stable." She said walking down the hall. But as soon as she saw that the Professor was standing with them, she stopped her threat. "Oh, Professor! I told them you were not to be disturbed."

Being the good-natured man that he was, the Professor didn't seem to mind at all. Instead, he smiled as he spoke to Mrs. Macready.

"Oh, it's alright Mrs. Macready—I'm sure there's a logical explanation. But I think this one needs some hot chocolate." He said, indicating to the sobbing Lucy in front of him.

"Yes Professor. Come on, dear." Mrs. Macready crooned as she grabbed Lucy's shoulders and started to lead her down the hall.

The three older children turned to leave but were stopped by the sound of the Professor clearing his throat. He indicated for them to follow him. Lily, having a feeling that he wanted to talk about Lucy, decided that it would be better if she didn't go with them.

"You guys go talk to the Professor; I'll go check on Lucy." She insisted.

Peter nodded before following after the Professor, Susan following behind him, whispering a quick "thank you." as she passed. Lily watched them go before turning around and making her way towards the kitchen. Walking into the dining room, she found Lucy sitting at the table in her usual seat with a steaming mug in front of her. The Macready sat next to her; she seemed lost at what to do. A hand awkwardly rested on Lucy's back.

"Um, ma'am? I would be more than happy to sit with her if you would like to go back to bed." Lily offered, stepping into the room.

Mrs. Macready accepted. After saying goodnight, she turned around and walked out of the dining room leaving the girls in semi-darkness. Lily took a deep breath before crossing the distance and taking her usual seat next to Lucy.

"You just can't seem to get a break today, can you?" She asked lightly, trying to soften the mood a bit.

Lucy didn't say anything; she just continued to look down at the table. The two slipped into silence for a while. It wasn't until the steam from Lucy's cup had gone that Lily broke the silence again.

"You know, soon they're going to have to admit that you were right. And when that happens, you know what you get to do?" She said, rubbing Lucy's back gently.

"What?" Lucy asked quietly, not looking up.

Lily bent down and whispered into Lucy's ear. "You'll get to tell them 'I told you so'."

At these words a small smile started to creep onto Lucy's face. And it continued to grow until it was a full out grin. Lily couldn't help but smile as well.

"Why don't you finish your drink and I'll take you up to bed and tuck you in." Lily offered.

Lucy nodded enthusiastically before grabbing the glass and bringing it to her lips. She then started to drink that now room temperature chocolate. Once she was finished, she placed the cup on the table before whipping her mouth with the back of her sleeve.

"Ready?" Lily asked.

"Yes." Lucy said as she pushed her chair back.

Lily pushed her own chair back as well before offering Lucy her hand. The younger girl grasped it before the two started to make their way to the rooms. As they walked past the Professors office, Lily could still hear voices inside and couldn't help but wonder what was being said that would take this long.

After about five minutes, they finally made it to Lucy's room. They walked over to her bed and Lily helped Lucy get into it. Pulling the covers up, she tucked Lucy in nice and tight. Before leaving, she gave the young girl a quick kiss of the forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Lucy." Lily said as she walked out the door.

"Goodnight Lily." Lucy called back.

Lily smiled before walking the short distance to her own room. While she was in the hallway, she saw that Georgie's door was closed. She wondered what he was doing in there. If he wasn't already so mad at her, she would have gone over and seen what he was up to. But not wanting to make it worse, she decided to just leave him be.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note::<strong> Here's the next chapter. It's a little crappy, but that's because my computer shut down and lost what I already had written, which was much better. Hope it makes sense. After you've finished ready, please leave a review. More reviews means faster updates._

_5-19-14: I've reworked this chapter_


	8. Edmund and Georgie plot

**Chapter Seven:** Edmund and Georgie Plot 

The others where gone in a flash. Georgie moved quickly to where Edmund was laying on the bed. Offering a helpful hand, he pulled his mate into a sitting position. Edmund's face was red with anger.

"I am so sick of Peter treating me like a little kid. Just because he's older doesn't mean that he is the boss of me!" As he spoke, he got up from the bed and walked to the other side of the room, his arms up above his head. When he got to the other side, he stuck out his foot and kicked the dresser.

"I know! My sister is the same way. She thinks she's the boss of me just because we are away from home. I'm the man, I should be in charge." Georgie added, staying at his spot by the door and watching while his mate took out his anger on the dresser.

Edmund, after a few more kicks, turned to look at his new friend from across the room. "What would you say if I told you that I know someone that could help us get the respect that we deserve?" He asked, a devilish smirk playing on his lips.

Georgie felt his eyebrows furrow in confusion, not being able to understand what it was that Edmund was trying to get at.

"What do you mean you know someone who could help us?" He asked.

"I'm about to tell you something that you have to swear you will never repeat. If you do repeat it, then I shall have to deal with you the same way the others will be dealt with." Edmund replied, his voice growing harsher with every word.

Georgie took a few seconds to think it over before responding. "I swear."

The devilish smirk on Edmund's face stretched into a smile at the words. "Excellent." He was all he said before starting towards the door.

"Where are you going? I thought you were going to tell me something important." Georgie called, still standing at his place by the door.

"I'm going to your room. The others could be back at any time and I don't want them hearing what I have to say." Edmund said in a matter of fact tone, rolling his eyes before walking out the door.

Georgie followed, quickening his step to catch up. They crossed over from Edmund and Peter's room and into Georgie's. Once they were both in, Georgie locked the door. He then walked across the room and took a seat on his bed. Edmund walked across the room and took a seat in a chair sitting in the corner.

"Okay, the door is locked so the others can't get in. Now tell me this secret of yours." Georgie said in a rather bored tone. He couldn't help but wonder what was so important that they couldn't have stayed in the other room.

"Okay, here goes. So, I woke up and had to go to the bathroom and was just closing the door to head back to bed after I had finished when I saw my sister out in the hallway. Wanting to know where she was going, I slowly followed behind her. She walked for a while until she got to the room that holds the wardrobe. She walks into the room and opens the door and then proceeds to crawl inside. Wanting to scare her for some fun, I follow her into the wardrobe and closed the door-"

"Is this story going anyway, this hardly seems important enough to go through all this trouble." Georgie interrupted.

He was met with a glare from Edmund. "I'm getting to it!" He said before letting out a huff.

"Now where was I. Oh yes. I was inching myself towards the back of the wardrobe trying to find her. But I simply couldn't. I thought that it was just larger then it appeared from the outside, which was until I tripped and landed in a pile of snow."

"There was a pile of snow in the back of the wardrobe?" Georgie asked, feeling even more confused as to what was going on.

Edmund, getting really annoyed at this point, raised his voice.

"Will you just be quiet so I can tell you what happened?" He said, bringing his hands up in anger.

"Fine, just get to the point." Georgie responded. Having gotten used to Edmunds outbursts, it didn't really bother him anymore.

"Okay. So I fell into the snow. All around me the ground was covered in snow. Well I'll be damned, Lucy was telling the truth. There is another world in the wardrobe. Not knowing how to get back, I set off in search of Lucy. But instead of finding her, I meet the Queen of the land. She is a very kind woman who told me that she would make me King if I brought my siblings to meet her. She said that she would make them be my servants." Edmund concluded.

"Did you mention me, mate? I don't really want to be your servant." Georgie commented.

"No, I didn't mention you, but you're my mate. When she makes me King, I'll make you a Knight or something and then your sister can be your servant." Edmund explained.

"I rather like that idea." Georgie said, a smile forming on his face.

"I thought you would." Edmund agreed.

The two slipped into a small silence for a while, both imagining what it would be like to have their siblings serve them. It was Georgie who broke the silence, having a question.

"How are we supposed to get Lily, Peter, and Susan to the land? They think that it's all just pretend." He said, pointing out something that Edmund had over looked.

Edmund leaned against the wall and thought about it for a few seconds.

"We'll just have to get them to play hide-and-seek again. It's the only way." He answered.

"You expect all three of them to hide in the wardrobe? No, there's got to be another way. Plus, how do we know that it will work? Remember, we checked it out when Lucy said she went there the first time and we didn't find anything." Georgie pointed out.

"You do have a point." Edmund said, having not thought about that.

"Maybe we could tell them that we heard something coming from it and have them go check it?" Georgie suggested.

Edmund just shook his head at the idea. "Maybe we couldn't knock them out? Drag them into the wardrobe."

"My sister gets on my nerves a lot, but I don't want to hurt her." Georgie said, looking appalled that Edmund would offer hurting his siblings. "You know, maybe we should figure out how to work the wardrobe before we do anything. Whatever we do won't matter if we can't get them to the other land." He added, trying to get focus off of hurting the others.

Edmund thought this over before nodding. "I think you might be right." He admitted.

"Okay, well it's getting late. Let's talk about this later?" Georgie said, a yawn passing his lips.

"Okay, do you mind if I room with you? I don't feel like being there when Peter returns and listening to whatever speech he feels like giving me." Edmund said, yawning as well.

"Alright, but you're sleeping on the floor." Georgie called over his shoulder as he walked over to his bed.

Edmund just nodded before walking towards the door. After unlocking it and throwing it open, he stepped into the hall and walked the short distance to his room. He was relieved when he saw that Peter still wasn't back. Walking over to his bed, he grabbed the comforter and pillows before making his way back out of the room.

Returning to Georgie's room, Edmund found that his friend was already asleep. He set himself up a place on the floor before lying down and going to sleep as well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note::<strong> Okay, so this chapter was all about what Georgie and Edmund did while Lily was with Lucy and Peter and Susan were with the Professor. You can kind of see their relationship a little bit. Please review they make me happy. More reviews means faster updates. A thank you to MCH for reviewing!_

_5-19-14: I've reworked this chapter _


	9. A game of Cricket

**Chapter Eight:** A Game of Cricket

Lily walked out of her room and into Lucy and Susan's. Over the past week, she had been spending more and more time with the other two girls and during that week, she had gotten to know them more and became pretty good friends with them. Reaching out a hand, she knocked gently on the open door before walking into the room.

"Are the two of you ready for breakfast? I'm starved." She asked while making her way across the room and throwing herself down on the foot of Lucy's bed.

Susan, who was fixing her hair in the mirror, looked at her from the reflection. "Just give me a second will you?" She called, a smirk on her lips.

As an answer, Lily just let out a theatrical sigh.

"I'm ready!" Lucy said, coming out from the closet all dressed. She made her way across the room and laid down next to Lily.

"See Susan, Lucy is ready. Now we're just waiting for you!" Lily complained.

Susan sat her comb down on the table top before turning around. "Fine, I'm ready. Happy?" She asked.

"Very." Lily answered with a smiled as she sat up.

After helping Lucy up, they all started to make their way out the door and down to the dining room. Once there, they saw that they were the last to arrive.

"Sorry we're late. Susan was fixing her hair." Lily told everyone as she took a seat next to the Professor and across from Peter. Lucy sat next to her with Susan on her other side. Susan shot Lily a funny look, but looked away when she saw the Professor staring.

The rest of breakfast was uneventful. They all enjoyed the lovely eggs, toast, and fresh fruit, milk, and coffee that was usually offered. Once the Professor was finished, he excused himself from the table, the Macready following shortly afterwards.

Things became a bit awkward after that, as this was the first time the six children had been alone together. Usually, the three girls were together, Edmund and Georgie could often be found with one another, and Peter spent most of his time by himself. Wanting to break the silence, Lily decided to say something.

"So… it's finally sunny today."

Her comment wasn't received like she had hoped. She only received 'yup' or 'mm-hmm' as an answer. She decided to go for a different approach.

"Well, shall we all go outside? It might be nice to spend some time together."

This time, her comment was better received.

"Sure."

"Why not."

"I think I saw some cricket equipment in one of the spare rooms we could borrow."

"I wouldn't say no to a game of cricket."

"No."

Edmund was the only one to oppose going outside. Everyone else started talking excitedly about playing cricket. Peter offered to go get the equipment since he was the one who knew where it was while everyone else went outside to pick a place to play. Edmund only gave in and followed the group because of Georgie.

While Peter went to get the equipment, everyone else made their way outside. It really was a nice day, the sun was high and the sky was clear. As soon as they stepped out Buddy came running up to great Lily and Georgie, excited to see two of his masters after a week of being along in the barn. After a few pats, the dog ran off after a squirrel.

"Maybe we could play with Buddy as well, Lily. We weren't able to for the longest time because of the rain." Lucy said cheerfully as she watched the dog run off.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Lucy." Lily beamed before taking off after Buddy with Lucy following close behind.

* * *

><p>It was Susan who found the perfect place to play. It was an open field right next to the woods and close to the house. Lily and Lucy went over to the edge of the woods right away and sat in the shade with Buddy at their heels while the others set up for the game. Once that was finished, they came up to the girls.<p>

"So who's going to do what?" Lily asked.

"I'll field. I'm rather good at it." Georgie offered.

Lily had to agree that Georgie was a good fielder. That was his position of choice when he played with his friends. He was a good bowler as well, but he didn't like it as much.

"I'll bat first. Peter do you want to Bowl and Edmund do you want to catch the ball and make sure it doesn't go into the woods?" Susan asked; her hands moving up to fix her hair that had been messed up by the wind.

"What about Lucy and Lily?" Edmund complained, looking at the two girls that had not offered to do anything.

"We are going to watch and play with Buddy." Lucy answered, not looking her brother in the eye. She was still a bit mad at how he had treated her.

"Yes, they are going to watch. Now come on." Peter said before turning around and walking toward his place. Georgie followed behind a few feet before taking off to take his place in the field. Susan left as well, the bat hanging loosely at her side. Edmund was the last to leave, dragging his feet and mumbling under his breath.

While they all played cricket, Lily and Lucy spent their time playing with Buddy, like they said they would be doing. Throwing sticks and watching as he chased after them and brought them back. They were having a great time until Buddy got tired and laid down for a nap. While he slept, the two girls sat under a shady tree and watched the others play their game. Lucy soon got bored and pulled out a book she had brought and started to read.

Edmund had taken the Susan's place as the batter while she had taken his. The others seemed to be having a good time except for Edmund who was staring up at the house.

"Peter winds up, goes for the bowl!" Peter commentated as he took the ball in hand and prepared to throw.

He let the ball fly and it made contact with Edmunds leg.

"Ow!" He cried, grabbing his leg to rub the spot where he was hit.

"Whoops! Wake up, Dolly Daydream!" Peter called between his laughs. Everyone else was laughing as well which didn't improve Edmunds mood.

"Can't we play hide and go seek again?" He asked as he let go of his leg.

"I thought you said that it was a kids game." Peter pointed out before gesturing for Susan to throw him the ball.

"Besides, we can all use the fresh air." Susan said, trying to keep the two from fighting. She picked the ball up from the ground and threw it back to Peter.

"Not like there's air inside." Edmund muttered to himself.

"Are you ready then?" Peter asked in an impatient tone.

"Are you?" Edmund called back before smacking the bat on the ground. He set his shoulders and got ready for the ball.

Peter got himself ready as well before bowling the ball at his brother. Edmund waited a few seconds before swinging the bat. He made contract and sent the ball sailing. It flew way over both Peter and Georgie's head. Georgie was cheering Edmund on until the ball sailed through the window. Even from far off, the children could hear the sound of something breaking.

"Oh no." Lucy and Lily said together before jumping up and heading toward the house, the other children at their heels. Once inside, they ran towards the direction in which they thought was the right one. It took them a while before they found the right window. The ball had left a hole in the window as well and knocked over a suit of armor.

"Well done, Ed!" Peter said with a shake of his head.

"You bowled it!" Edmund shot back, defending himself.

In the distance, there was the sound of heeled shoes walking down the hall.

"Listen." Susan said, getting everyone to be quiet. They all listened as the footsteps got closer. "Mrs. Macready is coming." She said even though everyone already knew who it was.

"Run!" Peter said, pushing people towards the other side of the hallway.

They ran in many different directions, but it seemed as though Mrs. Macready was always behind them. Finally they came to a hallway of doors. After trying about four of them, they finally found one that opened. Looking in, they saw that it was the wardrobe room. Right away, Edmund took off towards the wardrobe with Georgie at his heels.

"Come on!" Edmund said, gesturing towards the wardrobe.

"You have got to be joking." Susan said, standing in the doorway.

Through the open door, they could hear the sound of footsteps coming closer.

"Go!" Peter said, pulling her into the room and closing the door. He then started to usher everyone into the wardrobe. Slowly he got in himself and eased the door closed.

"Get back!" Susan said, thinking it would be better to hide behind the thick coats.

Everyone started to move back and complain as others stepped on their feet, pushed them into another person, or elbowed them someplace. Soon the coats changed into branches, but no one noticed because of all the fuss they were making. It wasn't until Peter and Susan tripped over something and landed on their butts that they noticed something wrong. They weren't sitting on the wood floor of the wardrobe, but in a pile of snow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note::<strong> They finally get to Narnia, yay! It was brought up by MCH that I write Edmund nasty. You do have a point, and I do have a reason for doing such. That reason is that I think of him as almost being desperate to get back to Narnia and get some more of the enchanted Turkish Delight. So desperate that he would be willing to harm his siblings to get it. Don't worry though; he will be nicer once he goes through everything._

_5-19-14: This chapter has been reworked_


	10. Snowball fights and broken doors

**Chapter Nine:** Snowball Fights and Broken Doors

Slowly Susan and Peter started to look around them from the ground. The other four children had fallen as well, but because they had known about it, they weren't as shocked. Peter was the first to get up and went around helping the girls up. As soon as Susan was on her feet, she was looking around taking in her surroundings.

"Impossible!" She muttered in disbelief.

"Don't worry; it's probably just your imagination." Lucy said with a smug smile on her face. She then turned to Lily and flashed her older friend a smile of enjoyment.

Lily couldn't help but smile back. She remembered when she had told Lucy that she would get her chance to say 'I told you so' and now she was getting it. She was pretty sure that Lucy was remembering the conversation as well.

"I don't suppose saying we're sorry would cover it?" Peter asked, embarrassment written on his face.

Lucy, who had been kneeling on the ground, straightened up and turned to face her brother.

"No, it wouldn't." She said, looking down and sounding upset. She then removed the snowball from behind her back at threw it at Peter. It was a direct hit to the face!

"But that might!" She giggled, her face lighting up.

Peter, after getting over the shock of being hit in the face, bent down and grabbed a hand full of snow, patted it together quickly, and threw it at Lucy. It was a direct hit as well, hitting her in the shoulder and neck. Lucy let out a squeal of laughter as the cold snow touched her skin. Not wanting to be left out, Lily grabbed a handful of snow as well and threw it at Susan who returned the favor.

And so started the snowball fight.

It went on for a few minutes with the four children throwing handfuls of snow at each other. They were having so much fun that they didn't notice that Georgie and Edmund weren't participating as well, but looking at two large hills off in the distance. It wasn't until Susan threw a snowball, intended for Lily who dodged it, at Edmund. It struck the unsuspecting boy in the arm.

"Ow! Stop it!" Edmund grumbled, rubbing the spot where he was hit. Georgie looked away from the hill and back at Edmund.

"You little liar!" Peter said, turning on Edmund.

"You didn't believe her either!" Edmund protested.

"No one did." Georgie added.

"I did." Lily said, stepping toward Lucy.

"Apologize of Lucy" Peter demanded, his eyes on his sister and Lily. When Edmund said nothing, he turned around and took a step towards him. "Say you're sorry!"

"Alright, I'm sorry!" Edmund said quickly. Peter wasn't happy with the apology and took another step towards Edmund, but was stopped by Lucy.

"That's alright, some little children just don't know when to stop pretending." She said, repeating the exact same words that Edmund had said when she told everyone about Narnia. She even wore the same smug look.

"Very funny." Edmund muttered.

"Maybe we should go back." Susan said, stepping forward. After the enjoyment of the snowball fight had worn off, she seemed to be back to her critical self.

"Can't we at least take a look around?" Edmund asked, glancing back at the hills.

"Yeah, we are here after all." Georgie added, looking up at the hills as well.

"I think Lucy should decide." Peter said, casting the two a dirty look before turning to smile at his sister.

She thought about it for a few seconds before her face lit up. "I want you all to meet Mr. Tumnus!"

"I would love to meet Mr. Tumnus." Lily exclaimed, looking down at the younger girl.

"Well then, Mr. Tumnus it is." Peter said, turning around and walking into the wardrobe.

"We can't just walk around in these clothes!" Susan protested, gesturing to hers and Lily's skirts and short sleeves as well as Lucy's dress. The boys had it lucky; they were all wearing pants and long sleeve shirts.

"We can use these coats." Peter answered, walking out of the wardrobe wearing a brown fur coat and carrying similar coats for everyone.

"Peter, they don't belong to us." Susan pointed out as Peter handed her a coat, which she unwillingly accepted.

Peter went around to Lily and Lucy as well, handing them similar coats to Susan and his. As he did so, he spoke.

"Well, I don't think the Professor with mind. And if you think about it _logically_, we're not even taking them out of the wardrobe."

By the time he ended his statement, he was by Edmund and Georgie. He held out the two coats that remained. They were both gray and looked fancy.

"But those are girl's coats!" Edmund and Georgie said at the same time.

"I know." Peter replied, wondering what the problem was.

"Will you guys just put the coats on so we can go?" Lily called. Lucy and Susan stood with her a few feet away near the lamppost.

Edmund and Georgie looked at each other before glancing off at the hills. Their gaze stayed there for a few moments before each of them took a coat. With a satisfied smile, Peter turned around and started to walk off towards the girls, leaving Edmund and Georgie standing there.

Once they caught up, Lucy started to lead the way towards Mr. Tumnus' house. Lily was about to follow and walk beside her when someone grabbed her arm gently. Turning around, she saw that it was Peter.

"Hey, would you mind hanging back for a tick?" He asked quietly.

Lily turned to look over her shoulder and saw that the others were still in sight. "Sure." She said, turning back to face him.

Peter started to follow the others slowly, Lily following into step with him. The two were quiet for a few seconds before Peter got his words together.

"I wanted to thank you." He said.

Confused, Lily turned her head to look at him. "Thank me for what?" She asked. She wasn't sure if she had ever done anything for Peter that required him to thank her.

"For believing Lucy when I didn't. You were there to comfort her when I should have been." He said, kicking out at the ground with his foot.

"Hey. You believe her now and that's all the matters." Lily said, trying to comfort him.

"I guess you're right." Peter replied. It seemed like he wanted to say something else, but he wasn't given the chance. The others seemed to notice that they weren't with them and decided to call out to them.

"Peter. Lily. Are you coming or not?" Susan yelled

"Yes." Peter called, before turning to Lily.

"Guess we should catch up." He said.

"Guess so." Lily replied.

The two then started to quicken their pace. Once they rejoined the group, they all set out again. Peter went to go and walk with Lucy while Lily walked with Susan. Lucy led the group and Edmund and Georgie brought up the rear.

Each pair was having their own conversations. Lucy was telling Peter all about Mr. Tumnus and Edmund and Georgie where walking close together with their heads bent close together, talking in quiet voices. Susan and Lily were quiet for the longest time, not really having anything to say.

"So what did Peter want to talk to you about?" Susan asked, finally thinking of something to talk about.

"Oh, he wanted to thank me for believing in Lucy. You know, about Narnia existing." Lily replied, not looking at Susan.

"Really? That doesn't sound like a conversation that would cause someone to blush." Susan said, a knowing look in her eyes.

"I was not blushing." Lily protested in a hushed voice before looking in front and behind her to see if any of the others had heard her. No one was looking. "It's cold here." She added as an excuse for the red cheeks.

"Sure." Susan said with a chuckle. "But if you like my brother, there's nothing wrong with that. I think he likes you too." She added herself.

"I don't think so; I think he was just being nice." Lily responded, but she couldn't help smiling a little at the thought.

* * *

><p>They had been walking for what felt like hours, but no one except Edmund or Georgie seemed to mind. Lucy chatted happily to everyone about how kind Mr. Tumnus was and all the things that they would be able to do once they reached his house. Every once and a while she would look over her shoulder and inform everyone that they would be there soon or that they were almost there.<p>

Lily took the time to look around and take in the beautiful scene that surrounded her. There was snow and ice everywhere, covering the earth like a plush white comforter. The ice hung from the trees and sparkled like crazy when the sun hit them just right. The snow was fresh and clean on the ground everywhere you looked. Barely a mark or stain masked its wonder. It was breath taking.

"He'll prepare all sorts of things for us. There will be cake, toast with jam, and tea-" Lucy was in the middle of telling them all what would happen once they reached his house once again when she stopped mid-sentence.

Up ahead she had seen something that upset her. Following her gaze, Lily saw that it was a small door set against a cave. Even from this distance, she could see that it was hanging off its hinges as if it had been kicked in. Lucy let out a gasp before running towards the ruined door.

"Lucy!" Peter cried before running off after his sister.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note::<strong> Hooray for breaks! I'm hoping to update a lot in the next four days so I hope you're ready! Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you to MCH for reviewing. It means a lot. When people review, I helps inspire me to write faster. _

_5-19-14: I've reworked this chapter a bit_


	11. Beavers shouldn't speak

**Chapter Ten:** Beavers Shouldn't Speak

Lucy's feet were small and the snow was deep, but she somehow managed to close the distance between her and the door. She was the first to make it there and couldn't help but tear up when she saw the state of the door. Going against the requests of the others, she slipped into the house and saw that it was in an ever worse state.

Lily observed that it looked like a tornado had gone through the place. Stuffing was ripped out of the chairs and couches, books were lying on the floor, their bindings destroyed, pictures also lie on the floor with their frames bent and glass shattered. It was enough to bring Lily close to tears, and she had never even met the faun.

"Who would do something like this?" She asked, her voice heavy from holding back her tears.

From behind there was a sound of glass cracking. Wondering what it was, the others turned around and saw that it was Edmund, stepping on a fallen picture. Georgie was the one to notice the others looking at them so he lightly smacked him on the back. After looking down and seeing what he was standing on, he quickly moved and muttered a 'sorry'. Everyone went back to studying the house.

"Peter, what is that on the wall?" Susan inquired; pointing at a piece of parchment hanging on the wall.

Peter walked over and pulled the bottom of the parchment, tearing it free from the nail holding it to the wall. He carried it over to the open door as to use the light from the sun to read by. After clearing his throat, he began to read:

_The former occupant of these premises,_

_The Faun Tumnus, is under arrest and_

_awaiting his trial on a charge of High Treason_

_against her imperial Majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia,_

_Chatelaine of Cair Paravel, Empress of the Lone Islands,_

_Also to comforting her said Majesty's enemies,_

_harboring spies and fraternizing with Humans._

_Signed Maugrim, captain of the Secret Police,_

_Long live the Queen!_

When he was finished, he lowered the paper and glanced at Susan who looked frantic.

"Now we really should go." She pressed. If she had been looking for a dangerous excuse to get them to go home, she had found it.

"But we have to help him!" Lucy protested frantically.

"It's out of our hands now, Lu." Peter agreed with Susan, feeling as well that it would be a good time to go home.

"Maybe Susan and Peter are right, Lucy. We should probably start heading back." Lily agreed uncomfortably. She wanted to be on Lucy's side, but even she had to admit that things were starting to get out of their control.

"You don't get it do you? I'm the human! He helped ME!" Lucy said, putting emphasize on the 'me'. She wanted them to truly understand what Mr. Tumnus had done for her.

"Maybe we should call the police." Peter offered, wanting to keep Lucy from breaking into tears.

"These are the police!" Susan shot back, gesturing toward the parchment in Peter's hands.

"Besides, he's a criminal!" Edmund pointed out.

"Yeah, if he broke the law then he should be punished." Georgie added.

Peter shot a look at Edmund, Georgie, and Susan before turning towards Lucy. "Don't worry Lucy, we'll think of something."

From outside, there came a quiet sound of escaping air. 'Psst'. The children all looked out the door to try and find to source. They didn't find anything that they had expected, just a bright chested robin. They watched as the bird flew to a branch a few feet away. As it sat there looking at them, they heard the sound again. 'Psst.'

"Did that bird just 'psst' us?" Susan asked, recognizing the sound now. She turned to look at her blonde brother who only shrugged his shoulders.

"Should we follow it?" Lily asked, watching as the bird, yet again, few away before landing on a branch.

She didn't get an answer though because Lucy just started off after the bird. The others followed close behind. They followed the bird for a while until their attention was taken to the ground. In front of them, the bushes started to rustle gently. The children watched the bushes with great interest, wondering if something dangerous was about to jump out at them.

Lucy reached out her hand and grabbed Lily's while Lily slowly moved to stand behind Peter, pulling Lucy with her. They all stood there for a few seconds before a beaver slowly made its way out of the bushes.

At once everyone relaxed, glad that it wasn't something that was going to jump up and tear them limb from limb. Slowly, so he didn't spook it, Peter started to make his way towards the animal.

"Here, boy…come here…" In between words, he clicked his tongue against his teeth, his form of a beaver call. Once he was closer, he slowly stretched out his hand to allow the creature to get his scent.

The beaver sat there looking at it for a few seconds before shocking the children. "I'm not gonna smell it if that's what you want!" It exclaimed.

A look of shock spread across every single one of the children's faces for a moment before they started to laugh.

However, the laughter stopped abruptly when the beaver spoke again. "Lucy Pevensie?" It asked.

"Yes?" Lucy asked, stepping forward.

The beaver got on his hind legs before offering her a handkerchief.

Lucy looked at it in confusion. Slowly she stretched out a hand and took it from the beaver. "This is the handkerchief I cave to Mr.-"

"Tumnus-" The beaver interrupted, nodding his head sadly, "He gave it to me just before they took him."

Lucy balled the small piece of cloth in her hand before looking back at the beaver. "Is he alright?" She asked, afraid of the answer.

The children watched as the beaver turned his head to look from side to side. "Further in." He said before turning around and taking off into the woods.

Lucy, Lily, and Peter all started to follow it right away, but Susan held Peter back.

"Peter, what do you think you are doing?" She asked, her hands on her hips.

"She's right. How do we know we can trust this beaver?" Edmund asked as well, stepping forward.

"He could be leading us into a trap for all we know." Georgie added.

"He says he knows the faun." Peter pointed out. He figured that if Lucy knew the faun, and the faun knew this beaver then he was all right.

"He's a beaver—He shouldn't be saying anything!" Susan countered.

Peter opened his mouth like he was going to add something else but was interrupted by the beaver poking its head out of the bushes.

"Is everything alright?" It asked, looking at each of the children.

"Yes. We were just talking." Peter replied, placing a smile on his face.

"That's better left for safer corners." The beaver replied before turning around and taking off into the woods a second time.

Lucy turned her head and looked at the surrounding foliage. "He means the trees." She informed everyone before starting off after the beaver, Lily right behind her.

* * *

><p>After some persistence, Peter was able to get Susan, Edmund, and Georgie to follow them. Slowly they made the trek through the forest. Unsure of where they were going, or how long it would take, Lily thought she would break the silence by getting to know the person that was leading the.<p>

"I know you said that it's not safe to discuss things out in the open-"Lily started only to be interrupted.

"That's right, it's not." The beaver said, not turning around but rather looking ahead of it.

"But would you mind me asking your name? It seems entirely rude not being able to thank someone properly for their help." Lily continued. She didn't see what the harm in simple introductions.

The beaver stopped in its tracks before turning around to face Lily and the others. At first she thought that he was mad at her, but then she noticed the small smile playing on its little animal lips.

"I suppose you're right." It said after thinking it over. "You lot are welcome to call me Mr. Beaver." Mr. Beaver stated with a tilt of his head.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Beaver. I'm Lily and that over there is my brother Georgie." Lily spoke, using her hand to point out Georgie who stood next to Edmund. "These are our friends the Pevensie's. You already know Lucy. That's Susan, that's Peter, and that's Edmund next to Georgie." She continued, pointing to the others in turn.

"A pleasure. But know we should really save conversation until we reach home." And with that, Mr. Beaver turned on his paws before starting off into the woods again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note::<strong> Happy Easter everyone! I hope you all enjoy spending the day with your families. Please review and let me know what you think. The more reviews I get, the more inspiration I have, and the faster I update._

_5-19-14: I've tweaked this chapter slightly _


	12. The Prophecy

**Chapter Eleven: **The Prophecy

They walked for about a half hour until they came to a bridge. After walking underneath it, they were able to see a medium size dam in the distance, a small plume of smoke visible over the top.

"There it is, home sweet home." Mr. Beaver said as he led the way through the mouth of the woods and onto to ice.

"Oh, what a beautiful dam Mr. Beaver." Lucy complimented as they got closer.

"Merely a trifle." Mr. Beaver responded with a wave of his hand, but his tone of voice gave away his pride.

When they came up by the side of the dam, their ears were met with the sound of a high female voice.

"Is that you Beaver? If I find out you've been out with Badger again I'll-"The voice broke off when it saw Mr. Beaver being followed by the group of humans. "-Oh, they're not Badgers. I never thought I would see this day."

Lily saw that the owner of the voice was a female beaver. And if she had to guess, she would have said that she was married to Mr. Beaver. She watched as the lady beaver turned to Mr. Beaver and complained about the short notice on company.

"I would have given you a week if I thought it would help." Mr. Beaver retorted with a laugh.

His comment was met with a glare from his wife before she turned to the children. "Well you must be cold and hungry. Let's get you inside for some food and … civilized company." She said, patting down her fur some more before leading the way inside the dam.

Peter held the door open and allowed both of his sisters and Lily to enter before him. Lily gave him a smile as thanks before ducking into the small doorway. She was so distracted that she didn't notice both Edmund and Georgie were still outside, staring off into the distance at the hills that hid White Witches castle. Mr. Beaver, however, did notice.

"Enjoying the scenery, are we?" He asked, his eyes going from Edmund to Georgie.

The two boys looked at each other before stepping past Mr. Beaver and entering the house. Mr. Beaver looked off in the direction that the two boys were staring before following them inside the house.

Once inside, they joined their siblings in the small entryway in taking off their coats. Susan, who already had hers off and hung up, was helping Lucy free herself from the large coat that clung to her little sister. Lily was about to take hers off when she felt a pair of strong hands on her shoulders.

"Here, let me help you." Peter said before grasping the shoulders of her coat and carefully tugging them down.

Once she was free of her coat, she turned around to face Peter. "Thank you." She said as she took the coat from his hands.

"You're welcome" Peter answered, a small smile on his face as well.

The two stayed there for a few seconds until Edmund push passed them, his coat removed. The two shared a small laugh before separating, Peter moving to remove his coat and Lily to go hang hers up. As she did so, she caught Susan's eye from across the room, a look of amusement of her face. Lily stuck her tongue out at the other girl before make her way over to sit by Lucy who was seated at the small table. Soon everyone took a seat and Mrs. Beaver started handing out plates.

"Fish and sticks, dears?" She asked, setting down two large plates, one with fish stacked on top of one another and the other holding a large pile of sticks, as well as a basket of bread.

The children all shared a look before looking back down at the food. The fish smelled heavenly and the bread looked warm and fluffy. Lily was the first to grab a roll and took a bite right away. Smiling into the soft pasty, she sat in on her plate before reaching for another. She also grabbed a fish. She left the sticks for the Beavers.

"Everything smells wonderful!" She commented while the others followed her lead and grabbed food to put on their plates.

Once it was there, it was hard to stay there. Everyone was so hungry from the long day they had that they all barely had enough time to breathe. They were all so busy eating that they didn't notice Edmund and Georgie merely picking at their food. Georgie looked as though he might want to be eating like the others, but Edmund kept holding him back.

"I'm telling you. You'll want to save room for Turkish Delight." He whispered into his mates' ear.

"Are you sure that we couldn't have even a little bit? I'm so hungry." Georgie complained softly back, his stomach in his hands. The smell of all the food was almost too much for him. He was a growing boy and loved to eat. He spent most of his time at home eating; so much that his family often wondered why he wasn't fat.

"Go right ahead if you want. But I'm telling you. The Turkish Delight will be so much better than this measly fish." Edmund responded before turning away.

Georgie cast one last look at the food before turning his head away to look out the small window. He tried to focus on counting the snow as it fell. It wasn't the most fun, but he was willing to do anything to get the food off of his mind.

Once everyone had eaten their fill (Edmund and Georgie excluded) and the dishes were taken away, everyone sat around the table to talk. Peter started the conversation, asking the question he was sure his sister wanted to know most.

"Is there nothing we can do about Mr. Tumnus?"

"Well, if the secret police have got him, then there's only one place they could have taken him and that is to the Witches castle." Mr. Beaver explained.

This confused Lily. "Well if they are keeping him at her house, then shouldn't it be possible to help him in some way?" She asked.

"Well, you know what they say; there are few that go through those gates and come out again." Mr. Beaver replied grimly.

Lucy let out a small cry and looked down at the table. Mrs. Beaver quickly came over to her and placed a small plate of pie down in front of her. Lucy looked up at the kind female Beaver and offered a small, sad smile before picking up her fork and picking at the pie.

"There's hope dear, lots of hope." Mrs. Beaver encouraged before getting more pie for the others. As she passed her husband, she gently nudged his chair.

Realizing what he said, he choked on his drink. "Blimey, there's a load more than hope… Aslan is on the move." He said leaning forward, thinking that he was delivering the greatest of news. However, he was met with blank stares.

Everyone in the room was new to Narnia and was not up to date with names and what they meant. But as soon as the name was brought up, each and every one of the children's stomachs filled with joy and warmth even though they were not sure why.

"Who's Aslan?" Edmund asked, wanting to know the meaning behind the feeling.

"Yes, who is he?" Lily inquired as well, a smile on her face.

Mr. Beaver looked at each one in turn before laughing. "Who's Aslan? You cheeky, little blighter…" The laughter stopped when Mrs. Beaver placed a hand on her husband's shoulder and he saw that the children were all serious. "You…you mean you don't know?"

"Well we haven't actually been here very long." Peter pointed out from his seat across the table.

"He's only the king of the whole wood, the top geezer…the real king of Narnia," Mr. Beaver said, his voice a bit panicked from their lack of knowledge.

"Yes, he's been away for a long while." Mrs. Beaver added, taking a seat.

"But he's just got back. And he's been waiting for you near the stone table!"

"Waiting for us?" Lucy asked in her small voice. She had stopped picking at her pie and was sitting up rather straight, her hand in Lily's.

"You're bloomin' joking!" He cried before turning to his wife, "They don't even know about the prophecy!"

"Well, then…" Mrs. Beaver said gently before gesturing towards the children.

Mr. Beaver let out a loud sigh before speaking. "Look, Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest…the secret police! It's all happening because of you!" He stated in a loud voice.

"You're blaming us?" Susan said looking offended.

"No, not blaming," Mrs. Beaver said in an instant, her hands raised in a 'calm down' gesture. "Thanking you."

"There's a prophecy." Mr. Beaver started. He cleared his throat before taking a deep breath and starting. "When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone, sits at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done."

"You know that doesn't really rhyme." Susan pointed out, always the scholar.

"Yeah, I know it doesn't." Mr. Beaver said with a shake of his head. "You're missing the point!"

Mrs. Beaver let out a sigh towards her husband before turning to the children. "It's long been foretold that two sons of Adam," At this she pointed her finger at Peter and Edmund. "And two daughters of Eve," This time she pointed at Susan and Lucy. "Will appear to defeat the White Witch, and restore peace to Narnia."

Both Susan and Peter shared a look before Peter turned to face the Beavers. "And you think we're the ones?" He asked, confused.

"Well you'd better be. Aslan's already fitted out your army!" Mr. Beaver responded, not seeming to notice how uncomfortable the children had become.

Unknown to everyone, Edmund had slowly come up behind Georgie and tapped him on the shoulder. He had decided that know was the best time to leave for the Witches house while the others fought. Slowly Georgie rose from his seat before the two headed towards the door. They made it and were gone before anyone noticed.

"Sorry Lucy. It's out of our hands." Peter said to Lucy as he rose to a standing position.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Susan said with a nod of her head before standing as well.

"Ed, time to go." Peter started before turning around. "Ed?" He called a second time before a dark look crossed his face.

"Georgie is gone too." Lily said; panic slipping into her voice. When the others had mentioned leaving, she had started to look for her brother but was unable to find him.

"I'm going to kill him." Peter said, referring to Edmund.

"You may not have to." Mr. Beaver said; a grave look on his face. "Has either Edmund or Georgie been to Narnia before?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note::<strong> Sorry it took so long to update, softball has started so now I have practices and games during the week, limiting my writing time. Thank you's to The Girl in Yellow Boots and ariah23 for reviewing._

_5-19-14: I've tweaked this chapter slightly _


	13. All for the sweets

**Chapter Twelve:** All for the Sweets

"How much longer Edmund?" Georgie asked; his arms wrapped tightly around his chest in the hope of keep a little warm.

"It can't be that much farther." Edmund responded, his voice getting lost in the wind.

The two boys had been walking for what felt like hours even though it had only been a few minutes. In their hurry to leave the room unnoticed, they had forgotten their coats, something that they regretted within the first few seconds of their journey. The snow lightly fell from the sky and landed on their skin and on their hair. But that wasn't the problem. The problem was the wind. Every few seconds it would send its icy blast into the faces of the two boys; making it hard for them to see.

"Edmund, if we don't get there soon I'm going to turn around and go back. I thought you knew where this place was!" Georgie yelled after a few more minutes of walking. He was hungry and the cold wasn't helping improve his mood.

"Look, over there." Edmund called back in response, "That's got to be it. Why else would there be a large stone wall!"

The two boys quickened their pace after that. Not only did the wall mean that they were close to being kings, but that they were almost out of the cold and would soon have something to eat. It took them about ten minutes, but they soon made it to the wall.

Once they were inside the gate, they saw something that shocked them. Inside the courtyard stood hundreds of creature, most of which they didn't know the names off. Not wanting to make themselves known to the creatures, they slowly started to make their way towards the door with their backs to the wall, their eyes never leaving the creatures that were spread throughout the yard.

It wasn't until they had made it halfway along the wall that they noticed the creatures weren't moving. Confused, Edmund decided to figure out what was wrong. Hesitating for only a second, he jumped away from the wall and in front of a small squirrel.

"Boo!" He cried.

The squirrel didn't move an inch. Taking a closer look, he saw that it was a stone squirrel. Figuring that none of the other animals could move either, Edmund walked up to a stone animal and drew eyeglasses and a mustache on its face if a coal from a burnt out fire.

"Now is that really necessary?" Georgie asked, even though his face bore a smile.

"What? It's not like it's going to jump up and attack me!" Edmund challenged.

"Good point." Georgie stated before grabbing the coal from his mate. He then walked over to a dwarf and drew on its face as well. Once he was done, he dropped the coal and stepped back to admire his work.

Edmund looked at it too before slapping Georgie on the back. "Come on, let's go in. The wind may have stopped, but I'm still freezing." He stated before taking off towards the door; Georgie right behind him.

The two walked down the path that led up to the stairs. Once they reached the top, they saw what looked like a large dog lying in front of the steps. The two shared a look before both shrugged their shoulders. Edmund took a step and was about to cross over the dog, thinking it too was made of stone, when it suddenly moved. With a growl, the dog jumped up and lunched itself at Edmund.

"Stand still stranger. State your name and purpose." It growled, its large front paws pining Edmunds shoulders down. Georgie was too stunned to do anything but watch as the large animal threatened his friend.

"I'm Edmund." He stuttered, looking up at the wolves' large teeth in its mouth, which was only a few inches from his face. "I met the Queen in the woods! She asked me to come here!"

Not believing the story, the wolf growled again and brought its face closer to Edmunds neck.

"I'm a son of Adam!" He added, hoping that it would save his life seeing as the Queen had called him such and seemed interested in it.

It worked. The wolf got off of Edmund and quickly turned his attention to Georgie. He was about the pounce again when Edmund stopped him. "No don't! He's a friend of mine."

Seeming to accept the statement, the wolf turned away from Georgie and took a step towards the door. "My apologies fortunate favorite of the Queen –or maybe, not so fortunate." It said before turning and heading inside. "Follow me." It called over its shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Edmund asked, noticing that Georgie seemed to have no desire to follow the wolf.

Georgie didn't respond, just nodded his head before walking into the room. Edmund stood for a few seconds before following him. The wolf led them to a large throne room that seemed to have been made entirely out of ice and stone. The room was centered around a large ice throne covered with many animal furs.

"Wait here." The wolf instructed before walking out a door on the other side of the room.

Once the two where alone in the large room, Georgie turned to face Edmund. "I don't like it here. Can we please leave?"

"What do you mean you don't like it here? It's amazing. I mean, look at this throne." He said, walking up the few steps that led towards the throne.

After checking to make sure that no one was looking, he slowly closed the gap between the throne and himself. Turning around, he sat done on the furs. A smile played on his lips as he slowly ran his hands across the furs that covered the armrest. Not wanting to be left alone in front of the throne, Georgie walked up the steps and stood next to Edmund.

"You like it?"

Both boys jumped at the suddenness of the voice. Turning their head in the direction of the voice, Georgie saw that it was a large woman wearing white. Although he didn't know for sure, he would have guessed that this was the Queen that Edmund had met.

"Ye-yes." Edmund stammered before jumping out of her throne. "Your majesty!" He added quickly. His response confirmed Georgie's guess.

"Thought you might." She said; a small smile playing on her lips. Slowly she made her way across the room and took a seat on the throne that Edmund had just vacated.

"Your majesty." Georgie said, bowing his head. This was his first encounter with the Queen and he wanted to make a good impression.

The Queen turned her gaze from Edmund and settled it on Georgie, her smile widening. "Ahh, you must be Edmund's brother." She said.

Georgie shook his head slightly. "No, your majesty, I'm George Rivers. I'm a friend of Edmund's." He told her.

Georgie and Edmund watched as her smile slowly feel into a grimace. Her gaze then turned to face Edmund again.

"Tell me, Edmund. Your sisters, are they deaf?" She asked.

Confused, Edmund shook his head. "No." He answered.

"What about this other girl? My spies have told me she is traveling with your siblings. Has she been injured and unable to travel?"

Knowing that she was talking about his sister, Georgie decided to answer. "No, your majesty."

She didn't even look at Georgie but continued to question Edmund. "And your brother; is he unintelligent."

Finding the comment funny, Edmund let out a small chuckle. "Well I think so, but my mum says…" He was unable to finish his statement because the Queen interrupted him with an outburst.

"Then how dare you come with only this boy when I asked for you to bring your family!" She shouted, causing the two boys to stumble back in their attempt to get away from her. Edmund ever stumbled over his feet and fell on the ground. "Edmund, I asked so little of you." She said, her voice quieting again.

"I tried, but they just don't listen to me!" Edmund cried, trying to get himself out of trouble as he tried to get on his feet again.

"You couldn't even do that!" She said, getting out of her thrown and walking towards the two boys. Taking out her wand, she took a step towards Georgie and raised it. She was about to bring it down and turn him to stone when Edmund stopped her.

"Wait, don't hurt him!" He cried. "I…I did bring them half way. They're at the dam with the Beavers!"

After thinking about what he said for a few seconds, the Queen lowered her arm and turned to Edmund. "Well." She said, turning around. "I guess you're not a total loss then." She replied before turning around and heading towards the door that the wolf had gone through.

After swallowing a lump in his throat, Edmund took a step towards the Queen. "Is there any chance I may have some Turkish Delight now?" He asked.

Not being able to contain himself, Georgie turned to face Edmund. "Really? I almost die and you are worried about sweets!"

Edmund just ignored him and waited from the queens' response.

Slowly the Queen turned around. "Ginnabrick, our guest is hungry." She said, a smirk forming on her blue lips.

From out of nowhere, a dwarf with a long gray beard appeared. "This way," He said, pulling out a knife and placing it on Edmund's back. "For your num nums!" It teased before leading the two boys to the door.

They were just about to cross into the hallway when the Queen spoke, now sitting on her throne again. "Maugrim!" She called. They watched as the same gray wolf came to her side. "You know what to do." She said simply.

The last thing the boys saw was the large wolf lifting its head and letting out a long, high pitch howl before four more wolves joined him.

"No!" Georgie cried, understanding what the wolves were about to do.

Edmund realized what was going on as well, but he was too shocked to say or do anything but let himself be led out of the room with a knife at his back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note::<strong> This chapter is all about Edmund and Georgie meeting the Queen and what happens. Thank you MCH for reviewing the previous chapter. I love to hear what you guys think about my story, it helps motivate me._

_5-19-14: I've tweaked this chapter a bit_


	14. The escape

**Chapter Thirteen: **The Escape

"Hurry up!" Peter yelled at everyone before turning back around and taking off up the hill.

"Peter, slow down!" Lily called, pulling Lucy along with her. With the snow growing deeper and Lucy's legs being so short, it made it hard for her to move as fast as Peter wanted.

Peter didn't respond but just kept going. Susan, who was also helping Lucy, shared a look with Lily before continuing after the blonde haired boy. It took them a few minutes, but they were soon able to reach the top of the hill. Looking down, they saw the two forms of Edmund and Georgie going through the gates. Seeing the silhouette of her brother, Lucy couldn't help but call out to him.

"Edmund!" She shouted before quickly being silenced by Mr. Beaver.

"Shh! They'll hear ya!"

At the sight of their brothers about to walk into the hands of the Witch, Lily and Peter lost it.

"Edmund!" Peter yelled before taking off towards his brother only to be stopped by Mr. Beaver pulling on his sleeve.

"Georgie!" Lily cried, following after Peter before she was grabbed as well by Lucy.

"Get off me!" Peter said, trying to shake Mr. Beaver off of his arm.

"Don't you two get it?" Mr. Beaver yelled at Peter and Lily. "They are the bait! She wants all of ya in there! To kill ya!"

"This is all your fault!" Susan yelled at Peter, coming up to stand next to him were he lay on the ground, "None of this would have happened if you had just listened to me in the first place!"

Still angry, Peter turned his head to face the older of his two sisters. "So you knew this would happen?" He shot at her.

"I didn't know what would happen…" Susan started but was interrupted by the youngest Pevensie.

"Stop it!" Lucy yelled so she could be heard over the yelling. "This fighting isn't going to help Edmund. Or Georgie." She added, looking down at Lily who was close to tears.

With the thoughts of what could happen to her younger brother, she couldn't help but feel upset. Slowly, she tried to take a few deep breaths to calm herself while Mr. Beaver spoke.

"She's right." He said, referring to Lucy. "Only Aslan can save your brothers now."

Peter slowly looked at both of his sisters and then at Lily who was slowly getting to her feet. A few tear tracks could be seen on her red cheeks for a few seconds before she whipped them away and retook Lucy's offered hand.

"Then take us to him." He replied, looking at Mr. Beaver and pushing himself into a standing position as well.

Right away, Mr. Beaver started heading back towards the dam with the four children following behind him. They were just reaching the halfway point when Mr. Beaver stopped in his tracks. Tilting his head towards the sky, the children watched as he started to sniff the air. Because they were all watching him, they saw when his face changed from confusion to panic.

"Run!" He yelled before dropping down on four legs and taking off through the snow.

Without questioning what was going on, the children took off after Mr. Beaver. They ran faster than they did after Edmund and Georgie, making it back to the dam in a matter of minutes.

"Hurry mum, they're after us!" Mr. Beaver yelled as soon as he was through the door, the children right behind him.

Mrs. Beaver, who had been sitting in her rocking chair knitting, took a second to process what her husband said before jumping up. "Right then…" She said before starting to gather supplies. Running to the cupboards, she started to pull out a variety of foods.

"What is she doing?" Peter asked watching as Mrs. Beaver started to pack the food into a bag.

Susan, understanding what the female beaver was doing, rushed over and started helping. She placed plates and a flask of something into the bag while Mrs. Beaver ran over to the woodpile and grabbed some of the smaller logs/sticks.

"You'll thank me later. It's a long journey to the stone table and Beaver gets cranky when he's hungry." She said as she brought the sticks back and placed them into a separate bag with some wrapped fish.

"I'm cranky now!" Mr. Beaver complained as he made his way to the dresser in the corner.

"Do you think we'll need jam?" Susan asked while she placed a loaf of bread into her bag.

"Only if the Witch has toast," Peter scoffed before going to help Mr. Beaver who was now trying to move the dresser.

With the combined force they were able to move it to one side, revealing a hole. Lily slowly walked over to it and looked down the hole. It looked like it went on forever.

"Are we going down there?" She asked.

"Yes, who's first?" Mr. Beaver asked as his wife and Susan came over them, their bags now full of supplies.

Peter walked over to Mrs. Beaver and took her bag and slung it over his shoulder before stepping towards the hole. "I'll go first and check it out."

Slowly he got into the hole and started to lower himself. Everyone knew when he reached the bottom because a small thud could be heard.

"It's rather dark down here. Do we have a light?" Peter's voice called.

Mr. Beaver looked around for a few seconds before going over to the fireplace and taking out a large stick that was burning at one end. Carefully caring it through the house, he brought it to the hole and started to carefully lower it down to Peter. "Be careful now." He warned as Peter's hand reached up and grabbed the flaming stick.

"That's better." Peter called from below. "You lot should start making your way down now. They'll be here any minute."

Peter was right. Only Mrs. Beaver and Susan had made it down before the wolves had arrived at the house. They could be heard inside the house as they howled and tried to find a way in. Mr. Beaver and Lily shared a look before they started to hurry.

"They're here." Lily called down to her friends below before helping Lucy get into the hole. Once she was down, Lily let Mr. Beaver go next.

"You go and I'll try and move the dresser back to give us more time." She said before he disappeared.

Lily went over the dresser and started to move it to cover the entrance to the hole. She did this until there was only a small opening for herself, which she squeezed herself into. She tried to lower herself down as quickly as possible, but in doing so, she lost her footing on the slim steps. Losing her grip, she fell and prepared herself for the hard landing. But it didn't come. Instead, she was met with two arms grabbing her and saving her from the hard ground. Looking up, Lily saw that it was Peter who had grabbed her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, looking down at her.

"Yes, thank you." Lily said, giving a small smile.

The two continued to look at each other until Susan, clearing her throat, interrupted them. The two turned to see the rest of their party looking at them. All three of the females were wearing smiles on their faces while Mr. Beaver wore a look of confusion. Not liking all eyes on her, Lily quickly wiggled out of Peter's arms. After muttering another 'thank you', she walked forward and stood next to Lucy.

"Right," Mr. Beaver said after giving his head a shake. "Let's get going."

Because he had taken the light back from Susan, Peter led the way with Mr. Beaver next to him seeing as he knew the way. Mrs. Beaver followed close behind with Susan next to her leaving Lily and Lucy to bring up the rear. Together the small group made their way down the winding tunnels.

"Badger and I made this – it comes up right near his place." Mr. Beaver said after a few minutes.

Mrs. Beaver turned to look at her husband with a disbelieving look on her face. "You told me it led to your mums!"

Lucy, who had been listening to the Beavers talk, wasn't paying attention to where she was going which meant she didn't notice the rock in front of her feet. Catching it with her toe, she dove forward and would have landed on her face if it hadn't been for Lily catching her. The tunnel was quiet for a few moments while everyone in front turned to make sure that Lucy was okay. And it was during that silence that Lucy heard something.

"They're in the tunnel." She said, fear slowly slipping into her voice.

Quickly Susan turned around and grabbed Lucy's arm before she started to take off down the tunnel, everyone else right behind them. Susan quickly slowed down so that Mr. Beaver and Peter could take the lead because she had no idea where they were going. Mr. Beaver seemed to be having the same problem.

"You should have brought a map!" Mrs. Beaver exclaimed when they came to another fork in the tunnel.

"There was no room next to the jam!" Mr. Beaver shot back before choosing the left tunnel.

They ran for a few more minutes, the howling getting closer and closer with every turn. They had been down in the tunnel for about fifteen minutes before they came to a wall with a few footholds leading up. Quickly, they all started to make their way up the short ladder and into the faint morning light. Once everyone was out, Peter and Mr. Beaver started to push a heavy barrel in front of the opening, hoping to give them some more time.

Frighten of what was coming, Lucy slow started to back up until she tripped over something and fell over. Looking down, she saw that small stone squirrels, gofers, and rabbits surrounded her. Peter walked over to his youngest sister and helped her to her feet while Mr. Beaver walked over to the large statue that sat at the head of the small table.

"He was my best mate…" He said sadly as he touched the statue of what Lily saw was a badger. It wasn't until then that Lily realized that they weren't just carved statues, but really animals that had been turned into statues.

Peter walked over to Mr. Beaver with Lucy's hand in his own. "What happened here?" He questioned.

"This is what happens to those who betray the witch," a voice said from behind them.

Startled, the group turned around and saw a fox standing on a large rock confidently behind them. Mr. Beaver didn't even hesitate before going towards the fox, his sadness and anger written on his face.

"Stay back traitor or I'll tear you to splinters!" He said as Mrs. Beaver grabbed his arm and tried to hold him back.

"Relax," The fox said with a shake of his head and a chuckle, "I'm one of the good guys."

"Yeah, well you look an awful lot like one of the bad ones." Mr. Beaver spat.

"An unfortunate family resemblance," The Fox replied before swiftly making his way from the rock to the ground in front of them. "But we can argue breeding later. Right now we have to move."

From behind, the sound of howling could be heard. Lily found herself sharing a look with Susan before they both looked at Peter to see what his thoughts were. Was he going to listen to the Fox or was he going to lead them away himself.

"What do you have in mind?" Peter asked, looking down at the Fox. He had thought of running off into the woods, but the wolves were too close already. There was no way that they would get away.

Lily was surprised when a smirk appeared on the Fox's face. She had no idea that they could do that. But then again, this place was different. She watched as his eyes slowly lifted up to rest at a point behind their heads. Turning around, she saw that he was looking at a tree, and she had a feeling that she wasn't going to like his idea.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note::<strong> Sorry it took so long to update, I've been really busy. Sports, homework, my brothers Confirmation, and my schools play was this weekend. I hope that you all like this chapter, even though some of it's a little crappy. Please review and let me know what you think. And feel free to send me ideas! ^.^_

_5-19-14: I've tweaked this chapter very slightly_


	15. A new friend helps out

**Chapter Fourteen:** A New Friend Helps Out

It took a few minutes, but soon everyone was in the tree. Lily shared a branch with Susan on one of the higher branches while Peter and Lucy shared a lower one. The Beavers were also up in the tree towards the middle, holding on to each other. The six sat and looked down as the Fox stood in the clearing, waiting for the wolves to arrive.

First there was banging as they tried to get past the barrel. Startled, the female children all let out a gasp of surprise that was quickly ended as hands were slapped over their mouths. No one else had heard, thank goodness, because the wolves where making such an awful racket. They soon were able to get past the barrel and they did so harshly. Jumping out of the tunnel, they looked around for the children.

"Evening gents, did we lose something?" The Fox asked as the wolves started to form a circle around him.

"Don't patronize me; I know where your allegiance lies. We are looking for some humans." The lead wolf said while he circled around like the other wolves.

Lily wasn't sure how the Fox did it, but he kept his cool and continued the conversation.

"Humans here in Narnia? Now that's some valuable information." He commented in a somewhat smart-alek tone.

But the lead wolf wouldn't have it. After signaling to one of the wolves, it watched as the Fox was grabbed around the middle and lifted off the ground. "Where are they!?" It growled, coming to face the Fox.

Lily looked down as Mr. Fox hung from the wolves' mouth, his head drooping in defeat. At first she had thought that he was about to betray them when he looked up at them in the tree. But then he looked the head wolf in the eyes and told them a different story.

"North. They ran north."

The leader gave an order before the pack left in the direction that Mr. Fox indicated. The wolf that carried him turned his head and threw the poor Fox before taking off as well. Struggling, Mr. Fox tried to stand; but with the bite and landing on his side, it is difficult.

Peter waited for a few minutes to make sure that the wolves really were gone before jumping out of the tree. Once he had regained his footing, he turned to look up at the others.

"I suppose that it's safe to come down now. Lucy, be careful." He warned as his youngest sister slowly started to make her way down. As soon as she was on a lower branch, Peter reached up and grabbed hold of her arms. He then started to lift her down. Susan, Lily, and the Beavers also made their way down. As soon as they were all on the ground, the girls went over to the wounded fox while Peter and Mr. Beaver went off in search of firewood.

"Thank you so much for what you did for us. You were really brave." Lily said, kneeling down to look at his wounds. They didn't look too bad to her, just a few shallow bite marks along his back. They should heal quickly, but they would need to be cleaned.

"Just doing my duty your majesty." The fox replied before trying to get to its feet again. Unsteady, the fox fell back to the ground and let out a wounded yelp.

"Please, let us help you." Susan insisted from her place across from Lily and on the other side of the fox.

"I couldn't impose; I have a job to do." The fox insisted.

"You saved our lives, it's the least we can do." Lucy added before flashing the fox her large eyes. He looked into them for a few seconds before letting out a sigh of defeat.

"I guess my mission can wait for an hour." He said before struggling to his feet again.

"Lets get you looked after in Badgers house, I'm sure that he wouldn't mind." Mrs. Beaver said before walking over to the large hole and stepping inside.

Mr. Fox limped very slowly after Mrs. Beaver. Once he made it under the cover of the house, he gently lay down and started to pant from effort. Mrs. Beaver went over to him and quickly got to work looking at his wounds. Turning to Susan and Lucy, she told them to walk down the little path that led from the house and get her some water to clean the wounds. They arrived around the same time that Mr. Beaver and Peter did with the firewood. So while the boys built a fire, the girls sat around Mrs. Beaver and listed to the Fox while Mrs. Beaver cleaned his wounds.

"So are you really alright?" Lucy asked, as always being the most caring and thoughtful one.

"Well, I wish I could say their bark was worse than their bite." The Fox replied in a tone as if to shake it off. If Lily had to guess, he was trying to make it easier for Lucy. But he was given away when he let out a yelp of pain when Mrs. Beaver started cleaning one of his wounds.

Mrs. Beaver lifted her hands and let out a small scoff. "Stop squirming!" She ordered softly, "You're worse than beaver on bath day." She added to lighten the mood.

Mr. Beaver, who had been listening, let out a small chuckle. "Worst day of the year." This comment caused all the children to smile if not let out a small chuckle.

Once the excitement died down however, the Fox shakily lifted to his feet. "Well I am afraid that is all the healing I have time for."

"You're leaving?" Susan asked, confused.

"It has been a pleasure, my Queen. I have been asked by Aslan himself to gather more troops."

At the mention of Aslan, everyone went silent. Just like at the Beavers house, everyone felt a sudden warmth and happiness.

"You've seen Aslan?" Mr. Beaver asked.

"What is he like?" Mrs. Beaver asked as well, a smile on her face.

The Fox didn't seem upset by these questions. If anything, he was proud to be asked.

"Like everything we have ever heard." He said, a smile on his face as well. "He'll be a good help fighting the White Witch."

"We are not planning on fighting any witch." Susan informed, as always, bringing people back to reality.

The statement confused the Fox, and it was written on his face. "But surely King Peter…" He started, turning to look at Peter who was looking down at his feet.

When Peter did look up, he turned to Susan and saw her face. Shaking his head, he turned to the Fox who was standing in the entrance. "We just want to get our brothers back."

At this, the Fox looked a little disappointed. "If that is your decision." Was all he said before turning towards the open side of the house, "Farewell," he said over his shoulder before going off into the night.

After that, the party sat around the fire and ate some of the food packed by Mrs. Beaver. Once they were finished, they all decided to go to sleep because it was going to be a long day tomorrow.

Mr. and Mrs. Beaver cuddled together at the end by the door, Susan and Peter lay down next to them and then Lucy and Lily at the end. Everything was quiet for the longest time, the silence only being broken by the sound of the others snoring. It wasn't broken until Lucy shook Lily's shoulder.

Lily, who had been about the fall asleep, rolled over and looked at the younger girl, "Lucy, what is it?" She asked in a groggy voice, lifting a hand to rub the forming sleep from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't sleep. I'm worried about Edmund and Georgie."

Lily pushed herself into a sitting position, a movement that Lucy copied. "Hey. It'll be okay. Tomorrow we'll find Aslan and he will help them." She said, grabbing Lucy and pulling her into a hug, something the younger girl was quick to return. The two soon let each other go.

"Now, lets get some sleep. We're going to need it."

They both lay down and Lily pulled Lucy to her chest, holding her close. The fire had died down and it had gotten a little chilly. Lucy seemed to like the extra heat because she cuddled against Lily like a small puppy. They were quiet for a few seconds until Lucy asked one last question.

"Lily, do you think Edmund and Georgie are alright?"

It was a while before Lily answered. She was busy thinking over if she should tell the young girl the truth or not. In the end she decided against it, not wanting to keep the girl up any longer.

"I'm sure they are just fine."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note::<strong> Story for the long wait. I've been busy working on an Avengers story for my best friend and kinda forgot about this one. But I finally got around to getting back to it. It has been a while so it's crappy, but I hope you like it anyway. (:_

_5-19-14: I've reworked some of this chapter_


	16. Being a prisoner isn't fun

**Chapter Fifteen:** Being a Prisoner Isn't Fun

Edmund and Georgie sat with their backs against the icy wall, their feet shackled together by heavy chains connected to a stake in the floor. Both of them had their legs brought up to their chests with their arms clasped around them to try and hold in some warmth. They had been in the dungeon for about an hour and hadn't moved. Because neither of them had eaten at the Beavers house and the last meal they had had was breakfast back in their own world so many hours ago, they were both starving.

Edmunds stomach had been causing him such problems that he finally reached out towards the small plate of food given to them by the Witches henchmen. Georgie glared at him as he brought what looked like bread to his mouth and took a bit. He didn't even try to hide his amusement when his mate spat it out and let out a cough. He continued to watch as Edmund grabbed the cup and attempted to take a drink to take the taste away only to find that it was frozen.

"Don't eat the food Georgie; we'll want to save room for all the Turkish Delight the Witch will give us." Georgie mocked with a scoff as Edmund sat the cup back on the ground.

His comment was met with a look of sadness from Edmund, which made Georgie regret the comment. He realized that this hadn't been what Edmund had planned and that he felt sorry from bringing them here. Georgie was about to apologize for the comment when the sound of movement to their right made him stop.

"Are you going to eat that?" A weak voice asked from the cell next to them.

The two boys shook their heads 'no' while Edmund pushed the plate with the food and frozen water over to the prisoner. They watch as the beaten man grabbed the food and bit into it. Unlike Edmund, he didn't seem to mind the taste; only wanting the feeling of something in his belly mattered to him.

"Mr. Tumnus?" Edmund asked, unsure if he was really seeing what he thought he was.

The man looked over at them with a sad expression. "What's left of him," He replied, "You're Lucy Pevensie's brother." He added, pointing a weary finger.

"I'm Edmund."

The boys watch as the Faun gave the faintest of smiles. "You have the same nose." He observed before turning to Georgie. "You're not the other brother, Peter, are you?"

"No. I'm Georgie Rivers." Georgie said while Edmund rubbed his nose thoughtfully.

"Ah, so your sister is Lily. Lucy told me all about you and her." Mr. Tumnus mused. The three sat there in silence while he thought of past conversations he had had with his small human friend. But it didn't last long because he soon turned back to the boys with a serious, almost pleading look in his eyes. "Are your sisters alright?" When neither of the boys answers, he became more desperate. "Are they safe?"

The two boys shared a look before turning back to the Faun.

"We don't know." Edmund replied quietly before resting his head on his knees.

The sounds of footsteps on the frozen ground met the ears of the three prisoners and they knew at once who was coming. The two boys dropped their legs from their chests and Mr. Tumnus moved away before she got there in hopes of her not noticing that they had just been talking.

"My wolves tore that dam apart; your little family was nowhere to be found." The Witch said as she came barreling into the room. Walking forward, she grabbed Edmund by the front of his shirt and lifted him off the ground so high that his feet dangled below him. "Where are they?!" She demanded, bringing her face close to his.

"I- I don't know!" Edmund called, looking down to avoid the Witches face.

"Then you are no longer any use to me." The Witch said, letting Edmund go and letting him drop to the ground. "Guard!" She called, turning around and getting reading to leave.

Edmund, fearing what was about to happen, called after the Witch. "Wait! They said something about Aslan."

At the name, the Witch stopped and turned around. "Aslan! Where?"

Georgie just sat there and looked at Edmund while a bad feeling twisted in his stomach. He didn't know why, but something told him that they shouldn't tell the Witch about Aslan. Mr. Tumnus must have felt the same way because he turned to the Witch and started to get away from the subject.

"The stranger has only been in Narnia a short time, he can't be trusted to know..." But he wasn't able to finish because he was hit in the head by the guard.

Edmund, not wanting to see the Faun get beat again, called attention back to him. "I left before I could hear anymore… I wanted, I mean, we wanted to see you." He said, gesturing to Georgie.

The Witch looked down at Edmund for quite a while before calling to the guard. "Release the Faun." She said.

The two boys closed their eyes and turned their heads as the guard walked over to Mr. Tumnus and started hammering his shekels off. But no matter how hard they closed their eyes, they were unable to silence the Fauns screams.

Once he was free, they heard him being dragged out of his cell. Opening their eyes, they saw that he was brought out and lying in front of the Witch.

"Do you know why you're here?" The Witch asked.

Mr. Tumnus slowly lifted his weak head and looked at her. "Because I believe in a free Narnia." He answered in his weak voice.

The Witch stared down at him coldly before speaking. "No, you are here because he turned you in," as if to prove a point the Witch pointed a finger at Edmund. "For sweeties." She added as if to make it worse.

Edmund looked down at his hands to avoid the look of disbelief on Mr. Tumnus' face. Georgie met his gaze however and tried to show he was sorry that it was because of them that he had gotten into this mess.

"Take him upstairs and ready my sleigh." The Witch said to the guard, motioning to Tumnus who yelled in pain some more as he was pulled away. "These two miss their families." The Witch commented before turning around and walking from the dungeon.

Another guard came over and unlocked the two boys from their chains as well before grabbing them by an arm and dragging them up through the castle and outside to the main courtyard. From there, the Witches Dwarf pushed them along. Out in front, they noticed that Mr. Tumnus had been changed to stone. The Dwarf wasn't happy that they stopped so he whacked them both in the back of the legs to get them going again. He brought them to the sleigh that Edmund had seen the Witch ridding in the day he had met her. The two boys were pushed into the bottom of the sleigh at the feet of the Witch.

"Whenever you are ready Sons-of-Adam." She said, looking down at them before telling the Dwarf to get going.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note::<strong> Here's an Edmund and Georgie chapter! Yay! Kind of boring, I know, but it was all that I could come up with._

_5-19-14: I've tweaked this chapter slightly_


	17. Presents

**Chapter Sixteen: **Presents

The children and the Beavers awoke early the next morning and tended to the fire before they had the rest of the food packed for breakfast. Susan was a little wiry of this, but Mrs. Beaver assured her that everything would be all right and that they would be at Aslan's camp in time for supper. So once they were finished eating, they put out the fire and got on with their journey.

They had been walking for a few hours; the sun had just started to reach the top of the sky, when they came to a large rock bridge. While standing on top, they could look out and see everything around them. It was simply beautiful.

"Now Aslan's camp is just over there by the stone table just across the frozen river." Mr. Beaver informed, pointing over in the direction he knew the stone table to be in.

"River?" Susan asked, a little leery. No doubt she didn't want to have to swim in freezing cold water.

Mrs. Beaver seemed to understand her worry. "It's been frozen for a hundred years." She assured with a smile.

"It seems so far." Peter remarked, looking out at the sliver of water in the distance.

"It's the world dear; did you expect it to be small?" Mrs. Beaver asked before starting to make her way across the bridge.

"Smaller." Susan muttered before crossing in front of Peter, making a point to glare at him as she passed.

Lily, who had been standing beside Lucy watching them, walked over to Peter and rested a hand on his arm. When he looked down at her, she offered a small smile which he returned before she followed after Susan with Lucy behind.

Once they crossed the bridge, they made their way into the forest again. It was a few hours before they made it through and they did so without much conversation. By the time they made it to an empty field covered in snow, the children were growing tired. The Beavers walked in front a few feet with the gap slowly widening. Susan walked in the middle of the group alone while Peter, Lucy, and Lily brought up the rear.

"Come on, before we're old!" Mr. Beaver called to the children for the fifth time.

Lucy was about dead on her feet. Peter, noticing this, stopped walking and bent down to allow her to get on his back.

"If he tells me to hurry up one more time, I'm going to turn him into a big fluffy hat." He commented as he straightened up.

Lucy let out a small giggle while Lily smiled a little. They continued to walk for a few minutes more before Mr. Beaver called out to them again.

"Hurry up Son-of-Adam! We don't have all day!"

"He is getting kinda bossy." Lucy admitted, lifting her head from her brothers' shoulders.

Somewhere behind them, Lily could hear the faint sound of bells ringing. Turning her head, she saw what looked like a sleigh coming towards them. Her mind only clicked on what it was when Mr. Beaver yelled the answer.

"It's her! Run!"

Peter and Susan looked behind them as well before they started running. Peter stopped only to let Lucy down from his back. He then grabbed her arm and started to pull her along, Lily following right behind them. Once they crossed the field and made it into the woods, Mr. Beaver directed them to a small cave like place under a rock.

"Quick down here!" He called before pushing the kids in.

It was small and there was no room from four children and two Beavers. The three eldest children were squished together with Lily in the middle and Lucy sort of sitting on her lap. They sat like this for a few moments, hardly breathing for fear of making a sound and giving themselves away. Soon, the sound of footsteps in the snow died down and everyone started to breath normally again.

"Maybe she's gone." Lucy said in a quiet voice.

"I'll go and have a look." Peter offered wearily as he started to try and get out of the cramped position he was in.

Mr. Beaver beat him to it though. "No, you're no good to Narnia dead." He whispered before slowly making his way out of the small space.

"Neither are you, Beaver!" Mrs. Beaver insisted, a worried expression on her face.

"Thanks dear."

Slowly and cautiously, Mr. Beaver made his way out of their hiding place and in the direction that the White Witch had been. Up above, they hear some shuffling sounds, which worried them a little. Then, out of nowhere, Mr. Beaver lowered his head over the side of the rock. Startled, all the females let out screams.

"I hope you've been good, because there is someone here to see you!" Mr. Beaver called excitedly while he drew his head up again.

The three eldest children all shared a look before trying to get out of their cramped positions. Seeing as Lucy was in front and practically on top of all of them, she went out first. Peter went next. Once he was out, he offered both of his hands to Susan and Lily who both accepted and allowed him to help pull them out.

Now that they were all standing, they slowly started to follow the Beavers who had been waiting for them. Walking around the trees, they soon may it back to the place where the field met the woods.

A smile appeared on Lucy's face when she saw the man in the red coat waiting for them in front of his sleigh. "Merry Christmas, Sir!"

Father Christmas smiled down at her with his red nose and rosy cheeks. "It certainly is, Lucy. Thanks to you."

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia." Susan pointed out, unsure of the whole situation.

"It hasn't been for a hundred years. But now the Witch's power is crumbling." Father Christmas informed before turning to his sleigh and grabbing a large red bag from the back and throwing it to the ground. At the sight of it, Lucy's face lit up.

"Presents!"

The children watched as Father Christmas reached into his bag and dug around. When he emerged, he was holding a small dagger in a red holder and a crystal flask with a matching red holder as well. He then turned to Lucy and handed them to her. "Lucy, Eve's Daughter. These are for you. The juice of the fire flower, if you or one of your friends is wounded, one drop of this cordial will restore them. And the dagger is to defend yourself at great need, though I do not expect you to use it."

Lucy looked down at the gifts in her hand for a second before looking up at Father Christmas. "Well, I think I could be brave enough."

"I'm sure you could. But battles are ugly affairs." He replied before reaching into the bag again.

After digging around some, he pulled out a magnificent bow and a quiver full of arrows as well as a wonderfully detailed ivory horn. With the gifts in hand, he turned to Susan. "Eve's Daughter, Susan. Trust in this bow, for it does not easily miss." He advised before holding them out to her.

"What happened to 'battled are ugly affairs'?" She asked looking at the gifts with a weary expression.

Father Christmas looked at her gravely before continuing. "And, though you don't seem to have trouble making yourself heard, this." He said, gesturing to the horn with a smile. "When you put this horn to your lips and blow it, wherever you are, help will come."

"Thanks." Susan mumbled before grabbing the gifts.

A third time, Father Christmas dove his hands into his bag and dug around. "Peter, these are tools, not toys. The time to use them may be soon at hand." He said before withdrawing a shield and sword, which he handed to Peter who accepted them without a word. Instead, he drew the sword from its sheath and looked at it. It was perfect, neither too long nor short and just the right weight.

Father Christmas watched him for a moment before turning to his bag for the last time. For a second time, he drew out another bow and quiver full of arrows only this time he turned to Lily. "Lily, Eve's Daughter. The job you soon face is a hard one, but with a little patients and trust you will succeed."

Lily took the bow and quiver gratefully. It was less magnificent then Susan's, that was for sure, but it was still beautiful. Unlike Susan's whose was set was ivory, red, and gold, hers was a dark wood from what she could tell and polished, silver, and blue. It felt light in her hand and smooth to the touch. She wasted no time in strapping in to her back.

"And dear Beavers do not think I have forgotten about you. When you arrive home, you shall find your dam finished and all the leaks mended, Mr. Beaver. And inside, you shall find a new and better sewing machine, Mrs. Beaver." Father Christmas said, turning to the Beavers once the children had all been given their gifts.

By the looks on the Beavers faces, Lily guessed that they were happy with their gifts. In fact, Mr. Beaver was so happy that he was speechless, but his large smile showed his thanks.

"Now, I best be off." Father Christmas said as he threw his bag back into his sleigh. "Winter is almost over and things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years."

Walking over to the side of the sleigh, he climbed in and grabbed the reigns. But before setting off, he turned to the party and smiled before shouting. "Long live Aslan!"

The children and the Beavers look after him as he went, waving and shouting their farewells. Once he was out of sight, Lucy turned to Susan with a satisfied look on her face.

"Told you he was real!" She said triumphantly, laughing at the look on her sisters' face.

Before Susan could make a retort, Peter spoke. "Did you hear what he said… winter is almost over," When no one responded, he continued.

"You know what that means… no more ice!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note::<strong> PRESENTS! Yay! I think I may have messed some of this up and made it hard to understand. Sorry. I'll go back and edit it later. Until then, hope you like it! (:_

_5-19-14: This chapter has been tweaked a bit here and there_


	18. Winter is finally over

**Chapter Seventeen**: Winter is Finally Over

Once everyone absorbed what Peter had said, they started to panic.

Mr. Beaver started to push them to move faster as he led the way towards the river. They soon reached a cliff that hung slightly above the river and they saw that Peter had been right. Most of the river had thawed and the water was moving fast. Only a small portion of the river remained covered, but who knew how long it would last.

"We need to cross now!" Peter instructed.

Lucy turned towards the Beavers. "Don't Beavers make dams?" She asked, hoping that they could resolve their problem.

Mr. Beaver however proved to be no help in that department. "I'm not that fast, love!" He admitted.

"Wait!" Susan yelled to be heard over the running water. "Maybe we should think about this!"

Peter only shook his head. "We don't have time!"

"I was just trying to be realistic." Susan scoffed.

"No, you're trying to be smart… as usual!" Peter retorted, turning to his sister and giving her a look.

Not thinking that now was the best time to fight; Lily took a step forward and positioned herself in between the two. "Can you two stop it? We need to figure out a way to cross and you two fighting isn't helping!"

Susan looked at the girl before turning to her brother. She didn't say anything but nodded as if to say she knew that Lily was right. Peter glanced at the two girls before looking over the side of the cliff.

"We have to go." Was all he said before he started to ease himself over the side.

Susan looked like she wanted to protest, but after hearing a howl off in the distance she kept her mouth shut. After that, everyone wanted to get down the cliff as quick as possible, but there were problems. The small path that took them down to the ground was covered in ice in some places. They all had to watch were they put their feet or fear falling.

Once they were on solid ground, they started to make their way to the river. Cautiously, Peter stretched out a foot and placed in on the ice only to have air from underneath come shooting up.

"Wait, maybe I should go first!" Mr. Beaver offered, coming forward.

Peter, who had withdrawn his foot, looked out at the ice before looking down at Mr. Beaver. "Maybe you should." He agreed.

The children and Mrs. Beaver watched as Mr. Beaver slowly started to make his way across the ice, slowly sliding his foot out and testing the ice. At some areas he turned his back and used his tail to pat the ice. At one point the ice cracked and Mrs. Beaver called out to her husband.

"You've been sneaking second helpings haven't you?"

Mr. Beaver let out a small, nervous chuckle. "Well you never know what meal is gonna be your last," He called back, "Especially with your cooking." He added to himself.

When Mr. Beaver had made it half way across the river, Peter decided that it had tested it enough that they could cross as well. Placing his arm around Lucy, he slowly stretched out his foot and rested it on the ice. Susan and Lily gingerly followed after them, watching every step they took.

"If Mum only knew what we were doing." She commented after the first few steps.

"Mum's not here!" Peter called at her in an angry voice.

Lily heard a sound from above them and lifted her head to see what it was just in time to see two wolves crossing over the frozen waterfall. Lucy noticed as well before crying out, "Oh no!"

Peter looked up to see what it was his sister was talking about.

"Run!" He cried when he saw the wolves, but it was too late.

The two wolves jumped down and blocked their path. Lily tried to turn around only to find that two more wolves blocked them from behind as well. Mr. Beaver took a step forward and looked like he was going to hit one of the wolves when he was grabbed by the neck and held down.

Peter drew his sword in defense and held it between the girls and himself and the wolf. While he did this, Lily reached out and grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled the young girl close to her, wanting to make sure the wolf didn't get close to her.

At the sight of the sword, the Lead wolf let out a chuckle. "Put that down boy, someone might get hurt." It joked before taking a step to the side, looking for an opening.

"Don't worry about me!" Mr. Beaver called from between the wolf's jaws, "Slit his throat!"

He wasn't able to say anything else because the wolf holding him tightened his grip causing him to moan in pain.

"Leave now while you can and you're brother and his friend leave with you." The wolf offered.

Susan moved up from behind her brother and grabbed his arm. "Stop Peter, maybe we should listen to him!" She begged, looking up at him.

Lily watched as he lowered his head and looked back at his sister. She thought about how much she wanted to agree with Susan, but couldn't shake the feeling that the wolf was lying.

"Smart girl." The wolf said as it continued to pace in front of them.

"Don't listen to him!" Mr. Beaver called again, knowing that the wolf was indeed lying. "Kill him now!"

Susan wasn't having it though; she was too stuck to her logical ways. "Look, just because some man in a red suit hands you a sword doesn't make you a hero! Just drop it!"

"No, Peter!" Mr. Beaver called again, getting his attention. "Narnia needs ya!"

The wolf came to a stop in front of Peter.

"What's it going to be Son of Adam?" It asked. "We're not going to wait forever. And neither is the river."

And the wolf was right. Already, the ice behind them was breaking away and opening up to the river. Above them, the waterfall was cracking, spraying water, and dropping ice on them.

"Peter!" Lucy called before moving away from Lily and grabbing onto her older brother.

Peter looked around for a moment before an idea appeared in his head. "Hold onto me!" He shouted.

Within an instant, the three girls did as he asked. Susan was on his right; holding onto his arm while Lucy and Lily both shared his left and clutched his sleeve. All three of them tried to keep their grip when Peter lifted his sword over his head for a moment before bringing it down and burying the blade in the ice.

The four sat there for only a moment, waiting for the ice to give way, and it did. Within moments the pressure that had built up behind the ice released itself and water rained down from the waterfall. The ice beneath the four friends broke and was soon pushed down the river on a large wave. To both sides of them, the Beavers and the wolves were pushed into the river. Being great swimmers, the Beavers had no problem in fighting the current; the wolves however were swept away with the current.

Once the Beavers resurfaced, they each grabbed onto a side of the ice chuck the children were on and started to push it towards land. Susan and Lily slowly pulled themselves from the slab of ice and onto land while Peter tried to pull his sword free. Once he accomplished that, he joined the two girls and Beavers. It wasn't until then that they notice Lucy isn't with them and that the only thing that remained was her empty coat in Peter's hand.

"What have you done!?" Susan cried when she saw the empty coat.

Without thinking, Lily ran to the edge of the bank and cupped her hands to her mouth.

"Lucy!" She screamed before searching the water for her small friend. Behind her, Susan and Peter also called for the young girl.

It seemed like forever until they heard a small voice call out, "Has anyone seen my coat?"

The three children all turned around and saw a soaked Lucy walking towards them, shivering. Everyone laughed as they ran towards her and wrapped their arms around her.

"Don't worry, love, your brother has you well looked after." Mr. Beaver said when they were finished and Peter placed his younger sisters' coat around her shoulders.

After watching this and turning around to look at the woods, Mrs. Beaver smiled. "I don't think you'll need those coats anymore," was all she said.

When the children and her husband looked at her funny, she just smiled and pointed towards the trees. Lily followed her finger and saw what she was talking about. Just in front of them, small little pink blossoms were starting to sprout. The many icicles that once hung from the trees had started to melt and were now leaving puddles in the green grass that had started to make and appearance.

Smiling, Lily walked over to one of the trees and touched it. The bark felt warm under her touch. It was then that she started to shed her sopping wet coat. Once it was off, she threw it over one of the trees lowed branches.

"Guys, Mrs. Beaver is right! It's so nice out!" She said, turning around to face her friends.

The three other children followed Lily's lead and removed their coats. The two female Pevensie's handed their coats to Peter who hung them on a tree for them. The group spent a few more minutes in the small clearing, resting up before they headed out again.

Mr. Beaver kept telling them that they were almost to the Stone Table now and that it was only a few more miles. To pass the time, Lily, Lucy, and Peter told jokes. After a while, even Susan participated. They were all having so much fun that they didn't notice the flags in the distance until Mr. and Mrs. Beaver pointed them out.

"There it is. Aslan's camp." Mr. Beaver said from the top of a hill they had just crested.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note::<strong> They finally made it to the camp! Okay, well, they see the camp. Hope you like this chapter; let me know in a review! Thanks for reading!_


	19. The witch sets up camp

**Chapter Eighteen:** The Witch Sets Up Camp

The snow was melting fast, so fast that it slowed down the Witches sleigh. When they finally reached the river, they found that they were too late. The water below was clear and blue, not a sliver of ice in sight.

Georgie had looked down at the water for only a second before looking away. Inside, he was feeling unimaginable joy that his sister had gotten away. On the outside, he let nothing show. He just stood there holding onto his wrists and tried not to draw attention to himself. Edmund stood beside him, doing the exact same thing.

"It's so warm out!" Ginnabrick commented, letting his heavy winter coat slip from his shoulders. After looking up and noticing the Witch giving him one of her icy glares, he slid his coat back into place and started to back away. "I think I'll go check on the sleigh." He said before turning around and walking away.

The two boys watched as the dwarf walked away. A few moments after his departure, Maugrim arrived with a few of his wolves behind him.

"Your Majesty." He said before bowing in front of the queen.

From behind, one of the wolves came forward with a wounded fox in its mouth, the same fox that had helped the three Pevensie's, Lily, and the Beavers the night before. The wolf holding him jerked its head and sent the fox into the air before he crashed down to the ground.

"We found the traitor." Maugrim reported. "He was rallying troops near the Sharwood forest."

The Witch slowly made her way over to the animal, stopping only when she was a few inches away.

"Ah, it is nice of you to drop by," She said with fake warmth. At her side, she slowly twirled her ice tipped wand. "I understand you were so helpful to my wolves last night."

Slowly, the fox lifted his head to look at the Witch for a moment before looking behind her at Edmund. He stared until Edmund met his eye and when that happened, he lowered his head in a bow. "Forgive me, your Majesty." He said before lifting his head again.

In front of him, the White Witch let out a loud scoff. "Don't waste my time with flattery!"

"Not to be rude, but I wasn't actually talking to you." The Fox replied with the same air that he had talked to the wolves last night. While he spoke, his eyes were on the women standing in front of him. But when he was finished, his eyes left her and landed on Edmund once again.

Next to him, Georgie felt Edmund stiffen with shock. Although he didn't let it show, Georgie was also surprised. He couldn't believe that some talking animal was implying that his friend was royalty. He just couldn't picture it.

The Witch didn't like the Fox's answer. After glancing behind her at the two boys, she took a step closer the Fox. The wand in her hand had been raised and was now hanging menacingly over the fox.

"Where is Aslan? Answer me!" She asked, the fake niceness long gone.

The Fox shrank back but didn't say anything. The Witch, realizing she was not going to get any answers, raised her wand and was about to strike out and turn the fox to stone when Edmund stepped in front of her.

"Wait!" He cried before raising his hands up in defense. "The Beavers said something about the Stone Table and an army."

At these words, the Witch straightened up and lowered her wand. "An army," She repeated slowly before a small, cold smirk appeared on her face.

Edmund looked behind him at the Fox and knew at once that he had again said too much. The Fox was looking at him with such disappointment that Edmund had to look away. Behind the Witch he saw that Georgie had a similar look on his face.

"You shouldn't have said that Edmund." Georgie muttered quietly to himself before shaking his head.

He wasn't quite enough, however, because the White Witch heard. Turning around quickly, she raised her hand and snapped it hard across Georgie's face.

"Silence!" she hissed before turning back around to face a shocked Edmund and Fox.

A fake smile slipped its way onto her face when she looked at Edmund. "Thank you." She said with false gratitude. "Now, I'm glad that this creature got to see some honesty… before he died!"

"No!" Edmund cried, but it was too late.

Moving quickly, she lifted her wand and brought it down on the Fox, stabbing him. A look of pain came across the Fox when the icy tip touched him, he even leaned back in a failed attempted to get away. The stone covered him in an instant, leaving him in his terrified form forever.

Once that was done, the Witch turned to Edmund and slapped him. It wasn't as hard as Georgie's, but it was hard enough to leave a red mark on his cheek. The Witch then grabbed Edmunds face and turned so he was looking at her.

"Think about whose side you are on, Edmund. Mine," Forcefully, she turned his head so he was looking at the stone fox. "Or theirs?" When she was finished speaking, she pushed Edmund away in Georgie's direction.

She then turned to her wolves that were waiting for their next order.

"Gather the faithful."

Maugrim bowed his head before taking off, his fellow wolves' right behind him. Even though they were gone, the Witch continued to speak. "If it is a war Aslan wants. It's a war he shall get."

Ginnabrick, who had been standing by a bush for a while, slowly made his way into the clearing again.

"Um, your Majesty. I have some rather unsettling news." He said with his head bent and his hat in his hands.

"What is it?" The Witch asked, turning to look at him.

Ginnabrick started to shake at his Queens outburst, but he stood his ground. "With-with the snow gone, and mud forming, it is impossible for us to use the sleigh. We are stuck here."

The Witch didn't like this news. She took her anger out on a poor bird flying to low by lifting her wand and turning the innocent creature to stone. As the creature fell to the ground with a soft thud, the Witch let out a long, loud sigh.

"If we are unable to move, then we shall set up base near here. The wolves will be able to smell us out and lead my followers here. While we wait, however, I think it would be best if we dealt with our…guests." She said after turning to the dwarf. When she had finished giving her orders, the dwarf had an evil look on his face.

"As you wish your Majesty."

The two boys had nothing to do but stand and watch as the dwarf made his way towards them. He had brought some rope from the sleigh and used it to bind the two boy's hands together again. A small segment of rope separated them, but not enough to make walking easy. The dwarf grabbed hold of the slack and gave it a pull, causing the boys to stumble.

"Come along, your _Majesties."_ He mocked before pulling them along. He took them to a tree and proceeded to tie them up, side by side with their backs to the tree. As if to make matters worse, the dwarf then took some scraps of dirty cloth and tied them around the boy's mouths.

They sat like that for many hours after. Because they were unable to move very much, their backs and necks soon became very stiff. It was from their tree that they observed the creatures that had come to help the Witch, and the most repulsive creatures they were. There were Ogres, wolves, Hags, and many other things that neither Georgie nor Edmund knew the names too. After a while, Georgie closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep, hoping that if by doing so, he would be able to get away from the terrors around him; if at least for only an hour or so.

But Georgie's attempt to fall asleep didn't not last long, however, he kept his eyes closed. Around him, he could here all kinds of things happening: metal being pounded, most likely for swords or shields, tents being set up, fires burning, plans being made. It wasn't until he heard the sound of the dwarf talking that he opened his eyes.

"Is our little princes uncomfortable?" He asked in a fake, caring voice. "Do they want their pillows fluffed? Special treatment for the special boys. Is that what you wanted?"

The two boys could do nothing as the dwarf taunted them. Whipping his beard in their faces and softly running his knife against their clothes. It wasn't until the Witch called for the dwarf that he left them alone, but even though the two boys were now alone, they could still feel the coldness of his knife again their clothes. Together they stayed there, their eyes filled with fear; both praying that help would come for them soon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note::<strong> The ending has been updated. I hope that it makes a little bit more sense than it did before. Please let me know what you think. Even getting on review makes my day. Like ChocolateSugar, thanks for the review and Peter and Lily are going to be getting some more time together soon._


	20. Arriving at camp and wolves by the river

**Chapter Nineteen: **Arriving at Camp and Wolves by the River

The only thing that separated the group from the camp was a small field, something that took close to no time to cross. Lily and Lucy led the way, occasionally bending down to pick up a flower to place in each other's hair. At one point, Lucy reached over and grabbed hold of Lily's skirt and gave a small tug.

"What is it Lucy?" She asked, looking down at the small girl.

The only answer she was given was a smile and pointed finger.

Following the finger, Lily looked over and saw a small tree off in the distance with beautiful blooms on it. But it wasn't the tree that had gotten Lucy's attention; it was the person (They later found out it was a Dryad) that stood next to it. It was a young woman made entirely of blossom petals. The two girls watched as the blossom woman raised an arm and waved at them. Lily and Lucy returned the gesture, both smiling as they did so.

When they finally made it to the edge of the camp, they found that it was very busy. Soldiers were busy forging weapons, shields, and many other things that armies needed. The women of the camp were busy doing other things like mending clothes and making food. Slowly, occupants at the outer edge of the camp started to notice the children and Beavers standing there.

"Well, go on you lot." Mr. Beaver insisted before giving Peter, who was closest to him, a small nudge in the leg.

After letting out a shaky breath, Peter took a step into the camp; closely followed by the Beavers, his sisters, and Lily. As they slowly made their way through camp, more and more occupants noticed them and stopped what they were doing. Many of them even left their tents and followed behind them.

"Why are they all staring at us?" Susan asked out of the side of her mouth, a nervous smile on her face.

Without pausing, Lucy turned to her older sister and smiled. "Maybe they think you look funny."

This comment cause both Lily and Peter to chuckle and a real smile to appear on Susan's face. On the far side, next to her husband, Mrs. Beaver was feverishly trying to smooth down her fur. Mr. Beaver noticed and placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Stop your fussing, Mum. You look lovely." He assured. Mrs. Beaver let out a small scoff, but stopped with her fussing. And unless Lily was mistaken, she could see a small smile on the she-Beavers lips.

The small group continued making their way through the camp until they reached a large tent towards the center near a cluster of rocks. A big, tough looking centaur stood close to the tent. When he saw them approaching, he took a step towards them. Peter grabbed his sword and held it up.

"We have come to see Aslan." He said after taking a moment to gather his courage.

The centaur looked at them for a moment before turning to look at the tent. All around them, the breeze started to pick up as the children turned to look at the tent as well. From behind, Lily could hear the bystanders moving and then silence. Wondering what was going on, she snuck a glance behind her and saw that they were all on their knees, turning to face the front again; she saw that even the centaur was bending over in a bow.

The tent flap moved in front causing Lily to turn her attention back that way. And when she saw what emerged, she felt her jaw drop. It was a Lion. Aslan was a Lion with large paws and a magnificent golden mane. And as she stood there with a smile on her face, she felt deep inside her stomach that it was right and that it made sense. Around her, the Pevensie's started to kneel as well and she followed their lead, bending down and bowing her head.

"Welcome Peter, Son of Adam. Welcome Susan, Lucy, and Lily, Daughters of Eve. And welcome to you, Beavers. You have my thanks, but unless I am mistaken there should be two more in your party. Where are they?" The great Lion said in a powerful, yet kind voice.

Slowly, Peter started to rise to his feet again; something Lily and his siblings copied. "You see sir, that's why we are here. We need your help."

"We had a little trouble along the way." Susan admitted sadly.

"Our brothers have been captured by the White Witch." Peter said.

At this, the Lion turned his head to look at Peter. "Captured?" He asked. He then looked away and shook his head. "How could this happen."

None of the children wanted to answer this question; they all just looked at the ground and shuffled their feet. In the end, it was Mr. Beaver who answered.

"They betrayed them your majesty."

At this, all of the bystanders started to whisper amongst themselves, passing the word on to those in the back who might not have heard. In front, the centaur stamped at the ground with his horse feet uneasily.

"Then they have betrayed us all!" He cried.

Aslan made a small grunting sound to silence him quickly. "Peace, Oreius. I'm sure there is an explanation."

Peter looked down at the ground with guilt before speaking. "It's my fault really. I was too hard on Edmund."

"It was my fault, too." Lily said, looking up at Aslan for forgiveness. "I treated Georgie like a child when I should have respected him."

"We are all to blame." Susan said, looking at both her brother and Lily in turn. She felt it unfair for them to both beat themselves up over things that weren't entirely all their faults.

"Sir, they're our brothers." Lucy concluded in her small, innocent voice.

Aslan looked down at them with a look that suggested that he felt truly sorry for them. "I know dear one," He said to Lucy. "But that only makes the betrayals all the worse. This may be harder than you think."

At these words, Lily couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. She had already guessed that things would be hard, what with Edmund and Georgie both being held captive by the Witch. But if Aslan said that it was going to be even harder than that, she couldn't even imagine what was going to happen.

Aslan seemed to notice how worried they all were and decided to change the subject for the time being. "You have traveled far, you must be tired. Feel free to go change and rest."

At this, a female centaur stepped towards them. "If you will follow me, your majesties, I shall show you to your tents."

After taking one last look at Aslan and bowing, Lily started towards the female that had spoken. The others followed behind her, only stopping when Aslan called after them.

"King Peter, if I may have a word with you when you are ready."

Peter turned around and gave a small nod of his head. "Oh course." He replied.

The children were then showed their tents.

They were wonderful, filled with many things that one normally didn't find in a tent. In the tent the girls shared, three beds lay inside around a small fire pit. Separating the beds were two small dressers filled with fresh dresses, clean undergarments, and cloaks. Three chairs sat around a small table placed off by the entrance. Next to the fire sat a large tub filled with steaming water.

"Thank goodness, we can bath!" Lily said, running to the tub before dipping her hand inside. From her reflection, she could see that her hair was a mess of knots and twigs from sleeping on the ground and trekking through the woods for two days. Her skirt and button up were both wrinkled and damp, something that unsettled her as well.

From behind her, Susan let out a giggle. "There wouldn't be a particular reason why you want to a bath so bad, is there Lily? Or should I say, person."

Lily found her face getting hot as a blush appeared. "No." She cried before reaching over towards one of the beds to grab a pillow to throw at Susan who dodged it, laughing.

Lucy, who sat next to the laughing Susan, smiled knowingly at Lily. "If you say so."

Wanting to change to subject, Lily stood and started to unbutton her shirt. "Well, I'm going to take the first bath, so please turn around." She informed.

The two sisters rolled their eyes at her, but did as she asked. Rising from the bed, they both walked over to one of the dressers and started to look at the dresses inside. Once their backs were turned, Lily stripped from her clothing before stepping into the tub.

It was perfect.

After sitting for a moment, she started to rub her body and hair with the flower-scented soap that had been placed near the tub. When she was finished, she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body.

"Who's next?" she asked as she stepped out of the tub and onto the rug covering the ground.

Lucy raised her hand before stepping towards the tub. Once she was finished and wrapped in a towel, Susan took her turn. When they were all finished, they started picking out dresses.

Susan put on a dark green dress that made her look lovely. For Lucy, a cute light blue dress that matched her eyes and made them stand out. Lily didn't pick a dress, but instead was handed a dark blue one by Susan.

"It's Peter's favorite color." She chuckled.

Lily let out a small scoff and rolled her eyes but accepted the dress anyway.

"You highnesses, are you decent?" a voice asked from the other side of their tent.

"Yes." Susan called once Lily had pulled the dress over her head and straightened it.

The three girls looked to the entrance and watched as two female fauns and a female centaur appeared. They all smiled and greeted the girls before offering to do their hair. The girls all accepted gratefully. The two fauns each selected a sister while the centaur went to Lily.

The girls then had their hair brushed a done. Both Susan and Lucy had the top layer of hair separated into two braids before they were brought together and held with moss and small flowers. Lily's hair was intricately braided into a single braid that went over her left shoulder and had flowers weaved into it.

"You are very talented, thank you so much!" Lily said when her hair was complete. The centaur smiled down at her.

"You are very welcome, my lady."

Lily let out a small chuckle before shaking her head. "Please, call me Lily." She insisted.

"As you wish." She said, smiling.

After that, the fauns and centaur turned to leave but were stopped by Lily.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if there was a nice place nearby that we could relax at?" It was true that she was tired, but she wanted to be outside; taking in everything that was around here.

The three Narnians all shared a look and spoke together for a few moments before one of the fauns turned to her. "There is a river nearby that is very calming, especially with the snow and ice gone."

"Thank you!" Lily called as the Narnians left the tent. She then turned to Lucy and Susan. "Care to go to the river with me?"

"I would love too." Lucy answered, walking over to Lily and taking her hand. The two then looked at Susan who seemed to be thinking it over.

"Why not." She replied before following them outside.

It was easy to find the river; a small footpath led them there. Right away, Lily thought it was beautiful.

The grass was green and covered with flowers. A small tent was set up for them with a few feet away from the river stocked with everything that they would need: towels, chairs, blankets, and a table. Walking over to the tent, Lily removed her quiver and bow and rested them on a chair. Lucy and Susan followed behind and removed their presents as well.

"Our mother hasn't had a dress like this since before the war." Susan commented as she walked over to the river and let the water run over her feet.

Lily followed behind. Gathering up her skirt so the hem was at her knees; she walked into the river and let the cold water hit her legs. "Mine neither."

Lucy stepped forward and stood next to her sister. "Maybe we could bring them back some. Two whole trunks full!" A large smile appeared on her face at the thought.

Susan smiled for a second before her sadness reappeared. "If we ever make it back home." The three slipped into a silence until Susan realized what she had said. "I'm sorry I'm like that. We used to have fun together."

Lucy nodded. "Yes," She said sadly causing Susan to look down. "Before you got boring." She added with a smile.

"Oh really?" Susan asked before bending down and scooping water into her hands. Lucy knew what was about to happen, but she had no way of stopping it.

Lily, who had been silently watching the two sister's conversation, smiled and soon joined in. Letting go of the skirt of her dress, she bent down and started scooping water in her hands to throw at the sisters. She liked seeing the two of them this way, having fun and laughing together.

The water fight went on for a few minutes until Susan decided she had had enough. Laughing, she walked out of the river and toward the tree where they had hung their towels. Lucy and Lily both shared a look before continuing to splash her, sending as much water her way as they could.

"Stop it!" Susan cried in between her laughing.

"Fine!" Lily said before bending over and clenching her stomach, which hurt from laughing so much. "Grab us some towels too please." She added as Lucy and herself started making their way out of the river as well.

They had just made their way onto the bank when Susan grabbed the first towel. Pulling it from the branch, she revealed the wolf hiding behind it. Right away, all three girls let out screams of surprise.

"Please don't run." The wolf begged, "We're tired. And we'd prefer to kill you quickly."

Susan looked at the wolf for a second before looking at her horn and arrows resting by the tent. Turning back to the wolf, she threw the towel and got it stuck on its head.

"Lucy, the tree!" Lily cried, pushing the young girl towards the closest tree. Lifting her up, she waiting until Lucy had grabbed the branch before letting go. She then turned to find Susan and spotted her by the chair, her horn in hand. "Susan, hurry!" She yelled before reaching up and grabbing a branch.

She had just pulled herself up when she heard Susan running towards them, the two wolves coming closer and closer behind her.

"Jump, Susan, jump!" Lucy yelled as tears slowly started to slip down onto her cheeks.

Susan complied, jumping when she was close to the tree. She grabbed a branch and was off the ground, but her feet dangled low, low enough for the wolves to jump and snap at her feet. With her horn in her hand, it was hard for her to pull herself up to safety. Her only defense was to kick her feet and hope that made contact with a wolf's head and knocked them out.

"Lucy, grab the horn and call for help." Lily said as she bent down and tried to help Susan get up.

Lucy did what she was told. Grabbing the horn, she brought it to her lips and let out a couple loud blasts. While she did that, Lily helped Susan get up into the tree. Below them, the wolves continued to jump and growl at them.

One of them rested its front paws on the tree and pushed off in the hopes of getting closer to the girls. It missed by inches. The girls had nothing to do but sit on their branches and hope that someone would come and help them soon, before the wolves found a way to reach them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note::<strong> Okay guys, this one is very long. I hope you like it! Let me know in a review. I want to take this time and wish a big thank you to ChocolateSugar for reviewing the last chapter. And thanks for pointing out that the last chapter seemed to end a little weird. I wanted to add to the scene but I didn't think I ended it well. I will go back soon and change it._

_5-19-14: I've tweaked this chapter a bit_


	21. A knighting and a rescue

**Chapter Twenty: **A Knighting and a Rescue

The wolves were persistent, never giving up. Lily grabbed some small branches from the tree and tried throwing them at the wolves, but that only seemed to make the wolves angrier. Looking over, she saw Lucy clenching onto the tree trunk hard, hiding her face from what was happening below her. Lily tried to offer some soothing words to the girl, but they fell on deaf ears as the barks and growls overpowered her voice. She was just starting to think that no one was going to come to rescue them when she saw something from the corner of her eye. Turning her head, she saw that it was Peter running towards them through the river.

"Get back!" He shouted at the wolves as he drew his sword, which he held out awkwardly between him and the two wolves.

The two wolves slowly walked away from the tree, leaving the girls who were up high for the young King on the ground. As they got closer, one of the wolves started to move away and started to circle around Peter while the head wolf, Maugrim, held Peter's attention.

"Come on." He growled. "We've already been through this before. We both know you haven't got it in you!"

Lily watched, along with Lucy and Susan, fearfully as Peter took on the two wolves. She was afraid of the outcome. Peter was putting all of his focus on Maugrim and forgetting about the other wolf that was circling around him in the hopes of taking him by surprise.

"Peter, watch out!" Susan called, noticing the same thing.

At her words, he turned his head and looked at the other wolf that let out a growl. He turned his sword on him for a second before pointing it once more at Maugrim. The second wolf took the opportunity to close in on Peter from behind, but was stopped by Aslan who had arrived with help.

The wolf growled and whined under Aslan's paw, but the Lion stood firm. Oreius, who was part of the party, drew his sword and took a step towards Maugrim, only to be stopped by Aslan.

"No. Stay your weapons. This is Peter's battle."

Oreius complied by holding his sword out to stop the others. Peter looked at Aslan for a second to nod before turning his attention back to Maugrim.

"You may think you are a King. But you are going to die… like a dog!"

Without warning, Maugrim leapt at Peter who could do nothing but keep his sword out in front of him. The girls all let out a scream from their place in the tree. Below, the wolf sat on top of Peter, neither one moving.

Quickly, all three of them jumped from the tree and ran over to help Peter. Lily stood back as Lucy and Susan got on their knees and pushed the wolf off of their brother. When the wolf's body had been removed, Peter sat up with a dazed look on his face. When he saw his sisters kneeling next to him, a look of relief came over him as he reached out and pulled the two into a hug, which Lucy and Susan returned.

Lily stood by and watched them, glad to see that Peter was unharmed. Behind the family, the wolf under Aslan's paw let out a whine, which drew her attention. She watched as Aslan removed his paw. The wolf got onto his legs quickly before taking off into the woods.

"After him," Aslan commanded to the soldiers waiting behind him. "He will lead you to Edmund and Georgie."

Oreius smiled before taking off after the wolf, his fellow warriors following right behind. Lily smiled at the thought of seeing her brother again soon. When the rescue party was out of sight, Aslan turned to Peter who was sitting on the ground.

"Peter. Clean your sword."

Peter nodded his head before grabbing his sword from the ground. With it, he walked over to the river and bent down, letting the water run over it. Lily waited by the bank with one of the towels that had fallen to the ground. When Peter got out of the river, she offered it to him to help dry and remove the remaining blood. He accepted it gratefully with a small smile.

Once his sword was clean, he walked over to Aslan and got down on his knee with the sword in front. He stayed that way with his head bent while Aslan rested one of his large paws on his shoulder.

"Rise, Sir Peter Wolfsbane…Knight of Narnia."

Peter slowly rose to his feet as Lily and Lucy started clapping, excited for Peter's new title. He turned and smiled at them before turning back to Aslan. After sharing a look, Peter slowly sheathed his sword.

Aslan stayed for a few minutes more, but he then left to go and take care of some things. Susan and Lucy both followed behind as well, both saying that they were hungry and that they wanted to get some rest.

When they were gone, Lily walked over to where Peter was standing. They stood there in silence for the longest time until Lily broke it.

"I still can't believe you did that." She said, talking about the dead wolf in front of her.

It was a few seconds before Peter answered, having taken a deep breath first. "Neither can I."

A small smile appeared on her face as she reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder. Peter took his eyes off of the wolf and rested him on Lily, his expression unreadable. He looked at her for a few seconds before turning his gaze back on the wolf.

"You saved my life. Thank you."

Without thinking, Lily got onto her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his cheek as form of her gratitude. As she pulled away, a small blush formed on her cheeks as she realized what she had just done. She felt a little better when she saw that Peter was blushing as well.

"I think I'll go join your sisters. I'm a bit hungry myself." Lily said before turning to leave, only to be stopped by Peter grabbing her hand.

"Let me escort you. There may be more wolves around." He offered when she turned around to face him.

A smile came on her face before nodding her head. "I would like that."

Peter returned the smile before offering Lily his arm. Lily accepted and soon allowed herself to be led away from the wolves' dead body and the river. They followed the path and made their way through camp until they reached the tent that the girls were sharing. Neither Lucy nor Susan was outside, so Lily guessed that they were inside resting. Slowly, the sun started to fade and fires were starting to be lit. Releasing Peters arm, Lily started toward her tent.

"Goodnight Peter, thank you for escorting me to my tent." Lily said after turning around to bow slightly to Peter.

"You're welcome." Peter replied, bowing his head as well. "Goodnight."

Lifting the tent flap, Lily walked inside where she found Lucy and Susan lying on their beds asleep. She was just starting to remove her shoes when she heard someone calling to her from the other side of the tent.

"Lily!"

Rolling her eyes, Lily pushed back the tent flap and looked at Peter. "What?" She asked, chuckling slightly.

"Your dress is very lovely." He complimented.

Laughing, Lily grabbed the tent flap and started to bring it down. "Goodnight Peter." She said, shaking her head.

From behind the fabric, Lily could hear the sound of Peter laughing as well. The sound soon died down as he walked off toward his own tent. Lily walked over to her bed and lay down. Wrapping herself in her blanket, a smile appeared on her face and she slipped into pleasant dreams.

* * *

><p>A few miles away, Edmund and Georgie were living a nightmare.<p>

They had been in the Witches camp for a few hours now, but it felt like days. The camp had been set up and soldiers were now hard at work forging weapons. The boys could see the Witch off in the distance, making plans with her general. The dwarf had returned and was tormenting them again. Currently, he was holding his knife to Edmunds throat and whispering insults. Edmund was leaning into Georgie, trying in vain to get away from the cold blade. Georgie's eyes were closed tight, again praying for help to come.

And this time, his prayers were answered.

A frightened wolf suddenly appeared in camp, followed by a small party of soldiers in red armor. The boys watched as the soldiers took out the creatures around them, knocking them to the ground and reliving them of their weapons. The dwarf looked around, dumfounded.

"Move aside," a deep voice ordered from in front of them.

Looking forward, Georgie saw a large centaur pointing a large sword at the dwarf, holding the tip just under his chin. Frightened, the dwarf slowly backed away, only to be grabbed by a faun from behind. Another faun approached and cut the ropes holding the two boys to the tree before slicing the rope binding their hands and feet. When the two boys were free, they slowly pushed themselves into standing positions.

"Thank you." Georgie said, after removing the dirty fabric from his mouth and rubbing his red wrists. Behind him, the two fauns were busy tying the dwarf to the tree. He tried to hold them back with his knife, but in the end he was over powered.

"You are very welcome your highness, but we must hurry. Climb on my back and I shall see to it that you are taken to Aslan's camp safely."

Georgie nodded before slowly pulling himself onto the centaurs back. It took a few seconds longer than it should have because he was so weak, but he was soon up and sitting straight. The centaur then turned to Edmund, only to have the boy hold of a finger.

"One second."

The soldiers watched as Edmund walked over to the dwarf and smirked before grabbing some of the cloth that had fallen and sticking it into the dwarfs' mouth. He then grabbed the fallen knife and stuck it though the dwarfs hat and through the tree. He smiled at his work before turning to the centaur and climbing on behind Georgie. Once he was on, the centaur started off with the two fauns behind, heading towards Aslan's camp.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note::<strong> Sorry that it took so long to update. I was busy this weekend. There's a little more Peter/Lily interaction in this one, hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think in a review. Thank you!_

_5-19-14: This chapter has been tweaked slightly_


	22. Families reunited

**Chapter Twenty-One: **Families Reunited

The trip back to Aslan's camp took most of the night. The soldiers were more cautious on the return than they were on the way there. For the most part because they were following the wolf on their way there the first time and now they were traveling by themselves. Neither Edmund nor Georgie said anything during the entire trip, both being too exhausted to speak.

When they finally arrived at the camp, all they were looking forward to was falling asleep, whether it was in a tent or on the ground; they didn't care. But they weren't allowed to do that. A Faun dressed in a brownish-red nightshirt met the rescue party at the entrance.

"Aslan wishes to speak to them." He said, pointing at Edmund and Georgie as the two boys got down from Oreius' back.

Edmund and Georgie both shared a look before Edmund stepped forward. He was still too tired to talk so he nodded his head in response. The Faun nodded back before turning around and heading towards the largest tent in the middle of the camp.

"Wait here." The Faun commanded before walking up to the tent.

The two boys watched as he bowed before pulling side the tent flaps. They could see his lips moving, but they couldn't hear what he said. They then watched as the Faun backed away and a large golden Lion stepped out from the tent. Neither of them knew why, but they both bowed their heads in respect.

"Lift your heads Edmund and Georgie, Sons of Adam." The Lion said in a powerful voice.

The two boys did as they were told, lifting their heads to face him. The watched as the Lion slowly moved front the tent towards them.

"I know that your journey has been a long one and that you are both tired, but I must speak with you before you rest. If you will just come with me so we do not wake your siblings." As Aslan finished, he moved away from the tents and towards the small rocky hill a few feet away. The boys followed behind and stood next to each other as Aslan turned to face them.

For the next couple of hours, Aslan and the boys discussed many things. What they had witnessed while being held prisoner by the White Witch. What they had told her about their plans. If they knew any of the Witches plans. They also discussed how neither of them would be judged for what happened and that if anyone asked them about it, they were to go to him straight away. By the time they were finished talking, the sun was starting to rise.

* * *

><p>The next day, Lily awoke earlier than usual. She was just too worried about Georgie to sleep. In the end, she got out of bed and took to pacing around the tent. At one point, it was so bad that she disturbed Susan and Lucy. They were a little mad at first, but when Lily gave them her reason, they were more understanding.<p>

"Maybe we should go and wait for them outside? They'll have to be arriving soon. The sun's got to be almost all the way up." Susan commented.

Lily and Lucy both nodded their heads in response before the three of them moved to get ready for the day, putting on their shoes and combing their hair. Because she had slept in her braid and messed it up, Lily had to redo her hair. She re-braided it, but this time without the flowers, which were now resting in a small pile at the foot of her bed.

Once they all looked presentable, they started to make their way out of the tent. Lily held the flap open while her friends exited, following close behind them. While they stood in front of the entrance, they say that Peter was also awake and leaving his tent. The three girls stood there and waited for him before making their way towards the small table that they had seen set up for breakfast. On their way, they noticed that Aslan was talking to their brothers on the hill. Lucy was so excited to see her brother again that her face lit up instantly.

"Edmund!" She yelled before gathering her skirts so she could run to him, only to be stopped by Peter holding his arm out. He looked at his youngest sister and shook his head, letting her know that she shouldn't interrupt Aslan.

Lily watched as her brother and Edmund both looked in their direction at Lucy's outburst. She wanted to do the same as Lucy, run to her brother and wrap him in large hug. But to hide it, she stood stiff and watched as her brother turned his attention back to Aslan. The Lion said one last thing to the pair before leading them down from the rock and towards their families.

"What's done is done. There is no reason to bring up the past with your brothers." Aslan said as the three of them stopped in front of the other four children.

"Hello." Edmund greeted sheepishly, his head down and his feet kicking the earth.

Next to him, Georgie did nothing but stand there. Lily couldn't hold herself back any longer. Without speaking, she quickly stepped forward and pulled her younger brother into a powerful hug. The thirteen-year-old stood still for a second before hugging his sister back. Behind them, Lucy was giving into her instincts as well.

"Oh Edmund!" she cried before lunching herself at her brother, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his stomach. Susan smiled before joining in her sister and younger brothers hug.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she held him at arm's length, taking in his appearance. She noticed his cut lip and bruised face, but other than that he was fine.

"I'm a little tired," he admitted in a hoarse voice.

"Me too," Georgie said, letting go of his sister.

Lily looked at her brother with sympathetic eyes. She noticed how he had a small cut on his left eyebrow and an ugly bruise that covered half of his face. Holding his hands in hers, she noticed that his wrists were bloody and red. She wanted to ask him about it, but she heard Aslan's voice in her head and bit her tongue to keep herself from talking.

"Get some sleep." Peter said from behind them were he stood by himself. Edmund and Georgie shared a look before leaving their sisters and heading toward the tent they would now share with Peter. They were just passing the older boy when they were stopped. "And boys… try not to wander off." A smile lit up Peters face as he expressed his happiness to have the two boys' home again. Edmund and Georgie returned the gesture with small smiles of their own before heading into the tent to rest.

* * *

><p>The two boys slept for a few hours before they were waken up for breakfast. At first they were irritated because they hadn't wanted to be woken up, but at the mention of food, they were quick to get out of bed. So quick, that they almost forgot to change. But Peter had stopped them and shown them where the fresh clothes were.<p>

Edmund chose a white shirt with a light brown vest and a pair tan pants while Georgie chose a storm gray shirt and a light gray vest with a pair of dark gray pants. Once they were changed, they left the tent with Peter to join the girls who were already at the table eating.

Lily finished first and was pushing the remains of her breakfast around her plate while she watched Edmund and her brother eat everything in sight.

"Narnia isn't going to run out of toast, Ed." Lucy teased as the boy bit into his fifth piece of jam covered toast.

Edmund replied with a puffy cheek smile before taking another bite. How he got so much food in his mouth, the girls didn't know, but it caused them to laugh. They continued to laugh until Peter spoke up from where he leaned against a rock.

"You better pack some for the journey home."

The statement confused Susan and it was written on her face. "So we are going home?" As the words left her lips, a small smile slowly formed.

"You are." Peter replied before making his way towards the table. At his words, the smile faded from Susan's face and confusion set back in. "I promised mum I'd keep you safe, but there's no reason why I can't stay and help." He explained.

Everyone at the table was quiet for the longest time until Lucy spoke up in her sweet voice. "But they need us. All six of us."

Peter quickly shook his head and dismissed what she had said. "Lucy, It's too dangerous. You almost drowned, Edmund and Georgie were almost killed!"

"Which is why we have to stay." Edmund said quietly as he set down his half eaten piece of toast.

Everyone turned to look at him, including Georgie who was a little confused as well. All he really wanted was to go home and forget about everything that had happened to him: being held prisoner, almost starving to death, being beaten. He couldn't understand why Edmund wanted to stay and help when there was a possibility that those things could happen again. Edmund seemed to know what Georgie was thinking because he turned to him.

"We've seen what the White Witch can do and we've… I've helped her do it. We can't leave these people behind to suffer for it."

Lucy silently slid her hand across the table and rested in on top of Edmunds who just stared at it. Georgie looked down at his own hands as he thought about what Edmund said.

"Edmunds right. We have to help these people." He said after thinking things over.

Lily, who was sitting close to her brother, brought her arm around him and pulled him to her. Georgie was a little reluctant, but he soon hugged his sister back. The two siblings held on to each other until Susan got everyone attention by standing up.

"Well I guess that's it then." She said as she walked away from the table.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked confused.

Susan kept walking until she reached the tent were her bow and quiver were. Picking the weapons up, she turned to her friends and smiled. "To get in some practice." She continued to walk away until she noticed no one was following her. Turning back, she placed her hands on hips. "Aren't you coming?" She called toward Lily and Lucy.

The two girls at the table shared a look before smiling. Lily gave her brother one last squeeze before releasing him and standing up. She walked over to the tent as well were she grabbed her own bow and quiver before running off after Susan, Lucy following close behind with her small dagger and cordial.

"See you boys later!" Lily called over her shoulder before heading off toward the archery range with her two friends.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note::<strong> Hey everyone. Sorry that it took me so long to update. I've been busy and lacking motivation to write the last couple days, but I've gotten over it and wrote this chapter. It's not the best, but I hope you will like it anyway. Let me know in a review, they make my day and give me motivation to write. Enjoy (:_

_5-19-14: This chapter has been edited slightly _


	23. A little practice and a little worry

**Chapter Twenty-Two: **A Little Practice and a Little Worry 

The trip to the archery range was about a five-minute walk from the tents, but it passed by in seconds as the girls goofed around with one another. When they reached the range, large smiles lit up their faces.

At least a dozen targets were set up in neat rows, a few feet separating them. Directly across from each target sat a stand. Red flags were set up all around the range, marking out its perimeter.

"Bet you I'll make the first bull's-eye!" Lily challenged, stepping towards one of the stands and hanging her quiver on it.

"You're on." Susan accepted, setting up her own quiver at the stand next to Lily's.

Grinning, Lily pulled out one of her silver based, blue-feathered arrows and positioned it in her bow. She then set her face and let out a slow breath as she pulled the arrow back and sighted the target. She held this pose for a few seconds before letting her arrow fly. Right away, she lowered her bow so it hung at her side. When she saw that the arrow had imbedded itself on the outer edge of the center, she jumped up and down in excitement.

"Beat that!" She said triumphantly as she turned to face a stunned Lucy and Susan.

Susan set her face as she turned away from her excited friend and grabbed an arrow of her own, this one being gold based with red feathers. Placing it in her bow, she brought it to her face and drew it back. Closing one of her eyes, she let out a breath before letting the arrow fly. The three girls watched as it soared towards the target before embedding itself into the soft material; a few inches farther from the center than Lily's.

It was a great shot, but it wasn't enough to beat Lily's. The dark brunette haired girl started to jump up and down again, expressing her excitement once more. She was so busy doing this, and Susan was so busy watching, that neither of them noticed Lucy draw her small dagger and throw it until they heard it connect with a thud. Confused, the two older girls turned to the target and saw that Lucy had made a perfect bull's-eye. Lucy smiled brightly as she turned to look at Susan and then Lily.

"I think I won." She said cheerfully before starting towards the target to retrieve her dagger.

Susan and Lily both shared a look before they both started laughing, amazed that they had just been beaten by a girl at least five years younger than them both. When the young girl returned, she saw that the two confused girls were smiling at her.

"What?" She asked, her smile still in place.

"How did you do that?" Lily asked, her amazement slipping into her voice.

"Don't you remember?" Lucy inquired, "Father Christmas said that it would be hard to miss if you believe in yourself. If it can work for you, why not me?" She finished, looking at the two in front of her as if it was obvious.

Once again, the two girls shared a look before walking over to their stands. They each grabbed an arrow and placed them on the bows before pulling back at the same time. After sighting the target and letting out a slow breath, Lily let go of her arrow; only a few seconds after Susan. The two girls watched as both arrows flew through the air and straight into the center of each of their targets. Both of them lowed their bows and smiled, much more pleased with this result than their first ones.

For the next half hour, they took turns shooting at the targets from different lengths. At one point, the two of them were both so far away that the targets were small dots. They let their arrows go before walking back towards the targets to see that they both had made perfect bull's-eyes. Lucy was busy practicing also. Each time she threw her dagger, she hit the center. Overall, it was a great experience for the three of them.

Lily was just coming back from her target, her quiver now full of arrows again, when she heard the sound of hoof steps. Thinking that it was another wolf/spy of the Witches coming after them, she grabbed an arrow and notched it.

She was about to let it fly when she saw that it was only three horses chasing one other. On their backs, three people lashed out with swords at each other. Right away she recognized the people as Georgie, Edmund, and Peter. Lowering her bow, she returned her arrow to her quiver before walking towards the two girls who were watching the boys practice.

"Come on Ed, sword hand up like Oreius showed us." Peter instructed as he demonstrated with his own sword. He then turned to Georgie. "Georgie, block."

Lily watched as her brother moved his sword to meet Peters, blocking his blow from hitting him. Lily smiled along with Susan and Lucy as the boys continued to bang away at each other. They had been watching for a few minutes before Mr. Beaver appeared. The girls happily walked over to greet him but stopped when they saw that his face was grave. The boys noticed the small beaver below them when Edmunds horse reared back on its hind legs at the sight.

"Whoa, horsey!" Edmund yelled as he grabbed the rains and held on tight so he didn't fall off.

As the horse landed on its front legs, his shook his head and whinnied before turning to look at Edmund. "My name is Philip." It complained.

Edmund looked shocked, "Oh, sorry."

Lily smiled at the sight before turning her attention to Mr. Beaver.

"You better come quick, the White Witch has requested a meeting with Aslan…" He slowly trailed off before head back towards camp.

All of the children shared looks before looking off towards Mr. Beaver. They were all quiet for a few seconds before Peter spoke.

"We need to get to camp quick. Girls, we'll give you rides back."

The girls nodded before walking over to a boy. Lucy walked over to Edmund right away and allowed him to help her up. Once she was behind him, she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and waited for him to go. Susan walked over to Peter and got up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist as well. Lily was last. Walking over to Georgie, she got on the horse and repeated the actions the two other girls did before her. Once she was set, she looked and Peter and locked eyes with him. After giving a small nod to show that she was ready, Peter tightened his grip on the rains before urging his horse to head back towards camp, the other two horse following quickly behind.

Once they were in camp, a soldier waited to take their horses from them. The boys all helped the girls get down from the horses before the six of them headed towards Aslan's tent. They arrived just in time for the Witch's arrival.

"Make way for the queen of Narnia!" The small dwarf was yelling as he led the way towards Aslan's tent. Behind him was the Witch being carried, seated on a throne held up by four Cyclops. When they arrived, she was lowed before she stood and stepped towards Aslan. Slowly, she turned to where the children were standing and took in Edmund and Georgie. After giving the two boys a cold look, she turned back.

"You have a few traitors in your mist, Aslan."

All around, the bystander's let out loud gasps before turning to each other and whispering. Aslan quickly silenced them by speaking.

"Their offences were not against you."

"Have you forgotten the Deep Magic?" The Witch challenged, taking a step towards the Great Lion.

Aslan took a deep breath before letting out a loud and tremendous roar. "Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch!" He said threateningly, "I was there when it was written."

The Witch didn't seem to be fazed. "Then you will know that the boys belong to me." Turning around dramatically, she faced all of the bystanders who were watching. "Those boys," At this she pointed her ice wand in Edmund and Georgie's direction. "Will die on the Stone Table."

At the word die, all of the children reacted differently. Lucy, Susan, Edmund and Georgie all stood stunned, their fear written on all of their faces. Lily was stunned as well, but without thinking, she grabbed Georgie and pushed him behind her, shielding as much as she could of him with her body. Peter grabbed hold of his sword and held it between his family and the Witch before taking a step towards her.

"Come and take them then!" He challenged.

He had made a promise to his mother that he would keep his siblings safe. And when they had found out that their brothers had betrayed them, he had promised himself to protect Lily and Georgie too.

The Witch turned to Peter and looked unimpressed. "You think that a simple threat will deny me my right, little king?" She insulted before turning back to the crowd. "Aslan knows that if I do not have blood as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned, and perish, in fire and water."

Once again, the crowed let out their gasps before whispering and talking to one another. The children all turned to Aslan, wondering how he was going to resolve this situation. Lily noticed that his face had fallen slightly as he turned to face the Witch.

"Enough," He said to the crowed who quickly feel silent. "I shall talk with you alone." He added to the Witch before turning towards his tent. The Witch followed behind, entering the tent before Aslan followed; closing the flap behind them.

After that, time moved by slowly. The children soon grew tired of standing so they all took a seat of the grass. Lucy and Edmund quickly went to work pulling up the grass closest to them, making piles out of it. Susan picked up a stick and started drawing small shapes in a patch of dirt in front of her. Georgie merely lay down on his back and watched the clouds pass. Lily found herself getting sleepy as the time passed and soon rested her head against Peters shoulder. She soon fell asleep and was unable to see the blush that formed on Peter's cheeks or the smirk that formed on Susan's lips.

It seemed like only seconds had passed before Lily was finding herself awoken by Peter gently shaking her. Blinking quickly, she slowly moved to her feet. Still being a little drowsy, she leaned against Peter for support. Peter didn't mind, in fact, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and helped keep her steady. Lily looked up and smiled her thanks before turning her towards Aslan's tent.

The Witch was retreating towards her throne when Aslan came out of the tent.

"The Witch has denounced her claim on Edmund and Georgie." He announced. All around, bystanders and children started yelling.

Lily was just in the process of hugging Peter when the Witch drew everyone's attention back to her.

"How will I know your promise will be kept?"

As an answer, Aslan let forth an incredible roar. The Witch was so shocked that she fell back into her seat. The soldiers that surrounded her found this funny because they all let out bursts of laughter. The Witch sent out icy glares to the Narnians surrounding her before ordering her minions to take her away. The unfortunate few who met her stare fell silent, but the rest continued to laugh.

A smile was on Lily's face as well as she watched the Witch leave, but it left as soon as she turned around and looked at Aslan. She watched as the Great Lion let out an inaudible sigh before turning towards his tent. Looking around, Lily noticed that Lucy had also witnessed sight and that she also wore a frown on her face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note::<strong> Hello everyone. Can I just say that I really like this chapter? It was really fun to write and I can't wait to hear what you guys have to say. With that being said, enjoy the chapter! (:_

_5-19-14: This chapter has been tweaked slightly _


	24. Bad news in the night

**Chapter Twenty-Three: **Bad News in the Night

That night during supper, things were quieter than they had been the night before. Although they were all happy that Edmund and Georgie were no longer the Witches property, they were fearful about what might happen tomorrow. The children wanted to stay and help the Narnians with the battle, but with it looming over their heads; they were starting to have second thoughts. At one point, Peter, who was going to be down on the front line with Aslan, excused himself from the table and went to bed early. The other children soon followed behind.

Everyone seemed to fall asleep relatively quickly except for Lucy. Deep down, she felt as though something awful was about to happen. However, she kept these thoughts to herself for fear of the others not believing her. She didn't even think to trust Lily with the information.

Turning in her bed, she lay there for a moment before sensing something. Sitting up, she saw that a large shadow was passing by their tent. At once she had a guess at to whom the shadow might belong to. Turning her head, she called out to her sister.

"Susan," she whispered.

Slowly, the raven-haired girl opened her eyes and looked at her younger sister who was getting out of bed. Lucy grabbed her dagger and her belt before heading towards the tent's entrance. Susan, wondering what her sister was up too, quickly followed behind; grabbing her bow and quiver as she went.

"Where are you going?" Susan asked in a hushed voice as they stopped at the entrance to put on their shoes.

"Aslan just passed by and I wanted to know where he was going." The young girl answered as she pulled away the tent flap and exited.

Susan let out a sigh before grabbing their cloaks and following her sister. "Put this on." She said as they waited outside.

"Do you think we should wake Lily?" Lucy asked as she cast a look at her sleeping friend. Susan looked back as well before dropping the flap.

"No, let's let her sleep. Now come on, Aslan just headed into the woods."

Quickly the two girls made their way across the camp, their path being lit by the fires left burning, and headed into the woods. It took them a few seconds to locate the great Lion and when they did, they slowly started to follow him. They were soon discovered and allowed to walk with him. While they did so, neither of them realized what they were about to witness.

* * *

><p>Back in the tent, Lily was having a terrible nightmare. She tossed and turned in her bed fitfully while visions of evil played in her head. She heard yelling and screeching as well as saw many horrible creatures. Groaning in her sleep, she turned over once again and willed herself to wake up; but that didn't happen.<p>

At one point, a ray of strong golden light appeared in the dream; filling her with hope and strength. She believed that this would be a turning point. That this ray of light would chase away the bad things that had just attacked her mind. But she was wrong. The darkness over powered the golden light until it was a weak flicker. The light remained in this state for a few moments until it was snuffed out completely.

That last thing Lily heard before she sat up right in her bed was the sound of all those horrible creatures cheering gleefully.

Breathing heavily, Lily brought her hand to her sweaty forehead and brushed back the hair that had stuck to her. She then slowly started to look around, hoping that she hadn't woken up her friends with her slight outburst. When she saw that her friends were gone and their beds a mess, she got worried.

"Lucy!" She called out softly. "Susan!"

Throwing back her covers, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and headed over to their beds. After looked around, she saw that their Christmas presents as well as their cloaks and shoes were gone. This calmed her slightly, reassuring her that they hadn't been taken. Not wanting to stay in the tent by herself, she decided to go and tell the boys.

Not bothering with shoes or her cloak, she quickly padded barefooted to the boys tent. Pulling open the flap, she stepped inside and saw that all three boys were asleep in their hammocks. Right away she felt a little awkward standing at the tent entrance while the three boys slept.

Not knowing how she should go about waking them, she started by clearing her throat. This attempt was met with the boys turning over in their hammocks, but nothing more. Lily tried again, only this time a little louder. Again it didn't work. Groaning in frustration, she slowly started to make her way into the tent and over to her brother. She had waken him up countless of times at home and didn't feel as bad waking him up.

"Georgie." She whispered as she placed a hand on his shoulder and gently gave it a shake. "Georgie."

It took a few tries, but Georgie soon started to move. He opened his eyes slowly before letting out a low moan. His vision was a little blurred from sleep, but he was soon able to focus on his sister standing over him.

"Lily?" He asked softly, slightly confused as to why she was standing over him.

Lily smiled sheepish down at him. "Hey." She greeted quietly. "I have something important that I have to say and I need you to wake Peter and Edmund. Could you do that?"

Georgie brought a hand to his face and wiped the sleep from his eyes before sitting up in his hammock. It swayed slightly, but didn't tip him out. He then reached his arms out over his head in a stretch while his mouth opened wide in a yawn.

"Hey guys." He said once he had wakened up some. When neither of the Pevensie brothers woke up, Georgie spoke again more loudly. "Guys, wake up!"

This got their attention. Both boys sat up quickly, causing their hammocks to shake violently, and looked around. Both were confused and shocked when they say Lily standing next to Georgie's bed.

"What are you doing here?" Edmund asked, his old rudeness slipping into his voice slightly. It wasn't his fault though, he was still half asleep and he had a right to be irritated seeing as it was the middle of the night. There was also the fact that he had only gotten about five hours of sleep in the past two days.

"Edmund, calm down." Peter said while trying to stifle a yawn. He then turned to Lily. "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Lily looked down at the ground. She had no idea how to tell them that their sisters were missing. Georgie noticed her hesitate to speak, something that normally didn't happened to his sister, and decided to open things up for her. "She said that she had something important to tell us."

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"Can it wait until tomorrow?" Edmund complained, lying back down in his hammock before pulling the blankets over his head.

This just made it harder for Lily to tell them what she had to. But after taking a deep breath, she looked at the two brothers and told them what they needed to know. They didn't take the fact that their sisters were missing lightly, but when they heard that they had their Christmas presents with them and that they had shoes and their cloaks, they relaxed a little.

"Do you guys mind if I stay with you for the rest of the night? I don't want to be in that tent by myself." She asked when she was finished.

Edmund, who had sat back up when Lily told them her news, lay back down and covered himself again. "I don't care as long as I get to go back to sleep."

Lily shook her head at the boy before looking around the tent. It was set up similar to the girl's tent so it was easy to locate were the extra blankets were. Walking over to one of the dressers, she grabbed the blankets from the top before walking back over to Georgie's hammock. She was just spreading one of the blankets on the ground for a little extra padding when her brother stopped her.

"What are you doing?" He asked, leaning over the side of his bed, causing it to sway.

Lily looked up at him before shrugging her shoulders. "Making a bed?"

Georgie let out a sigh before sitting up in his bed. "Come on." He said as he pulled back his blankets. "I'm not going to let my sister sleep on the floor."

Lily tried to protest, saying that it was fine for her to sleep on the ground, but her brother wouldn't have it. After arguing in hushed voices for about a minute, Lily soon gave in and stood up. Grabbing one of the blankets, she slowly started to get into the hammock. It took a few minutes for the two to get settled, they had to shift their weight and figure out the best way to even each other out. But they soon found the perfect positions and were asleep in a matter of minutes.

Hours passed before their sleep was interrupted again, this time by a dryad. She blew in with the wind and floated by the entrance while the four pulled themselves away from sleep. Again, the boys were startled by the fact a girl was in their room while they were sleeping, but they brushed it off when they heard what she had to say.

"Fear not my Princes and Lady. I bring grave news from your sisters."

The group listened while she explained that Aslan had fallen and that Lucy and Susan were with his body now. Lily felt tears start to run tracks down her cheeks. This news was greatly upsetting. The three boys and Lily quickly got out of their hammocks and made their way out of the tent once the Dryad had left. Making their way towards Aslan's tent, they met Oreius. Peter shared a quick word with the Centaur, informing him on what they were just told, before heading into Aslan's tent.

Edmund, Georgie, Lily, and Oreius all waited for him by a table with a map spread out on it. Lily had her head rested against her brother shoulder, her hand at her face brushing away her tears. After about a minute, Peter walked out of the tent, his head bent.

"It's true, he's gone."

At this Lily turned and hid her face in her brothers' shoulder as fresh tears fell from her eyes. She couldn't believe that this was happening. They were about to head to war in a few hours and they were going to have to go without Aslan, something that none of them had thought or planed for. Edmund looked down at the table for a second before looking at his brother.

"Then you'll have to lead us," he said. Peter shook his head at the thought, but Edmund wouldn't have it. "There's a whole army out there waiting to follow you."

"I can't." Peter replied, turning his head so he didn't have to look at his brother.

"Aslan believed you could." Edmund insisted. "And so do I."

Lily removed her head and looked at the two brothers before looking at her own. The two shared a look before both nodding. "We believe in you too, Peter." Georgie said while his sister removed the second round of tears from her face.

Peter looked at the three in turn, thinking about what they all said. He then started to nod his head. Oreius, who had been watching the exchanges silently, made himself known.

"What are your orders?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note::<strong> After looking over the feedback and ideas given to me by the amazing ChocolateSugar, I have edited this chapter. The dream has been added too and I hope you can kind understand it better. Thank you's to ChocolateSugar and BeautifulBirdy for reviewing and giving me ideas. They were great and I'll work them in somehow (: Don't forget to leave a review!_

_5-19-14: I've tweaked this chapter slightly _


	25. The Battle part one

**Chapter Twenty-Four: **The Battle; Part One   
>Peter then took the next half hour going over battle plans with Oreius. Apparently Aslan had gone over his plan with Peter because he could be heard often saying things like, 'Aslan suggested this' or 'I think Aslan said that this would be a good idea'. Once the two were finished with their meeting, Oreius went off to rally the troops and have them prepare while Peter went off to join his brother and the Rivers for breakfast.<p>

"Where are Susan and Lucy, shouldn't they be back by now?" Edmund wondered out loud, letting out his worry for his sisters.

Lily looked at the boy before reaching out and placing a hand on his shoulder. "I would guess that they are still with Aslan." At the name of the late Lion, everyone bowed their heads for a moment of respect. "I'm sure they're fine." She added reassuringly after the silence.

"I think that it's a bit of a good thing that the girls haven't returned. If they were here, they would want to be part of the battle and I can't let that happen. At least this way we know they'll be safe." Peter said, his eyes on his hands. He then lifted his head and looked across the table at Lily.

Feeling his glance, Lily looked up and met his eye before shaking her head. She knew what he was thinking and she wasn't going to have it. "If you're thinking of leaving me here, you can forget it." She stated simply as she turned her head away to look off towards the camp.

All around people were running around trying to prepare. Soldiers stood outside their tents, some strapping their armor to their bodies while others gathered weapons and shields. The women were walking around, handing out food and helmets before they strapped on their own armor.

Although they weren't going to be on the front lines, the women were still going to participate in the battle. And if they were going to be there, then so was Lily. The boys seemed to drop the conversation, all three of them knowing that Lily wasn't going to back down. The four finished their meal in silence before heading towards their tents to prepare.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Lily emerged from her tent dressed for battle.<p>

She wore a long red skirt with a cut in the front and the back for easy movement, a chainmail top with sleeves that went down to her elbows, and a leather corset. On her feet were thick leather boots that wrapped around her feet snuggly. Her long hair was pulled away from her face in a French braid.

Looking around, she saw that she was the first to finish. Deciding to wait, she took a seat at the table and took to studying her arrows. She sat there for a few minutes until Georgie walked out of the boys' tent and joined her at the table.

"Peter and Edmund are just about ready. They'll be out in a few minutes." He informed. Lily simply nodded her head at the information, lost in her own thoughts.

"I can't believe this is happening." Lily said softly with a shake of her head after a short silence.

Across from her, Georgie let out a low sigh before replying. "What part? The part we are about to go to war, or the part where Aslan is dead?"

"Both."

"Are you having seconds thoughts about the battle? Thinking you might stay here instead?" Georgie asked.

Lily looked at her brother intently. "I'm not going to get left behind here."

"Are you sure? What if you get hurt? What am I going to tell mum if you get hurt, or worse, killed?" Georgie pressed. His mind was kicking into protective brother mode. Even though he was younger than his sister, he was still the boy. He had promised his father before he went off to war that he would watch out for him mother and sister as the man of the house. He had also promised his mom that he would look after his sister that day on at the train station.

Lily met her brother gaze. "And what am I supposed to tell mum if either of those happens to you? I already lost you to that evil Witch once; please don't ask me to risk it again." As she said the last sentence, her voice became quiet and cracked. After taking a second to compose herself, she continued. "I'm not saying that you can't go, but I'm going to be there to look after you."

Georgie sat there for a moment, thinking over what his sister had just said. This was the first time that she had said anything about him and the Witch. When he had first come to camp with Edmund, he had expected his sister to smother his with questions about what happened and whether or not he was all right. He hadn't expected Aslan to tell the other not to question them about it, and he certainly hadn't expected his sister to listen to the Lion. It hadn't been until he was trying to fall asleep that night that he realized he had kind of hoped his sister had missed him and that she would comfort him. Although he wouldn't tell his sister, her saying this was comforting to him. It proved that everything she did really did have a purpose and that she wasn't doing it to bug him.

"Okay," He said finally. "We'll look after each other."

The two smiled at each other before standing up and wrapping their arms around each other for a hug. They both laughed as their armor banged against each other, startling them. Just as they were letting go of each other, Peter and Edmund stepped out of their tent. The two brothers joined the Rivers by the table.

"Last chance if any of you want to stay." Peter offered, hoping that all three of them would accept the offer. But none of them did. The two boys and girl looked back at him, waiting for his orders. After letting out a small groan of frustration, he told them their positions. "You three are going to be on the cliffs. I want you to stay out of the fight as much as possible."

Edmund, Georgie, and Lily all looked like they were about to start complaining, but they were never given the chance. At that moment, Oreius galloped over to them and turned to Peter.

"Your army is ready."

Peter turned away from his friends and his brother and looked at the large centaur. "Then let's move out."

* * *

><p>The journey to the battleground was about a two-hour walk from camp. The only sound heard were the sounds of swords knocking again armor as the soldiers trudged along. When they made it, everyone was quick to get into formation. Edmund, Georgie, and Lily led the archers and the Beavers up towards the cliffs were they had a good view of the battlefield.<p>

Looking down, Lily watched as Peter took his place at the front of his army with Oreius on his right. Out of nowhere, a griffin glided around in the sky, screeching. It flew in front of the cliff before swooping down and landing on Peter's left. The three out in front seemed to have a short conversation before a horn sounding interrupted them. Looking out, Lily and the others watched as the Witches army approached.

When she saw how large it was, Lily felt her mouth drop. Many of the creatures that she saw out in front of her now were the same creatures that she had seen in her dream. Turning, she locked eyes with her brother before reaching out her hand and grabbing his. On the other side of Georgie, Edmund shared a look with Mr. Beaver before turning back to look forward.

The Witches army continued to advance until it reached a small rock ledge. From his place in front of his army, Peter turned his head to look up at the three children standing on the cliffs. Edmund and Georgie nodded their heads to him, which he returned, while Lily brought her fingers to her lips and blew him a quick kiss. The action caused Peter's lips to turn up slightly, but even from a distance he could see that she was scared, not only for herself and her brother, but for him as well.

Turning around so he was facing the enemy again, he calmly unsheathed his sword and lifted it to the sky. All around the army let out cheers and yells of encouragement, lifting their swords to match their kings. They did this to help build confidence and strength as the Witches army started to make its way towards them.

The horrible creatures moved swiftly to close the distance between them and the red clad army who stood their ground. Georgie dropped his sisters' hand before drawing his sword simultaneously with Edmund. Following the boys' lead, Lily pulled her bow from her back and held it loosely in right her hand, waiting.

Below, Peter gave a signal; and in a matter of seconds, the sky was full of griffins carrying large, heavy rocks. The three children standing on the cliff also raised their weapons and looked to the skies, each one of them smiling as they watched some of the creatures smashed under the falling rocks.

But the smiles didn't last long. The enemy soon realized that they were in danger and started shooting arrows at the griffins causing many of them to fall from the sky as well.

Peter watched as the enemy drew closer and decided that it was now time to charge. Lily watched as he raised his sword and let out a battle cry before heading towards the approaching enemy with Oreius beside him. They got a few feet ahead before the army started to run after them, weapons drawn and at the ready.

From that point on, everything seemed to be in slow motion to Lily.

The two armies closed the distance between them in seconds, but it felt like hours. Large cats from both armies ran out in front and collided with each other causing dirt and fur to fly.

The three children standing on the cliffs knew when the two armies met, having been able to hear the clang of metal and the cries of the wounded. Lily felt a shiver run through her spine as the cries of the injured grew louder. She wanted nothing more than to close her eyes and bury her face in her brothers' shoulder, but her fear for Peter kept her eyes on the battlefield. When the two armies had met, she had lost sight of him. Quickly, her eyes darted across the field searching for him. Edmund must have been doing the same because after a while, he cried out.

"There he is!"

Lily followed Edmunds finger until she saw him. Peter was fighting a few of the monsters, his sword a bur while he waved it around. Aslan's army seemed to be holding firm, fighting off the Witches followers.

But that was just the first branch.

The Witch, after watching the fight from a distance, had decided that it was time to kick it up a notch. She grabbed hold of the rains and started to move forward in her chariot, the rest of her army following behind. Peter and the rest of his army were unaware of this happening, but the children on the cliff noticed.

"They need more time!" Lily yelled, turning to the boys and Mr. Beaver.

Edmund nodded before turning around to look at a female centaur.

"Fire!" He cried as he lifted his sword before pointing it over the edge of the cliff.

The lady centaur drew back her bow and let forth a fiery arrow.

Once in the air, the arrow let off a small explosion of sparks before a phoenix appeared in the arrows place. Lily smiled as the beautiful bird soared through the sky for a moment before angling down and skimming the grass, leaving in its wake a trail of fire.

The fire did its job.

It stopped the Witches army from reaching Peter's and it alerted Peter to what was coming. The archers on the cliff all started to cheer when they saw the Witches army pause, even Mr. Beaver. But the fire and joy didn't last long. The Witches chariot made its way through the fire and extinguished it with the help of some magic.

With the fire gone, the extra forces of the Witch ran in and joined the battle. Aslan's army quickly started to fall, being greatly outnumbered. Peter, noticing this, decided that it was time for plan B. Turning his horse around, he started to run back the way they had come; yelling at the top of his lungs while he did so.

"FALL BACK! DRAW THEM TO THE ROCKS!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note::<strong> Here it is, the chapter you have all been waiting for. The Battle. Okay, so maybe you all weren't waiting for this chapter since the beginning, but you have been waiting for it since the last chapter I'm sure. This chapter got pretty long so I am splitting it into two parts. Please tell me what you think in a message or review, I don't care which, and enjoy the chapter. (:_

_5-19-14: This chapter has been tweaked slightly _


	26. The Battle part two

**Chapter Twenty-Five: **The Battle, Part Two

"That's the signal! Get ready!" Mr. Beaver yelled as the horn started to sound.

The three children turned around and moved away from the edge of the cliff and got into their positions. Lily quickly reached back and grabbed an arrow from her quiver. Placing it in her bow, she drew it back and held it, waiting for the right moment. All around her, the other archers were doing the same thing.

All around them, they could hear the sounds of the soldiers below them. The clanging of their armor, their shouts as they tried to help each other. Keeping her bow in place, Lily looked down and tried to locate Peter. It took some time, but she soon spotted him on his unicorn. It took all she had in her not to let out a cry of joy when she saw that he wasn't injured.

Next to her, Edmund raised his arm and sword and held them up for a second before bringing them down, signaling that it was time to fire. Lily looked away from Peter and retrained her eyes skyward before releasing her arrow. She watched as the blue-feathered arrow joined the flock of red-feathered arrows in the sky. They seemed to hang there for a second before falling down to earth again, embedding themselves into the bodies of the Witches followers.

Lily was about to release another volley when something caught her eye down below. Looking down, she saw that it was Peter's unicorn. It had been hit by an enemy arrow and thrown him. She watched as he slowly pushed himself up.

Turning her head, she saw that Edmund had witnessed the same thing as she had. The two were too busy looking at each other that they didn't see what happened next until Georgie said something, his voice filled with shock and fear.

"What is Oreius doing? "

Whipping their heads around, they watched as Oreius and a rhino turned around and charged. At first, Lily thought that they were going to help Peter. But then she saw Peter on his feet with his hand up and a desperate look on his face. Looking behind them, she saw why.

The Witch was making her way towards them on her chariot, a trail of statues behind her. The rhino went in ahead of Oreius, clearing a path about half way until a few small creatures brought him down with sharp blades in their hands. Oreius jumped over the rhinos' body before engaging in a fight with a Minotaur. It was a fierce, quick fight, but Oreius came out on top in the end after plunging his two swords into the Minotaurs' back.

He then charged the Witch.

At first, the children on the cliff thought that he was going to be able to beat hear, and he would have, but the Witch didn't play fair. Knocking away his sword, she struck out with her wand and turned the centaur to stone.

Peter stood there in shock for a moment before he was engaged in a sword fight with a horribly ugly creature. The three children on the cliff, being unable to stand around and watch any more, turned around and started to make their way into the fight. Lily was quickly brought into a fight with a Hag who banished a long stick with a sharp blade on the end.

Ducking to the ground quickly, she rolled to the side to avoid the Hag as she lashed out with her weapon. She continued to roll until she was stopped by a large rock. The Hag curled her beak like lips back in a horrific smile before charging at Lily with her spear. Lily, having an idea, held her place with her back against the wall until the last second. Just as the Hag was about impale Lily through the stomach, Lily moved to the side and watched as the spear made contact with the rock.

A few feet from her, Georgie and Edmund fought side by side, each working on creatures they didn't know the names too. Lily was just finishing off her opponent, stabbing the Hag in the back with an arrow, when she heard Peter yelling to his brother.

"Ed! There are too many of them! Go!" A werewolf coming at him quickly cut him off, but he easily took care of it with a few slashes of his sword. Turning back around, he saw that Edmund and Georgie had both taken down their own opponents. "Take Lily and Georgie, get the girls, and get them home!"

Mr. Beaver, who had been standing near-by, quickly ran over and was leading them out of the fight. "Come on, you heard him!" He then grabbed onto Edmund's arm and started to pull him away, Georgie following close behind.

Lily ran over and grabbed Georgie's arm before following. They had made it half way up the hill when they suddenly stopped and Edmund looked down at the battle. In the distance, the Witch was turning the red clad soldiers to stone left and right. She quickly locked on Peter and started to make her way towards him. Edmund stood still for a second before unsheathing his sword and taking a step towards the battle again.

"Peter said get out of here!" Mr. Beaver said, gesturing towards the other way.

Edmund turned back to look at the beaver before looking away again. "Peter's not king yet!" he cried before taking off down the hill.

Georgie and Lily both shared and look before taking off after the boy. There was no way that they were going to let him go off by himself. Behind them, Mr. Beaver started to yell again, saying that it was too dangerous; but they didn't turn back.

Edmund ran along the rocks, dodging fighting soldiers, until he came towards the end at the same time as the Witch. Her wand was raised slightly in her hand, giving him the opportunity. He didn't even wait for his friends to catch up; instead he launched himself off of the ledge, his sword above his hand.

The Witch pulled back just in time to save her wand. She looked at Edmund for a second, stunned, before thrusting her wand forward in an attempt to stab him. Edmund dodged at the last second, swung his sword around, and brought it down on the Witches wand; shattering it to pieces.

Georgie and Lily stopped in their tracks, both amazed at what Edmund had just done. But the amazement soon turned to fright as the Witch pushed aside his sword and stabbed Edmund in the stomach with her broken wand.

"EDMUND!" Georgie, Lily, and Peter (who had been watching as well) shouted at the same time.

Peter finished off the creature he had been fighting before running towards the Witch and engaging her in a fight. Georgie and Lily jumped from the rock and ran over to where the wounded Edmund lie. Quickly, Lily dropped down at his side and looked at the wound. It was bleeding heavily and Edmunds breaths came as painful gasps. Without wasting time to think, she grabbed the bottom of her skirt, grabbed an arrow, and started to cut off a large piece of the thick fabric. While she was doing this, she yelled at her brother.

"Georgie, you have to protect us. I have to put pressure on the wound."

Georgie nodded to his sister before he began swinging his sword at a dwarf that had started to approach. While he was doing that, Lily was wrapping the cut off piece of cloth together to form a pad. Once it was ready, she brought it down on Edmunds wound and applied pressure. As soon as the cloth touched the wound, Edmund let out a hiss of pain, but Lily didn't remove it. She knew that she had to try and stop the bleeding or Edmund wasn't going to make it. Pressing the makeshift pad down with one hand, she reached over with the other and tried to rip off another piece of her cloth for a new pad. The first one was already starting to seep through. It took a while, but she was soon able to switch the pads, throwing the old one over her shoulder.

She applied pressure to new one before she started to say soothing words to Edmund. His breaths had become more inconsistent, and it was starting to scare her. She was just about to rip off yet another scarp of fabric when she heard someone yelling.

"Edmund! Lily! "

Lily lifted her head and saw that it had been Susan. Her bow was lifted and her arm was back meaning that she had just fired an arrow. Turning her head, she saw a fallen dwarf only a few feet away from her. Georgie turned as well, panic covering his face. He had recently finished off his last opponent and was bent over with his hands on his knees. He was so busy trying to catch his breath that he hadn't noticed the dwarf appear. Relief came over him quickly though when he saw the threat had been taken care of.

As soon as they saw that Edmund was hurt, the two sisters ran to him. Susan quickly dropped down by Edmunds head. Pulling his helmet off, she gently picked up his head and rested it on her lap. Peter joined then as well, he and Lucy bending down so they could be closer to him, Peter on his other side and Lucy next to Lily at Edmunds shoulder.

Lucy took one looked at her brother before pulling her cordial from its sheath and opening the top. Holding the crystal container over his mouth, she tilted it until a small drop fell into his mouth. As soon as the red drop entered his mouth, Edmund's breathing stopped coming in quick gasps. He lay there silently for a moment until he let out a loud gasp and opened his eyes. The children around him, who had thought it had been too late, all lit up with joy as Edmund started to cough and sit up. On the verge of tears, Peter grabbed his brother and pulled him into a hug.

"When are you going to learn to do as you're told?" He asked as he let the younger boy go.

Edmund looked at his brother sheepishly before he was pulled into another hug. This time, everyone joined in. No one wanted to let go. In the end, it was Edmund who let go first, having spotted Aslan walking toward them from behind. The others all pulled away as well and turned to watch as the Great Lion restored a stone soldier to life. Lucy smiled at the Lion and everyone else before looking down at the cordial in her hand. Her smile widened as she pushed herself onto her feet and started running off in search of the wounded, Susan, Edmund, and Georgie right behind.

At that moment, a tremendous amount of joy filled Lily. Feeling the need to express it, she moved to her knees before launching herself into Peter's arms before the boy could leave and follow the others. She then placed her hands on his shoulders and crashed her lips to his, taking him by surprise. The kiss was short as the two pulled away from each other, a blush on both of their cheeks.

"I'm sorry; I don't know why I did that. I was just so happy that…" She wasn't given the chance to finish. Peter looked down at her for a moment before grabbing her face and gently bringing his lips to hers in another kiss. This time it was Lily's turn to be caught off guard, but she soon shrugged the feeling off and moved into the kiss. Lily slowly moved her hands from his shoulders to behind his neck while Peter moved his gently down her back, pulling her closer. They stayed this way for a while until they finally pulled away from each other, resting their foreheads together.

"Wow." Lily breathed, unable to find a better way to express what she was feeling. She watched as a smile formed on Peter's lips before he nodded in agreement, causing her own head to move up and down as well.

"I fancy you, Lily." Peter confessed after a few seconds of silence.

Lily was stunned for a second before replying. "I fancy you too, Peter." As she spoke, she took her eyes away from Peters and turned them instead to their entwined hands.

"Really?" Peter asked in disbelief to which Lily replied with a nod of her head. "Wow."

Lily suppressed a giggle before moving back. Looking around, she saw that they were alone. She figured that the others most have gone off to help Lucy and Aslan find the poor souls that had been turned to stone or injured. Turning back to Peter, she let out a sigh before letting go of his hands and pushing herself into a standing position.

"We should probably go help the others." She said, looking down at the blonde haired boy.

Peter stayed seated for a moment before he pushed himself off the ground as well. "I think you're right."

Lacing their fingers together, they started to make their down the slop. After a few minutes, they were able to see the others running around and calling out for either Lucy or Aslan depending on what the victims need. As they approached, no one questioned them as to where they were; but Susan seemed to have a knowing look in her eye as well as had a large smile on her face when she saw her brother and Lily holding hands.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note::<strong> Here you are, the epic conclusion to the battle. I hope you liked it. Sorry it took so long, but it was the stupid ending. I couldn't, and still can't, get it to be the way I wanted. Please let me know what you think in a review or a message. Feel free to leave ideas for the coronation and life in Narnia before they go back, I may or may not use them. That's about it, so thank you for reading and enjoy the chapter! (:_

_5-19-14: This chapter has been tweaked slightly_


	27. The Coronation

**Chapter Twenty-Six:** The Coronation

"Anyone else feeling incredibly nervous?"

In just an hour's time, the Pevensie children would be crowned the Kings and Queens of Narnia. Each group was getting ready together in separate rooms, Susan, Lucy, and Lily in one; Peter, Edmund, and Georgie in the other. Even though it was a day dedicated to them, Susan and Lucy seemed to be incredibly at ease about it. Lily, on the other hand, was freaking out.

"Lily, relax. Everything is going to be fine." Susan assured from the vanity were she was admiring herself.

She was already dressed and look stunning. Her dress was an amazing blue-gray color that seemed to shine whenever she moved. Soft, elegant designs were pressed into the fabric along with gold buttons on the bodice. It tied in the back, but you couldn't see the lacework because a beautiful cloak that was held together by a broach shaped like a lions head covered it. Her hair was done in a very simple, but still amazing braid down her back.

An hour ago, a couple of female fauns had stopped by to help the two soon-to-be-queens and Lily get ready. They brought the dresses that they were going to be wearing with them. Once they made sure that each girl had bathed and was free of filth, they helped them get ready. They even helped do each girls hair before leaving to help prepare the throne room.

"Yes, Lily. Susan is right. Everything is going to be fine!" Lucy agreed, flashing the older girl a warm smile from where she sat on the bed.

Turning her head, Lily took in Lucy's appearance. She looked so sweet and innocent in her pale gray, almost white, dress. It was made out of the same material as Susan's, so it also shined whenever the young girl moved. Her cloak lay beside her. It also matched Susan's, but where hers was dark gray; Lucy's was bright red with intricate gold stitching on it. Her short hair was down and the ends curled.

"I know I should be relaxed, but I can't help but think that I am going to trip over this beautiful dress and embarrass myself in front of everyone." Lily admitted, turning away to look at her reflection in the floor length mirror once again.

She was wearing an emerald green, long sleeved dress that fell to the floor. The back, as well as the sleeves, were held together by darker green cord laced together tight. On her feet were dark, strappy sandals that wound all the way up her leg to her knees. Her long hair was down and gently curled, the front layers pulled back and held in place by a few pins. To finish the look, a simple gold circlet was place on the top of her head.

Although she was not being crowned a Queen like her two friends, Lily, as well as Georgie, was still going to be part of the ceremony. She and her brother had been part of the defeat of the White Witch as well, and as thanks were being given the honor of walking out first before Aslan and the soon-to-be Kings and Queens. They were also going to be granted the titles of protectors. This was something that shocked the Rivers siblings. When they asked Aslan why that was, he simple said that it was because they were loyal humans who would do anything for their friends.

"Lily, you are not going to trip and fall. Georgie wouldn't let that happen!" Susan said, turning away from the vanity to join her sister on the bed.

Lily turned away from the mirror again and faced the two sisters.

"This may come as a shock to the two of you, but my brother would be the one to make sure that I fell flat on my face. In fact, I'm sure he already has plans on when he is going to trip me." Lily whined.

Back at home, her brother and her were always playing tricks on each other; tripping one another, sneaking up behind the other, and jumping on the other when they were least expecting it. Their mother often scolded them for it, saying that sooner or later, one of them was going to get hurt. But they did it anyway. It was just their way of bonding.

"He sounds a lot like Edmund," Lucy said thoughtfully, "He used to do the same thing to me at home. No wonder the two became friends so fast."

The three slipped into a comfortable silence for about a minute, thinking about what was to come, before Susan broke it.

"We'd better be going. Wouldn't want to be late." She said as she pushed herself up from the bed and into a standing position.

The other two girls nodded before going to put their cloaks on. Walking over to the door, Lily lifted hers down from were it hung on the wall. Wrapping the dark green fabric around herself, she clasped the broach before turning to her friends.

"Ready?" She asked, grasping the door handle with her right hand.

The two sisters nodded in response.

"Okay."

Pulling down the latch, Lily gave a pull to open the heavy bedroom door to reveal a surprised Mrs. Beaver.

"Looks like I arrived just in time." She commented happily, "I'm to lead you lot to the throne room. Everything is ready and the ceremony is set to start in ten minutes."

With a swish of her shiny beaver fur, Mrs. Beaver turned on her feet and started to lead the way. The girls followed quickly behind, each one lifting the front of their dress so they could move faster.

The castle was beautiful, filled with hundreds of rooms, passageways, and areas. The only problem was that it was easy to get lost in. But Mrs. Beaver seemed to know where she was going, turning around corners without a second of hesitation. In no time she had led them to the hallway outside of the throne room where they were supposed to meet.

Already the boys were there along with Mr. Beaver. Edmund and Georgie were leaning against a wall, talking happily while Peter paced a length of the hallway with his hands behind his back. At the sight of his wife and the girls, Mr. Beaver called out a greeting; alerting the boys of their arrival.

Lily noticed that each boy was dressed similarly, the only difference being color. Georgie was dressed in the same shade of green as she was, Edmund was dressed in marvelous shades of gray and light blue, and Peter was dressed in impressive shades of gold and dark blue. They all looked very handsome.

"About time, you lot showed. We were beginning to wonder if you had gotten lost." Edmund joked as he made his way over towards the girls with the other two boys on his heels.

"No, we didn't get lost. Mrs. Beaver knew exactly where we were going." Lucy said, beaming down at the female beaver who returned the favor.

"Then what was the hold up?" Georgie asked, wonder why it had taken the girls so long if they hadn't gotten lost.

Susan decided to answer that one, "Your sister has a bad case of nerves. She didn't want to leave the room."

Lily shot the dark hair girl and playful glare.

"I'm sorry that I'm worried I will fall on my face in front of a huge crowd." She cried defensively, crossing her arms over her chest.

Georgie let out a loud laugh at that. "Lily, do you honestly think that I would let you fall on your face?" He asked, a large smile on his face.

Lily narrowed her eyes at her younger brother. "Yes, I do."

"Well you can put those thoughts to rest, dear sister, because I will not let you fall on your face. I promise."

Lily looked her brother in the eye. Unlike normal, she saw that he was telling the truth. She knew because he didn't turn away from her gaze like he normally did when he was lying.

"I trust you." She said softly just as Aslan arrived.

"Let us start." He said, just as horns started to play in the room.

The doors were opened by a couple of Centaurs who had appeared out of nowhere, allowing the sound of horns to sharpen. Lily and Georgie both took a few deep breaths as they locked arms, Lily holding on extra tight. After a nod from Aslan, they both started into the room.

It was magnificent. The ceiling was high, made of glass, and held in place by what looked like hundreds of marble columns. The large room was packed with creatures and animals that were there to celebrate the crowning of their new rulers. A walkway was cleared and lined with armored Centaurs, all who had their swords raised in salute. Together the siblings crossed under and made their way towards the stairs at the end of the walkway where the thrones sat. Once there, they walked off to the side slightly so they would be out of the way, but still have a good view of the coronation.

The Pevensie's and Aslan came out a moment later, moving slowly and elegantly down the walkway. As they approached, Lily could see that each one of her friends had a smile of pure joy on their faces. They stopped in front of the stairs that led up to their thrones for a moment, taking in the sight of them, before walking towards them. Each went to their own and stood in front of them. Aslan turned to all those in attendance and addressed them.

"To the glistening Eastern Sea, I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant."

Mr. and Mrs. Beaver, along with Mr. Tumnus came forward. The two beavers both now held fluffy forest green pillows baring the crowns. Walking over to Lucy, Mr. Tumnus took a delicate looking silver crown from Mrs. Beaver and placed it gently on top of Lucy's head. The two shared a smile before the three creatures made their way to Edmund.

"To the great Western Wood, King Edmund the Just."

Mr. Tumnus, this time, took a silver crown from Mr. Beaver. Turning to face Edmund, who was bending slightly, the faun placed the sturdy crown atop his head. The silver of the metal really stood out thanks to his dark black hair as well as complimented the silver of his attire.

"To the radiant Southern Sun, Queen Susan the Gentle."

Walking across the platform, Mr. Tumnus picked up the gold crown from Mrs. Beaver. It looked just as delicate as Lucy's and just as beautiful. Tumnus placed it gently on Susan's head before backing away, Susan giving a gentle smile as thanks.

"And to the clear Northern Sky, I give you King Peter the Magnificent!"

Picking up the remaining crown from Mr. Beaver, Mr. Tumnus turned and placed in on top of Peter's head. Straightening up, he looked stunning; like a real King. Lily couldn't help but gasp at the sight of him, at all of them. They all looked so royal and elegant that it was hard to imagine that they were the same four siblings that she had met at the Professor's house.

Now that they had all been crowned, the siblings back up the few steps to their thrones were they sat. Aslan turned to face all of them.

"Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens."

At Aslan's concluding words, everyone in attendance started to cheer for their new rulers. Because he was the High King, Peter got his cheer first, then Edmund, Susan, and finally Lucy. There was a tremendous amount of clapping and cheering to follow. But once it died down, Aslan looked over to where Lily and Georgie were standing.

The siblings saw him nod his head slightly and knew that it was their cue to step forward. As they did this, Aslan turned to Peter whom he locked eyes with for a moment. Peter nodded before rising from his throne, which he then stepped behind. When he reemerged, he had with him his sword. He then came forward and stood next to Aslan.

"Lillian, George," Aslan started, using each of their birth names, "Because you have shown great bravery and loyalty during the fight against the White Witch, it has been decided that you shall be made protectors of the royal family. Please kneel."

Both Lily and Georgie bowed their head before sinking down to the ground. Georgie knelt with his one arm resting on his left knee while the other hung down at his side, the knuckles resting on the floor. Because she was in a dress, it was a little weird for her to kneel. So instead, Lily pulled the sides of her dress out and started to curtsy until she sunk down to the ground, her right leg tucked underneath her and her left leg out a bit and the shirt of her dress out around her. It was weird, but she had been practicing since the rehearsal yesterday.

"As High King, I, Peter, herby dub you as Sir George, royal protector of Queen Lucy and King Edmund." Peter said in a loud, commanding voice. As he spoke, he tapped Georgie lightly on each shoulder with the blade of his sword. He then turned to Lily to whom he repeated the action.

"As High King, I, Peter, herby dub you as Lady Lillian, royal protector of Queen Susan and myself, King Peter."

Once the blade had left her shoulder, concluding the ritual, Lily lifted her head. Beside her, Georgie did the same. Together they then rose before bowing once more to Peter. As they did this, the room was once again filled with cheers and clapping, a large majority of which came from an excited Lucy.

"Let the feast begin!" Aslan professed in his loud, commanding voice, concluding the ceremony.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note::<strong> Was it to cliché to make Lily and Georgie protectors of the Pevensie's? Most of the Narnia stories that I have read always make their characters a king or queen along with the Pevensies and I didn't want to do that. Also, I have a bit of an idea for a later Lucy/Georgie plot that kind involves this so… Anyway, what did you think? Sorry for the long wait, but I just didn't really have the motivation to write. That and I've been super busy and unsure of how to put this update together. So many ideas! Please tell me what you though in a review or message, it really means a lot!_

_Oh, and I put a link to Lily's coronation dress on my profile. Me describing it didn't do it justice; you all should check it out!_

_5-19-14: This chapter has been tweaked slightly _


	28. The feast and heading home

**Chapter Twenty-Seven:** The Feast and Returning Home.

Aslan's idea of a feast was much different from Lily's. Where Lily saw it as nothing more then a large meal with many different foods and courses, Aslan seemed to see it as a party. There was food, music, … and lots of dancing.

Back home, Lily was always going to dances on the weekends with her two friends Erika and Alexa. Her friends and her were very good at The Big Apple and swing dancing, and Lily really enjoyed and was good at the Balboa if she had the right partner. But Narnian dances were different. The only way that she could describe it was like folk dances but a lot faster and more complicated. Everyone seemed to know what they were doing, moving in time with the fast passed music. Even the centaurs were moving their hoofs in the dances.

Lily watched the dancers with Susan from the food table. Together they sampled the many excellent dishes while watching in amazement as a group of Fauns danced around in a circle, their hoofed feet moving quickly in perfect time to the music. Not a single one made a wrong step.

"I don't think I've seen anything so amazing in my life." Susan commented once the song ended.

Lily nodded in agreement. "Me neither. I wish I knew how to dance like that."

"Me too." Susan agreed.

Of course a couple of Fauns had heard this interaction and were quick to pull the two girls out onto the dance floor despite their protests.

Lucky for them, the song that started up next wasn't nearly as quick as the last one. The steps were simpler as well. After only a couple of demonstrations, and their dresses had been lifted up slightly off the ground, the two were dancing along with all the other energetic Narnians. And of course once they started, it was hard for them to leave. Immediately they were pulled into the next song, as were the other children.

And that is how the night went. Lily felt as though she was handed off from person to person. There was a quick paced partner dance and Lily did that with Edmund. Neither of them could get the steps right though and just ended up stepping on each others toes for the most part before they gave up and just made up their own moves. A couple dances later, she danced with Lucy. It was slower so neither of them hurt themselves. Then her and Georgie shared a slow dance where the two made faces at each other for the amusement of those around them. And then there was countless of dances were she was partnered with a few of the Narnians.

In fact, she was sure that she had danced with just about everyone in the room. Well, everyone except…

"Peter!" Lily cried, dropping the grape she had just been about to place in her mouth.

She had been standing by the food, taking a break from the dancing to eat a little when the new High King had snuck up behind her and poked her sides. Peter seemed to find Lily being startled funny because he started chuckling, something that earned him a playful slap to the shoulder.

"Ow," Peter cried in faux pain, grabbing his shoulder, "You hit the King! That's treason!"

Lily rolled her eyes in response, but smiled shortly after. Smiling back, Peter dropped his shoulder. Reaching toward the table, he grabbed a goblet of water and took a sip.

"So how is your evening going? Well?" He asked.

"Incredibly. The dancing is a lot of fun. I don't think I've been off the floor for more then five minutes." Lily said before adding, "What about you? How is your evening?"

"My evening has been fine I suppose. I've talked with a lot of people mostly. Haven't done much dancing though."

"Haven't been dancing? Why not?" Lily questioned. She had thought that everyone had been dancing.

Peter shrugged his shoulders. "I just don't care for it much."

Lily let out a gasp at those words. She had never met someone before who said they didn't care for dancing. In the background, the band started to play another slow song, something that brought a smile to Lily's face.

Peter noticed the change in her expression and furrowed his brows in confusion. Then, without warning, Lily grabbed hold of his hands and started to pull him towards the dance floor. Once she found an open piece of floor on the outer edge, Lily turned to Peter and curtsied.

"Your Highness, may I have this dance?" She asked, looking up at Peter.

"Sure?" Peter said in an uneasy voice, his eyes looking around the room nervously.

They stood there for a moment, Peter unsure of what to do. Rolling her eyes, Lilly grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips before wrapping her own around his neck. She then started to sway with the music, Peter copying her movements while looking uncomfortable.

He did start to relax after a while though, letting Lily take the lead seeing as she knew what she was doing.

"See. This isn't so bad, is it?"

Peter hesitated for a minute before nodding his head. "Yeah, I guess this isn't so bad."

Lily smiled as the two slipped into a comfortable silence.

A few minutes later, the song ended. But it didn't matter to Lily and Peter. Even though a fast song started up, the two stayed where they were on the outside of the dance floor; just swaying. It wasn't until Lily spotted an upset Lucy that she pulled away. Together, the two made their way over to tearful girl.

"Lucy? What's wrong?" Lily asked once they reached her, bending slightly to give the poor girl a hug.

Lucy dabbed away the tears from her face with a hanky and gave a couple sniffles before speaking.

"Mr. Tumnus and I were having a lovely chat on the balcony over looking the sea when we looked out and saw Aslan walking the beach. We looked away for a moment and he was gone. Vanished."

"What do you mean 'vanished'?" Lily questioned, not fully understand what was being said.

Lucy gave a couple more sniffles. "One moment he was there and the next he was gone. His tracks stopped dead center on the beach." Again she brought the hanky to her face, this time to blow her nose. "He didn't even say good-bye."

Straightening up, Lily turned to look at Peter who looked overwhelmed and slightly frightened. Turning back to Lucy, she gave the girl another hug before asking her to tell the others what she had just told them. When she was gone, Lily gently grabbed Peter's hand and led him from the room and into the empty hallway.

"What's wrong?" She asked once the door was closed.

Everything was quiet. The sound of the party in the throne room blocked by the thick wooden doors and stonewalls.

Slowly, Peter walked over to one of the walls and faced it, resting his forehead against the cold marble. Lily followed and rested a hand on his shoulder while she waited for an answer. Peter took a couple of deep breaths, thinking over his words, before speaking.

"I had thought that Aslan would have stayed, at least for a while—help me understand things. But now he is gone and I'm left to run a country all by myself." He said softly before turning his head slightly to look at Lily. "How and I supposed to do that? I know nothing of ruling a country."

"Aslan wasn't going to be around forever, you must have known that." Lily said softly as well, "And you won't be alone, you have your siblings." She reminded.

Peter let out a low sigh. "I suppose. But this is all new to them as well. None of us have ever run a country. There's still that little problem."

"You won't be alone in this. I'm sure Oreius will help in any way he can. And you will have advisers and teachers to teach you about Narnian history and ways of dealing with things. Also, Georgie and I will be there to help as well."

Peter seemed to think about this for a while. Slowly, his confusion and fright slipped away until he was calm once more.

"Alright." He said, smiling softly. "I'm sure you are right. I'll talk to Oreius tomorrow morning and figure stuff out."

Lily smiled as well before reaching up on her tiptoes to place a quick kiss on his cheek. She then wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug. Peter blushed lightly before wrapping his arms around her as well, squeezing gently. The two stayed like this for what felt like forever until Lily pulled away.

"Now lets get back to this party." She said cheerfully before she started to lead Peter back into the loud room full of dancers.

* * *

><p><em>Fifteen years later… <em>

It was late in the morning when news of the White Stag reached the castle. The Kings and Queens, as well as their protectors, had just finished breakfast when their dear friend Mr. Tumnus paid them a visit. He was much older now then when they had first met him, so he moved a bit slower. But as soon as he had heard that the Stag had been sighted in the Western Woods, he came as quick as he could. After giving locations to where the Stag was sighted and telling the rulers of the magical powers it possessed, everyone was eager to go off in search of the creature.

"We must be off at once!" High King Peter insisted from his place at the head of the table. He then called to one of the servants and ordered them to prepare the horses.

Everyone at the table stood and headed towards their room to quickly grab their riding cloaks before meeting up at the stables. Lily went along with Susan to her room because the Queen needed to change from one of her more elegant dresses to one of her traveling dresses. She also needed to grab her ivory horn, something that she never left without. Once everyone was properly dressed and the horses to readied, they started off on their hunt.

It didn't take them long to spot the Stag. With the trees just starting to change to shades of red, orange, and yellow and the Stag being pure white, it had been only too easy for Georgie to spot it. The party then started the chase.

The Stag was a smart creature, leading the hunting party deep into the woods. It dodged around trees, leapt over boulders, and rounded corners like they were nothing. But the royal party kept chasing, each member urging their horse to go faster.

This went on for about a fifteen minutes.

At one point, Georgie looked around and noticed that they were missing Edmund. After slowing down a bit and seeing that his mate wasn't coming, he called to the others and told them to stop.

"Wow. You are really good at your job, dear brother." Lily teased as she brought her horse along side Georgie's.

As protectors, it was their job to make sure that the royal family was safe at all times. Even though the Kings and Queens were well skilled and more then capable of looking after themselves, it never hurt to have an extra pair of eyes watching your back. Even though they were now grown adults, Lily and Georgie were always poking fun at one another when one of their charges was missing, saying how now they were going to get sacked.

"Oh shut it. I'm sure he is just around the bend and down that path we just took." Georgie scoffed before turning his horse and leading the way while the others laughed.

Georgie had been right. Following the path that they had just taken moments before, they found Edmund and his horse in the small clearing it led too.

"Come on, Ed." Susan said when she saw her younger brother just sitting there.

"Just catching my breath." Edmund informed, leaning forward in his saddle to pat his horse lightly on the neck.

"Well that's all we'll catch at this rate." Susan whined playfully.

"What did he say again Susan?" Lucy asked, stopping her horse along side her sisters.

"'You girls wait at the castle, I'll catch that stag myself.'" Susan said in a faux deep voice as she imitated her youngest brother.

Lucy and Lily found it to be a rather good impersonation, both laughing out loud. Georgie and Peter also found it funny, offering up a few chuckles as well. Edmund rolled his eyes in return. While he did so, something caught his eye.

Peter had seen it as well.

"What's this?" He asked as he dismounted from his horse and started towards something metal covered in vines.

The rest of the party dismounted from their horses as well before stepping towards the strange thing.

"It's a lamppost." Georgie said, confusion written on his face, "What would it be doing out here in the middle of the wood?"

"I'm not sure." Lily replied, just as confused as her brother. She didn't know why, but she felt as though she had seen it before; a long time ago.

"It seems familiar." Peter mused out loud to which everyone nodded. They felt the same way.

Lucy took a step towards the lamppost, her eyes on the flickering flame inside the glass box.

"It's as though it were from a dream. Or a dream of a dream." She said before a thoughtful look came upon her face, "Spare Oom."

Everyone turned to look at her. They had never heard of such a place. Before they could ask what the name meant, Lucy had gathered the front of her dress in her heads and was heading off towards the trees.

"Lucy!" Peter and Georgie called at the same time, wondering where the young girl was off to.

Lily and Susan both shared a look.

"Not again." Susan muttered before the two gathered the fronts of their dresses as well and started off with the boys after Lucy.

There was a small, old path surrounded by trees that led deeper into the woods. Peter and Susan tried to get their younger sister to come back, or at least tell them where she was going, but the youngest Pevensie just urged them to keep going.

After a while, Lily began to notice something odd about the trees. The soft, colorful leaves were being replaced by spiny, prickly pine needles. Things changed once more as the pine needles were replaced by fur coats. The space also changed. There was so little room for all of them to walk that they started stepping and pushing each other. This of course got people irritated and yelling soon followed.

Then, without warning, everyone was pushed forward and landed in a large pile on the floor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note::<strong> Guys, I don't want this story to end! It will be the first story that I have stayed with to completion and that is amazing but a little saddening as well. But I know that it has to end so that we can move on to Prince Caspian. Oh well, I will get over it. Has anyone checked out the clothing sets that I've made of Polyvore? If so, what do you think? Tell me what you thought of this chapter in a message or review, they really make my day. Speaking of making my day in a review. **Pandora-hime** and **dream lighting**, both of your reviews did just that. So thank you! (:_

_5-19-14: This chapter has been edited _


	29. how long could it take?

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: **How Long could it Take? 

It was quiet a surprise. One didn't normally fine themselves in a wood one moment and then in an empty room the next. The sudden fall out of a wardrobe was also a surprise. Lucky for Lily, when she had toppled out of the wardrobe she had landed on something rather cushiony. Unlucky for Peter, it was him that she had landed on.

"Sorry." She muttered weakly before pushing herself from his back.

"It's alright." He groaned, pushing himself up from the ground.

All around, the others were getting up as well. Edmund and Georgie, who had landed next to each other, were looking at each other with dazed looks on their faces. Lucy had fallen in the middle and was softly rubbing her left elbow, which she had hit when she fell. Susan, who had fallen out last and was closest to the wardrobe, was looking around the room and everyone in it with a thought full look on her face.

"We're back." She said after a while, not meeting anyone's eyes.

Everyone was quiet for what felt like hours as they thought things over.

It was true that they were back, Lily knew that as soon as she had recognized the empty wardrobe room. But what shocked her was the fact that everyone was all of a sudden younger again. The clothes had they had been wearing during the hunt for the stag had been replaced for their old clothes. The beards that Peter and Georgie had grown while in Narnia were gone and they were smooth faced once more. It was all so hard to comprehend that Lily had to close her eyes for a moment.

Her eyes shot open though when she heard the sound of clicking. Looking towards the door, she watched along with the other children as the door handle was pushed down and the door opened to reveal the Professor accompanied by Buddy.

"Oh, there you are." He said, stepping into the room.

Buddy gave a cheerful bark before running over to lick Lily and Georgie's faces. He even went over to say hello to Lucy who giggled when the dog attacked her face in kisses. A smile appeared on the Professors face as he watched the dog for a moment before turning to the children.

"What were you all doing in the wardrobe?" He asked.

The children all turned to look at each other for a moment before turning back to the old man in front of them.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you, sir." Peter answered, a small smile on his face.

The Professor gave a small smirk before tossing Peter the cricket ball that had gone through the window.

"Try me."

* * *

><p>The rest of the night was spent in the Professors office. The children told him everything about their time in Narnia: the journey to Aslan's camp, Edmund's time spent with the Witch, The Battle of Beruna, the coronation, their lives in Narnia, and the hunt for the stag that resulted in their return. The Professor listened to every word, never interrupting once. When they were finished, the Professor told them the tale of when he went to Narnia as a young boy with his friend Polly.<p>

"Sir." Lucy started once the Professor had finished. "Will we ever return to Narnia?"

The Professor, who sat at his desk, prepared his pipe and lit it before answering.

"I'm sure that you will return to Narnia, yes."

Lucy turned to Lily and flashed her friend a bright smile. The children all became ecstatic that they would have a chance to return to a place that was like their second home.

The Professor noticed the excited looks on all of the children's faces and frowned slightly. He wasn't sure how he was going to break the bad news to them. After a while, he decided that he might as well come out and say it. Clearing his throat, he brought attention to himself.

"I'm afraid I have to tell you all a bit of bad news." At this, the children grew silent. "I'm sad to say that I don't think you will be able to enter Narnia though the wardrobe again."

"But sir, you said that we would be able to return to Narnia." Georgie pointed out.

The Professor nodded his head while taking a long drag from his pipe. "I did. You don't think the wardrobe is the only doorway to Narnia do you?"

The children were all silent. That was exactly what they had all thought.

"There are many different entrances to Narnia. And one will present itself to you when you least expect it.

The Professor then went on to give the children some advise. He told them not to tell anyone of their adventures in the other land unless they were sure that the other person as had similar adventures. When asked how they were supposed to know if someone has also been to the other land, he simply said that they would be able to tell simply based on their words and their appearance. The Professor also advised them not to talk about Narnia amongst themselves if they could help it. The last bit of advice that he gave before sending them off to bed was to keep their eyes open. They never knew when they would be brought back into the magical world.

* * *

><p>That night, Lily was having trouble sleeping. She had grown accustomed to her silky soft bed in Narnia so it was difficult to go back to the hard, scratchy bed in the Professor's house. After yet another failed attempt of falling asleep, she decided to go for a walk abound the house. She often took midnights strolls around Cair Paravel, so the sense of routine comforted her as she walked through the silent house.<p>

She walked without aim, allowing her feet to take her wherever they felt like. Subconsciously, they led her to a small window seat on the third story that she had found while exploring the house if Lucy just the week before.

_Was it really just a week ago?_ She asked herself as she sat down on the downy cushion. It was hard to believe that no time had passed in this world while years had passed in Narnia.

Pulling her legs to her chest, she rested her arms and head on her legs before looking out the window. She could see Buddy curled up in front of the stables sleeping peacefully. For a moment, she thought that she would stop outside to visit him for a bit when she remembered that it was the middle of the night. If she would go out there now, she was sure to get him all worked up and he would most likely wake up the whole house. So instead, she stayed where she was and just continued to look out the window.

"Couldn't sleep either I see." A voice said from behind a while later.

Having grown accustomed to the voice, Lily didn't have to turn around to know that it was Peter. She shook her head before moving over to make room for Peter to sit next to her. It was a tight fit for the small seat, but the two didn't mind being close.

"Thinking of Narnia?" Peter asked as Lily rested her head against his shoulder. Again Lily didn't answer, but merely nodded her head in response. "Me too."

"I just can't help thinking of those that we left behind," Lily said after a moment's silence, "Are they looking for us? Do they miss us? Who's going to rule now that you and the others are no longer there?"

She knew that the Professor had advised against them talking about Narnia, even amongst themselves. But she couldn't help but voice her worries. It helped that Peter was understanding though. He pulled the dark haired girl closer to him before placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"I know I was thinking about the same things. But we just have to try and get over it. It will be hard. But we can do it together." He said reassuringly.

Lily thought about what he had said for a moment before nodding her head. "I guess your right. We'll have to get through it together."

Turning her head, she faced Peter and placed a light kiss on his lips before snuggling against him. A small smile appeared on Peter's face as he rested his head on Lily's.

"Besides, how long could it take for Narnia to need us?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note::<strong> There it was, the last chapter of An adventure of a life time. Thank you so much to everyone who has helped me, reviewed, favorited, given me ideas, and most importantly, read this story. It means the world to me that you guys would take the time to do that. Tomorrow, my plan is to get started on Prince Caspian. I'm hoping to have the first real chapter up next weekend. Until then, I was thinking about doing some short stories about the Rivers and Pevensies lives in Narnia during the Golden Age. Would that be something you guys would be interested in? If so, message me or leave me a review with stuff you want to know about. Peter and Lily, royal training, dealing with the problems of Narnia, or anything else you can think of. (:_


	30. Authors Note!

**One big long Author's Note: **

Hello everyone! I would just like to start off by saying that I am not posting this because I want to round off the total number of chapters in the story….because that would be dumb…. No, I'm doing it because I wanted to let you know that I have just posted the first Golden Age short story thing! YAY! I have decided that all of my Narnia stories are going to have something to do with adventure, at least in the name, so I am going to call them **The Adventure Series**! Kinda cool, huh? No? Oh well, I though it was cool…

Anyway, it's up so you guys should check it out. The sequel to this story, _A second chance at adventure_, will be up soonish, still working on some stuff. Feel free to send me ideas guys, for either the sequel or _A Golden Adventure_. I would love so help! Review or message me if you have any ideas, or just message or review if you wanna just talk or something. Either one would make me happy (:

Speaking of me being happy, thank you to everyone who has reviews, favorited this story, added it to your alerts, or anything else with this story. It means a lot to me that you guys would take the time to do that and I can't thank you enough. I hope you enjoyed it, and if you didn't, I'm sorry. I hope to see all of you reading my other stories in this series! Sorry that I'm rambling, but that's kinda what I do. I'm going to stop now.

Love you all!


End file.
